Secrets Can Kill
by SM123
Summary: A/U High school Fic. 16 year old Callie is the most popular girl in her friends and family, she seems like any other regular girl but Callie is hiding a dark secret. Extended summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

**AN:** I'm back with my new story! :) I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Summary: A/U High school Fic. 16 year old Callie is the most popular girl in school. She's a hardcore bad-ass chick and is also the captain of the basketball team. To her friends and family, she seems like any other regular girl but Callie is hiding a dark secret. When a perky blonde moves into town and meets Callie, she immediately sees the pain in Callie's eyes. Can she get past Callie's walls and find out what's wrong before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters or places in this story. This is strictly just for fun.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Back to School<span>

Callie walked down the hallway and greeted the people she passed. It was the first day back to school. Today she was starting her junior year of high school. Most teenagers would be reluctant to go back to school but not Callie. She was actually relieved to be back at school. She had shown up an hour earlier than school originally started in order to check out her classes. Surprisingly, there were already a lot of other students there. As she headed to check out her first class of the day, she was stopped by a voice shouting her name.

"Hey Callie!"

It was her best friends Mark and Addison. She waited until they were closer before she spoke.

"Hey guys! What's up? I'm surprised you are already here. Both of you aren't usually the type to show up to school one hour earlier than you need to be. If anything, you're both the type to show up an hour later than you are supposed to."

"Aww Cal, I'm offended!" Mark said as he held his hand to his heart, "We just wanted to spend some time with our best friend before school started but when we called your house, your mom told us you left already."

"Yeah, what's up with that? You live in a freaking mansion. If I were you I would never want to leave my house." Addison told her friend.

"I just felt like checking out my classes before school started." Callie shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Uh oh." Mark said as he looked at someone behind Callie, "Here comes the Wicked Witch."

Callie rolled her eyes at Mark, immediately knowing who he was talking about. She looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend walking their way.

"Mark, be nice. Just because she didn't want to go out with you when you first met, doesn't make her a bad person. It just makes her a good judge of character." Addison said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Was it really necessary to hit me? And as for that good judge of character remark, I'm offended!"

"You're always offended Mark." Callie told him. "Now both of you go away."

"Fine, fine. We're leaving."

Callie watched her two best friends walk away. How she ever managed to become friends with them, she'll never know. When she turned back around, she found Erica standing in front of her.

Erica Hahn had moved to Seattle in the middle of freshman year of high school. She was in the same grade as Callie. She and Callie had quickly become friends and it later turned into more. Erica was not well liked. The only people who truly liked her were Callie and Addison. For that reason, Erica didn't really fit into Callie's group of friends, or as the students who weren't in that group called it, the "In Crowd", but they tolerated her for Callie's sake. Well except for Mark who took any chance to make her life a living hell.

"Hey Cal." Erica greeted Callie as she stopped in front of her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Erica. What are you doing here so early?"

"Just wanted to check out my classes before school started."

"Same here. Let me see your schedule, maybe we'll have some classes together."

Erica handed over her schedule and Callie quickly scanned it.

"Looks like the only classes we have together are third period AP Biology and then lunch after that but that doesn't really count because everyone has lunch together."

"Well that sucks. Anyway, I'm going to go check out my classes. I guess I'll see you during Biology. Bye Cal."

Callie watched her girlfriend walk away then headed into her English class to meet the teacher and check out the classroom. After that she headed to her second period class. As she was walking out, she bumped into the last person (or at least one of the last people) she wanted to see.

"George, hi. How have you been?" Callie asked him as she forced out a smile.

George O'Malley was her ex-boyfriend. He was a year younger than Callie. They started dating when Callie was in the eight grade and George was in seventh grade. Callie's friends couldn't really see what she saw in George. Now looking back, Callie couldn't see what she saw in him either. When Callie entered ninth grade, it put a strain on her and George's relationship seeing as they had to attend two different schools. Apparently the strain was too much for George and he ended up cheating on Callie with his best friend Isobel Stevens, or as she's more commonly called, Izzie. The worst part about it was she found out about it through Mark, who found out from Derek, who found out from Meredith, who found out from Izzie. Then, when Callie confronted George about it, he denied it. Of course Callie didn't believe him and broke up with him then and there.

A few weeks later she went to a party where she saw George making out with Izzie. When he spotted Callie, he drunkenly walked over to her and started yelling (although he didn't really know he was yelling because he was so drunk) that she was right, he had cheated on her with Izzie. Needless to say, Callie was humiliated. The weeks that followed were the worst for Callie because of all the whispering and staring.

Then she met Erica at the start of her second semester of freshman year and they became friends. Erica helped her move on and get her mind off of George by convincing her to try out for the basketball team as a distraction. To Callie's surprise she made the team and quickly became the star player. Soon, her team was undefeated and the students no longer treated Callie like a joke. Ever since that night at the party, Callie managed to avoid George, until now.

"I've uhm been good Callie. How about you?"

"Fine. I uhm need to go. See you later."

Callie quickly walked away before George could say anything else and headed to check out her next class. By the time it was 7:45, Callie had seen all her classes with the exception of her last period Spanish class. She's had the same Spanish teacher for the last two years and this year wasn't any different so she decided to skip going to check out her Spanish class and just go straight back to her English class.

She pushed her way through the crowd of students. There was now so many students standing around in the hallway, she could barely move past them. One of her teammates called her over and she stopped to talk to her. She still had ten minutes to get to class so she was in no hurry.

Out of the corner of her eye, Callie saw a blonde girl hurrying through the crowd with her face looking down at her schedule and not looking where she was going. Before Callie could warn her, the blonde tripped over a backpack that was on the floor. Callie quickly shot out her arms and caught her before the blonde could hit the floor. The moment her arms came into contact with the blonde, she felt like someone had set her whole body on fire. She was about to ask the blonde if she was okay but the words died in her mouth as she looked down at the blonde's face. Callie could feel the students' eyes on them and hear their whispering but she didn't care. She ignored them and just looked down at the bluest eyes she had ever seen as they looked back up at her.

"Hi." The blonde said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> First of all, I should let you know that you shouldn't expect regular updates. School is my focus right now but I will write when I can. I plan to update at least once every 2 weeks but plans can change.

**(Voting now closed)**

Next, I'm still taking votes so if you want to vote again you can. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I have a list of questions you can answer that will help with writing more chapters, I will put the questions under the author's note. For those of you who do know what I'm talking about, under the questions I will tell you what has had the most votes so far in case you want to know if your choice is winning but I'm not telling you how much they're winning by. Oh I also added another couple of questions so you can vote for those to.

1. Who should Addison be with, Mark or Teddy? (I'm leaning towards Teddy but you never know.)

2. What sports should Derek and Owen play?

3. What girls should be in a sport and which one?

4. Should Arizona be on the basketball team with Callie or should she be a cheerleader?

5. Are there any characters you definitely want to see in the story?

6. Should Alex be with Izzie or Lucy?

7. What sport should Avery play?

Winning

1. Teddy

2. Derek= football Owen= football

3. Yang= basketball Addison= cheerleader Lexie= cheerleader Teddy= basketball Meredith= volleyball April= cheerleader Lucy= basketball

4. cheerleader

5. Lexie, Yang, Meredith, Alex, April, Mark, Lucy, Avery, Izzie, Webber, Bailey, Eli, Stark, Adele


	2. Chapter 2: New School

**AN:** Hey. So I was not going to update until Sunday but I already had this chapter ready so I thought, 'why not'. Thanks for those who reviewed and all the story and author alerts and the favorites. You guys are amazing. Question, what is Eli's last name? I don't remember if they ever mentioned it so for now I put his last name as James, but if you guys know can you tell me so I can change it.

Oh, by the way, did you guys see last night's episode. It was intense! But now we have to wait until January for more episodes so that sucks. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: New School<span>

"Arizona! Tim! Wake up! It's time to get up for school. You don't want to be late for your first day!"

Arizona groaned as soon as she heard her mom yelling at her and her brother to get up. She turned to look at her clock, 6:45. Arizona groaned again when she saw the time. It was her and her brother's first day of school at Seattle Grace High School. She had been dreading this day all summer. Not that she had any problems with school; it's just the having to move every 18 months because her father is a marine that bothered her. Every 18 months she had to start in a new school and make all new friends. No matter how many times she was the new kid, it still sucked.

Now if you asked her brother Timothy, that was a whole different story. He had no problem moving schools every 18 months. He would say it was an opportunity to date someone with no strings attached. Just tell them you're stay isn't permanent so you're not looking for anything serious then when the time is up, say goodbye to that girl and say hello to the next girl in the next place you stay at. Her brother wasn't the type for long term relationships so it worked for him but for Arizona not so much. She was the type for long term relationships and moving every year and a half complicated things, not to mention that she was a lesbian so having to come out to her friends every year was not that fun.

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her door.

"Yeah?"

"Arizona, are you almost done getting ready? You said you wanted to get to school early and it's already 7:15." Tim said through the door.

"Oh crap!" Arizona yelled out as she scrambled around the room trying to get ready. "I'll be right there!"

She had wanted to get to school earlier in order to see the school and so she wouldn't get lost but it seemed that that wasn't going to happen. She ran downstairs ten minutes later. She quickly said bye to her mother, grabbed a granola bar to eat on the way, and got into her car where her brother was already waiting. She drove to school easily finding her way. (Only because she had learned the way the day before.) The school was 15 minutes away from her house so they arrived there at 7:40. School started at 8:00 so she figured she had enough time to at least find her first period class and if she needed any more help she could just ask one of her classmates.

As they got out of the car, Arizona heard a squeal behind her. She turned around only to find herself enveloped in a hug.

"I'm so glad you both come to school here now!"

"What? No hug for me?" Tim asked.

"Of course you get one."

Arizona watched as her cousin, Teddy Altman, let go of her and went to hug Tim.

"How has my favorite cousin been?" Teddy asked Tim.

Arizona cleared her throat. "Well I see how it is."

"Oh come on Arizona, I'm just teasing you, you know I love you both equally. You're both my favorite cousins. So want me to show you guys around school?"

"I'd love that Teddy but it's already 7:45 and I want to get to my class early." Arizona told her.

"Yeah, I have to go. See you two later." Tim said as he ran inside.

"Let me see your schedule, maybe we'll have some classes together." Teddy said as she snatched Arizona's schedule from her hands and started walking inside, "Looks like we have third period and sixth period together plus lunch. So I'll see you third period."

Teddy handed Arizona her schedule back and before Arizona could say anything else, Teddy waved bye and was swallowed by the sea of students standing in the hallway. Looking down at her watch, she noticed she only had thirteen minutes to get to class.

"Crap!"

She started to look around. She had no idea where her class was.

'_I'm so stupid! I should have asked Teddy for help!'_

She spotted a blonde girl that looked nice enough and walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm new here and I was just wondering if you knew where Mr. James' English class is?"

The girl looked her up and down before smirking.

"Yeah, upstairs take a left then a right; it should be along that hallway." The girl said with an accent before turning back to her friends.

"Thanks."

Now that Arizona had an idea of where she was going, she started walking up the stairs. She looked down at her watch again.

'_Good. I still have ten minutes.'_

She decided to look through her schedule and try to memorize all her classes so she wouldn't have to keep on checking it. Suddenly, she felt her feet hit something on the floor and she stumbled forward. She managed to turn her body so she would land on her back and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact, but instead of feeling the cold hard ground, she felt strong warm arms wrap around her body, stopping her from falling.

Her whole body felt as if it were on fire the second she felt those arms wrap around her. She slowly opened her eyes and her breath hitched as she looked at the beautiful Latina that had stopped her from falling. The Latina looked like she was about to say something but nothing came out. Arizona stared into those chocolate brown eyes, as she tried to think of something to say. Her face broke out into a smile and she said the only thing she could think of at that moment.

"Hi."

That seemed to break the Latina out of her thoughts and she stood Arizona upright.

"I'm Arizona… Robbins."

"Calliope… Callie Torres."

Callie didn't know why she introduced herself as Calliope. She never did that but she couldn't help herself. There was something about the blonde that just made her want to tell her everything about her. Callie felt sparks as they shook hands.

"Calliope… I like it. It's beautiful, it suits you."

Arizona instantly turned red at her words, hoping Callie didn't catch what she was implying. Luckily it didn't seem like she had.

Callie smiled at Arizona's comment.

'_Wait… did she just call me beautiful? She thinks I'm beautiful? I wonder if she's gay.'_

Callie immediately scolded herself for asking herself that.

'_She's probably not gay and even if she is it shouldn't matter because hello I have a girlfriend.'_

"So Calliope, thanks for, you know, saving me from that fall."

"No problem."

Callie frowned when she saw that Arizona looked uncomfortable. When she looked around she noticed why. They were still standing in the middle of the crowded hallway and all eyes were on them.

"Don't you guys have to get to class or something?!" Callie yelled out.

Immediately after she said that, the crowd dispersed and the students went into their classes leaving Callie and Arizona alone in the hallway.

"Wow. Do they listen to everyone like that or do you just have some secret magical power that makes students listen to you?"

"No, unfortunately I don't have any secret powers but they do respect me and that comes in handy sometimes. Some teachers even get annoyed because students listen more to me than them."

"Really? Maybe you can tell me how you gained their respect sometime."

"I'd like that."

Arizona looked down at her watch.

"Oh crap! I have three minutes to get to Mr. James' English class. I have to go; I can't be late on my first day of school."

Arizona started walking down the hallway looking for the classroom.

"Arizona!"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. James' English class is downstairs." Callie said as she pointed down.

"But… this girl told me it was down this hallway."

"What girl?"

"I didn't catch her name but she was blonde, blue eyes, shorter than you."

"Can you be more specific, because it sounds like you're describing yourself."

"Uhm… she had an accent-"

"You must be talking about Sadie Harris. Lesson #1, never listen to anything Sadie Harris tells you."

Just then the bell rang.

"Great, it's my first day here and I'm late, and I still have no idea where Mr. James' class is!"

"No problem, I have him right now too. Just follow me."

"Thanks. Can I see your schedule?"

"Why?"

"Can I just see it please?"

"Fine."

Callie handed Arizona her schedule.

"AP English, AP Pre-Calculus, AP Biology, Lunch, AP U.S. History, and AP Spanish. Wow, all AP classes. You're a nerd!"

"I am not a nerd; I'm just very dedicated to school."

"Ms. Torres!"

They heard someone yell from down the hall. They looked back to see a man walking towards them.

"Who's that?" Arizona asked Callie.

"That is Principal Webber." Callie told her.

"Oh great! The principal! Now we're really in trouble."

"Arizona, calm down."

Principal Webber finally caught up to them.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

Before Arizona could say anything, Callie cut in.

"Yes we are sir, but you see, Arizona here is new to this school. She got lost and couldn't find her classroom so I offered to walk her to class. I mean, what kind of student would I be if I didn't help the newest addition of our Seattle Grace team find her way around school?"

"You're right! Now I will write a note excusing you both for being tardy but just this once, okay?"

"Of course sir."

After writing the note, Principal Webber walked away. Arizona just stared after him shocked that they hadn't gotten into trouble. Callie grabbed Arizona's arm and dragged her towards their classroom.

"Come on. We don't want to be any later."

Once they got to class, Callie handed Mr. James the note and they sat down in the only two empty seats left that were, unfortunately for them, across the room from each other. Callie gave Arizona a smile before settling in to listen to the teacher tell them what he expected from them this year.


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

**AN:**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Oh and I am determined to reply to everyone's reviews so if you don't have an account I'll reply to you here but if you do, I'm pretty sure I replied to you already. And if I miss someone then I'm sorry.

**Comment Replies:**

**Calzona: **Your votes have been taken into account :) You actually broke 2 tie breakers but you created 2 ties also. So I'm going to give everyone one more chance to vote on the 2 questions at the bottom.

****Merison:****Wow! You'll love and praise me forever? That sounds pretty good. Addison is going to end up with... you'll just have to wait and see ;) **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Classes<span>

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of first period, Arizona walked out of the room wondering where her next class was. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering what your next class was so I could walk you there." Callie said.

"Actually, I have pre-calc with you next."

"Cool. Come on, this way."

Callie led Arizona to the end of the hall and walked into the last classroom. Callie walked to the back of the classroom where there were two empty seats next to each other. They sat down but as Arizona started taking her things out of her bag, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw a guy looking down at her.

She turned to look at Callie to see if she knew him but Callie was no longer sitting next to her. She looked around and found her talking to some girl at the front of the class. Arizona couldn't help but feel a little jealous as the girl put her hand on Callie's arm. Finally, she turned her attention back to the guy who hadn't said a word but was still staring at her.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah you can Blondie. You can help me by moving."

"Excuse me?"

Arizona didn't like the way he was talking to her. She had met his type before, the type that thinks he can get whatever he wants because of his looks.

"You heard me Blondie. That's my seat."

Arizona was starting to get annoyed.

'_Who does this guy think he is?'_

Arizona stood up but did not move away from the seat.

"Okay first of all, my name is not Blondie, it is Arizona Robbins and second of all, you don't own the seat, so I'm not going to move just because some arrogant, conceited, pig-headed guy tells me to!"

Callie was talking to her teammate Cristina, when Cristina pointed behind her.

"Looks like Sloan is fighting with the new girl."

Callie turned around in time to see Arizona stand up. Callie walked toward them and got there right as Arizona was calling Mark an arrogant, conceited, pig-headed guy. Callie couldn't help but think that Arizona was hot when she was mad… well hotter than she usually was.

"Sloan, what the heck are you doing?"

Luckily, the teacher seemed to be running late so he wasn't there to get them in trouble.

"Blondie is sitting in my seat! Everybody knows we always sit next to each other in our classes."

"I told you not to call me that!" Arizona yelled at him.

'_HOT.'_ Was all Callie could think.

"Arizona sit down, I'll handle him."

Arizona obeyed and sat down. She started looking between Callie and the guy, wondering if maybe they were dating.

"First of all Sloan, Blondie has a name. Second of all, you don't own that seat, and third of all, I know we always sit next to each other but maybe we should change that. How about next time you want to sit next to me, you get to class earlier in order to save us seats or if you don't want to do that you can nicely ask one of the people sitting next to me if you can sit in that desk instead of acting like a jerk and telling them to move. Now if they say no, then you need to suck it up and find somewhere else to sit."

"Fine, I'll go find somewhere else to sit."

Once Mark walked away Callie sat down at her desk.

"That was incredibly hot." Arizona said but proceeded to blush as her words registered in her brain.

Callie pretended to not hear the blonde in order to save her from any more humiliation.

"Sorry about that Arizona. Mark can come off as a jerk sometimes… well most of the time but once you get to know him you get to know the not jerk part of him."

"It's okay. I should've let your boyfriend sit with you. I can move if you want."

"What?! Mark is so not my boyfriend. Never was, never will be. He's one of my best friends. Trust me he is not my type, nowhere near my type."

Before Arizona could ask about what Callie meant, Mr. Chang walked in. Arizona spent the rest of the period wondering what Callie meant by nowhere near her type. When the bell rang, they walked out of the classroom. Arizona opened her mouth to ask Callie what she meant, when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

"I don't know. I'm thinking it's the best girl in the entire world?"

"Aww! I love you too Arizona. I think you tie with me for the best girl in the world." Teddy said as she removed her hands from Arizona's eyes.

Arizona looked at Callie. She saw, what she thought looked like, jealousy flash in Callie's eyes but it was gone before she could make sure.

"Teddy, this is Callie."

"Everyone knows who Callie is." Teddy said.

Callie kept on glaring at Teddy.

"Callie, this is Teddy, my cousin."

Callie looked shocked when she heard the word cousin but quickly smiled and stuck out her hand to shake Teddy's.

"Callie here has been showing me around school. She's been a big help."

Arizona shot Callie a smile which Callie gladly returned.

"Well Arizona, I know how much you hate being late so tell me your next class and I'll walk you there."

Before Arizona could answer Teddy cut in.

"Actually my next class is with Arizona so I'll walk her."

"Oh okay."

Callie couldn't help but be disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend more time with Arizona. Arizona noticed that Callie looked disappointed and if she was being honest, she was also disappointed that Callie wasn't going to walk her to class.

"I'll see you later Callie."

"Yeah, see you later Arizona."

Callie arrived to her Biology class and scanned the room for an empty seat. Her eyes landed on Arizona who was talking to Teddy.

'_She's in this class too?'_

Callie started to walk toward them when someone called her name.

"Hey Cal!"

Callie turned to see who called her name. Erica was sitting down and motioning for Callie to sit in the seat next to her.

'_I forgot Erica was in this class.'_

Reluctantly, Callie walked toward Erica and away from the blue eyed blonde she really wanted to talk to.

Arizona was talking to Teddy when she saw Callie walk into the classroom. She felt Callie's eyes on her as she continued to talk to Teddy. Arizona knew Callie and she had this class together but didn't want to tell Callie just so she could see Callie's surprised face when she spotted her. Callie had no idea how many classes they actually had together.

Arizona kept her eyes on Callie. She saw that the Latina was about to walk her way when someone called her over. Arizona frowned as she saw Callie walk toward a blue eyed blonde and sit next to her. Then she saw as Callie and the blonde kissed.

'_Wait what! Did they just…'_

Arizona let out a gasp. Teddy noticed that Arizona's attention was no longer on her but on someone else. She turned to see who her cousin was looking at.

"Ah yes. Erica Hahn."

The name caught Arizona's attention.

"Erica Hahn?"

"Yup. That's the blonde's name. She's Callie's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You mean Callie's…."

"Yup. I'm surprised you didn't know. Usually your gaydar is better than that."

"My gaydar did go off but I don't know, I just didn't think I was right this time. And I definitely didn't think she had a girlfriend."

"Well she is gay and she does have a girlfriend. They've been dating for almost a year and a half."

Arizona was disappointed when she heard that. She felt a connection with Callie that she had never felt before and she thought Callie felt it too but she was obviously wrong.

"So why did you think you're gaydar was wrong? You know you're always right."

Teddy noticed that Arizona was once again not paying attention to her but to Callie and Erica. Something suddenly dawned on Teddy.

"Oh my God! You like her!"

By this time, class had already started and they were all supposed to be reading so the class was quiet. When Teddy said that, everyone heard and turned to stare at her but when they noticed her eyes were on Arizona their eyes shifted to Arizona. Noticing this, Arizona turned red from embarrassment. She turned to look at Callie and saw that Callie was looking at her in confusion. Arizona turned back to Teddy.

"Thanks for announcing that to the whole class." Arizona whispered.

"What?" Teddy asked.

She looked around and finally noticed the whole class was staring at them. Before she could say anything, the teacher spoke up.

"Okay! Everyone back to work. Teddy, Arizona no talking. I don't want to have to move you away from each other on the first day of class."

Everyone went back to work and Teddy mouthed sorry to Arizona. Once class ended and Arizona gathered her things, Teddy grabbed her arm and dragged her out of class. She took her away from the crowd of students.

"I can't believe you're crushing on Callie Torres."

"Teddy can we not talk about this. It's lunchtime and I'm hungry."

"Fine we'll go get lunch but we are talking about this later."

"Uggh! Fine!"

Arizona gave in knowing there was no use arguing with Teddy. They went into the cafeteria and got in line to get lunch. Arizona scanned the room and her eyes stopped as she spotted Callie sitting at a lunch table with Mark, Erica, and three other people who she recognized from her Biology class but couldn't remember their names. Teddy rolled her eyes as she noticed that Arizona was staring at Callie again.

"That's the 'In Crowd'"

"The what now?" Arizona asked, not really paying attention to what Teddy was saying.

Teddy elbowed Arizona to get her attention.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Satisfied that Teddy had Arizona's attention, she continued.

"I said that that's the 'In Crowd' which is basically the group of popular students."

"The 'In Crowd'? That's a stupid name."

"Tell me about it. Someone just started calling them that and it just stuck."

"So that's all the students in the 'In Crowd'?"

"Yeah well the main ones at least."

Teddy and Arizona finally arrived to the front of the lunch line. Once they paid for their food, they sat down at an empty table.

"So why are they popular?" Arizona asked, "And what do you mean they're the main ones."

"Well you see the one with the insanely perfect hair? That's Derek Shepherd. He's the captain of the football team. The one sitting next to him is Owen Hunt. He also plays football. Then there's Mark Sloan. He's the quarterback of the football team and pretty much every girl in school wants to date him… well at least every straight girl who's not taken. The girl sitting on Callie's right is Addison Montgomery, head cheerleader. Last but not least, the main person of the group, Callie Torres. She's the captain of the basketball team and the leading scorer. She's also insanely smart. Those five make the main group. They're all 11th graders and they've known each other since 7th grade but didn't really become a group until the middle of freshman year."

"What about Erica? Isn't she a part of the group?"

"Erica is what we would call popular by association. She's only part of the group because she's dating Callie."

Just then, Arizona saw three more girls walk up and sit at Callie's table.

"What about them?"

"They are Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, and Aria Torres. Cristina and Meredith are the same as Erica but slightly more popular than Erica. Cristina is dating Owen and Meredith is dating Derek. They're a year younger than us. Aria is Callie's sister which is why she gets to sit there. She's a freshman."

"This is a lot of information. My head is starting to hurt."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Teddy and Arizona stood up to go throw away their trash.

"I'll tell you more information when we have more time. What's your next class?"

"U.S. History with Mr. Warren."

"Okay, just walk upstairs and go to the end of the hall, it should be on your right."

"Thanks. I'll see you later Teddy."

Arizona found her class easily thanks to Teddy. She took a seat in the middle of the classroom where there were empty seats all around her. She took out her notebook and started doodling. Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump.

"Are you following me?"

* * *

><p>'<em>She's staring at me again.'<em>

Callie was sitting at her lunch table trying to pay attention to whatever Mark was saying but finding it hard because a blue eyed blonde kept staring at her. During Biology, Callie could feel Arizona's eyes on her and was so distracted that she had missed what Arizona had said, causing everyone to stare at her, and now out of the corner of her eye she could see Arizona staring at her again. Callie decided to try to ignore her and just pay attention to Mark.

When lunch ended and her friends left her alone, she turned to look at Arizona, hoping she was still there so she could walk her to class but the blonde was already gone. Sighing, Callie got up and walked to her class. As she entered she immediately noticed Arizona sitting in the desk in the middle of the classroom. Everyone was standing around talking so the seats around her were empty. Callie smiled as she walked up behind Arizona.

"Are you following me?"

Callie saw Arizona jump in her seat obviously startled. Callie started laughing at Arizona's reaction and sat down in the desk next to hers. Arizona pouted.

"You know Calliope it's not nice to scare people and then laugh at them."

Callie couldn't help but find Arizona's pout adorable.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you following me?"

Arizona looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been in every single one of my classes so far."

"I know we have every class together except for last period Spanish."

"How did you know?"

"I looked at your schedule remember."

"Oh right, but when you looked at it this morning you called me a nerd even though you're a nerd too."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't, I just didn't mention it."

Just then the bell rang and two students ran in, Arizona instantly recognized Mark Sloan.

"Good, the teacher is not here yet." Mark said.

Arizona looked around and sure enough the teacher wasn't there.

'_What is with these teachers being late to class?'_

"Hey Callie."

"Hey Addison, hey Mark."

"Who's the blonde?" Addison asked.

"Oh, Arizona this is Addison, Addison this is Arizona."

"Nice to meet you." Addison said.

"Likewise."

Addison took a seat next to Callie and Mark sat behind her.

Fifth period went by fast for Arizona and before she knew it she was in her sixth period Spanish class. The only class she didn't have with Callie. Although Callie also had Spanish, Callie's was an advanced Spanish class. Luckily Teddy was in her Spanish class so she knew at least one person.

"Okay class. I know you've been getting the whole expectations speech this whole day so I'm not going to be doing that."

The class cheered, glad that they didn't have to endure that speech again.

"Instead what we are going to do is take a little quiz to see how much you know."

At hearing this, the whole class groaned. Ms. Sanchez passed out the quizzes and the class immediately started. The bell rang and everyone turned in their quizzes. Arizona said bye to Teddy and walked to her locker and left her books then she headed to her car to wait for her brother.

"Hey Arizona, how was your day?" Tim asked as he got into the car.

"Good, except for last period Spanish. We had to take a quiz and I totally failed."

"That sucks. My day was great. I actually like this school. There are a lot of hot girls here."

Arizona rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. She put her key in the ignition and turned it but the car wouldn't turn on. She kept trying with no such luck. Arizona and Tim got out of the car.

"Great! Just great! Stupid car!"

"Wow, you must really hate your car."

Arizona spun around to find Callie smiling at her.

"Calliope, hi. I didn't see you there."

"Obviously. What's wrong?"

"My car won't turn on."

"Pop the hood."

Arizona did as she was told. Callie looked under the hood for a few minutes before closing it.

"Looks like your battery is dead."

"Great. Tim, call mom. See if she can pick us up."

"She can't. Her car is in the shop, remember?"

"Oh right. I guess we're walking home."

"I can give you a ride if you want."

"Sure thanks!" Tim replied before Arizona could.

"Cool, we just have to wait for my sister to get here. I'm Callie Torres by the way."

Arizona realized she hadn't introduced Callie to Tim yet.

"Right, Callie this is my brother Timothy Robbins."

"Nice to meet you Timothy."

"Actually, it's just Tim. Arizona is the only one who calls me Timothy. She has this weird thing for full names."

"Yeah I noticed. The car is this way."

Callie led them a few spaces away and stopped in front of a Ford Mustang GT.

"Whoa! This is your car?! Sweet!" Tim said.

"Actually, this is my sister's car. I'm more into the older cars. I own a blue T-bird."

"Really? Arizona loves T-birds, but she got stuck with my dad's old BMW. She's saving up for a T-bird."

Callie looked at Arizona and smiled. Arizona blushed and smiled back.

"Hey Callie, sorry it took me so long!" Aria came running up.

"Aria, this is Arizona and her brother Tim, guys this is my sister Aria."

"If you don't mind me asking, what grade are you in?" Tim asked.

"I'm in the 9th grade."

"So you're what, 13, 14? And you already have a car, and not just any car a Mustang, my dream car. I mean I'm a year older than you and I still haven't gotten a car. You know what's weird, you own my dream car and Callie owns Arizona's dream car."

"The rule in our family is once you enter high school, you're old enough to own one, not old enough to drive it, but own it."

"Well when you are old enough to drive it, I'll bet you'll look hot in it!"

Realizing what he just said, Tim quickly looked down. Arizona turned to look at her brother.

'_Is he blushing? Timothy never blushes.'_

She looked between Tim and Aria and noticed that they were both blushing. Realization dawned on her, but before she could say anything to Tim, Callie spoke up.

"Well, let's get you two home. Get in."

Arizona was about to get in the backseat with Tim when Aria stopped her.

"Arizona, why don't you sit in the front seat with Callie? I'll sit in the back with Tim."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sitting in the back."

"I insist."

Arizona headed to the front seat but not before mouthing, "She likes you" to Tim and making him blush. Once everyone was strapped in, Arizona gave Callie her address and they went on their way. An awkward silence fell around them and Arizona couldn't take it anymore.

"So Calliope, do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Not at all. Go for it."

Arizona turned on the radio and Little Pieces by Gomez started playing.

"I love this song!" Callie and Arizona said in unison.

As Callie stopped at a red light, they looked at each other and smiled.

"You know, I have never met anyone who listens to Gomez." Callie told Arizona.

"Really? Me neither."

Callie and Arizona stared at each other until Aria interrupted.

"Callie, light's green."

As Callie started driving again, Aria continued.

"You know, you guys are pretty perfect for each other. You both like old cars; you listen to the same music. All that is left is for Arizona to be gay and Callie you can dump Erica and start going out with Arizona."

"Aria, shut up!" Callie yelled.

This time Tim decided to intercede.

"Actually, Aria is right. Anyways it works out fine because Arizona is-"

"This is our house here!" Arizona cut off her brother before he could finish his sentence.

As Callie stopped in front of their house, Arizona turned to Callie.

"Thanks Calliope for the ride. We appreciate it."

"No problem… and I'm sorry if Aria made you uncomfortable with that gay comment. In case you didn't know, I'm gay. I hope that doesn't weird you out."

"Trust me, it's no problem."

Arizona climbed out of the car and shut the door. She turned to her brother as he got out of the car. He turned back to Aria.

"Bye Aria. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He winked at her.

"Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow." Aria blushed.

Callie and Aria watched as the Robbins' siblings went into their house.

"Wow, he's amazing!" Aria said.

All Callie could think was, _'Yes she is…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you enjoyed it. On to the questions...

(**Voting Closed)**

1. Should Meredith play basketball or volleyball?

2. Should Alex be with Izzie or Lucy?

So in the spirit of Thanksgiving I just want to give thanks to all my amazing readers. You're the best! Hope you all have an awesome Thanksgiving! (You know, I noticed that I use the word awesome way more now than before Arizona joined the show.)


	4. Chapter 4: Ride to School

**AN:** Sorry I've been MIA. Like I told my new friend McDag, I have three excuses for why I haven't updated, 1. I've had writer's block on Ch. 6 and I didn't want to post this chapter until I was done with Ch. 6 but I'm done now. (and I've become addicted to Facebook and Facebook games) 2. I had some big assignments due for school and we were going on winter break so I had to get those in. 3. I had surgery on the 16th (Friday) then Saturday I fainted so I've been recovering from those two incidents but I'm better now.

I wasn't going to update until Sunday but then I realized that's Christmas so I'm going to be busy. I guess this is kind of an early birthday present.

**Comment Replies:**

**Lila**: You're idea isn't bad and I'm actually going to use a version of what you suggested but it's not going to be exactly the same. Thanks for the idea! :)

**Hissatomi:** Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Ride to School<span>

As they entered the house, Arizona stopped Tim before he could run upstairs.

"So Timothy, you and Aria were getting pretty cozy."

Before Tim could say anything, their mother walked in.

"Hey you two. How was school?"

"Fine." They answered.

"Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"Timothy met a girl he likes!" Arizona told her mother.

Barbara looked at her son and smiled.

"Well I'm happy. What's her name? Have you asked her out yet? Do you really like her?"

"Aria Torres and no. I just met her mom. Yes I do really like her. I'm not the only one that found someone I like though." Tim said before shooting his sister a smirk and running upstairs.

"You found a girl you like? What's her name? Please don't tell me she's straight because we all know what happened last time."

"No, she's not straight. Her name is Calliope Torres, she's Aria's older sister. She's beautiful and amazing and funny and-"

"And it seems like you really like her. Have you asked her out yet?"

"I can't, she has a girlfriend. Anyways, I haven't even told her I'm gay yet."

After talking more about her day with her mom and telling her about the car, Arizona went upstairs to finish her homework. Barbara looked at her daughter going upstairs. She had never seen Arizona happier than when she was talking about Callie.

'_Whoever this Calliope girl is, she makes my daughter very happy. I just hope it works out.'_

* * *

><p>"So Aria," Callie started as they got out of the car, "you and Tim huh?"<p>

"What do you mean me and Tim, we just met!"

"Yeah, but I saw the way you two looked at each other, you both like each other."

"Well by that logic, then I can say the same thing about you and Arizona."

"What?! No way, I have a girlfriend, plus Arizona is straight."

"Cal, the way she was looking at you, trust me, she's not straight. And who cares about Erica, dump her. Nobody likes her anyway." Aria told her sister as she headed to her room.

Callie went to the kitchen to get a snack and then headed to her room. She started to think about what Aria said.

'_Is Aria right? Is Arizona gay? I hope she is. Wait, what are you saying Callie?! You have a girlfriend who you love… I think. Do I love Erica? I've been with her for a year and a half and I've never felt the way I do with her as I feel when I see Arizona. This is going to bug me. Tomorrow I'll ask Arizona if she's gay.'_ Callie decided before starting on her homework.

The next day, Callie and Aria were getting ready to leave for school when Callie's phone started ringing. She looked at her phone but didn't recognize the number. She contemplated whether or not to answer the phone. Finally, after five rings, she decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Calliope?"

Callie's heart skipped a beat as she instantly recognized the voice on the other line.

"Arizona! Hi, how did you get my number?"

"Well Calliope you are the most popular girl in school. Practically everyone has your number. I just called Teddy and it took her about five minutes to get your number."

"Arizona, I don't mean to sound rude but Aria and I were just heading to school, was there something you needed?"

"Oh right, Timothy and I need a ride to school and I was wondering if…"

"Say no more. I'll pick you up in about five minutes."

"Thank you so much Calliope! I guess I'll see you in five minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

Callie hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys.

"Aria! Change of plans. We're picking up Tim and Arizona, oh and we're taking my car."

Arizona and Tim were waiting outside their house when a blue T-bird pulled up in front of them. Tim let out a long whistle as Callie got out of her car and tapped the top of the hood.

"So Arizona, what do you think?!" Callie yelled out.

Arizona ran to the car and walked around it, admiring it.

"This is amazing! I love it."

Aria got out of the front seat and went to sit in the back with Tim, this time with no complaints from Arizona. Once everyone was in the car, Callie drove off.

"So Arizona… I'm curious. If you needed a ride, why didn't you just ask Teddy, why did you go through the trouble of finding out my number?"

"Teddy lives closer to the school then I do, so she would have had to drive out of her way just to pick us up… plus I had another chance to see you, I wasn't about to turn it down." Arizona added as an afterthought.

Callie smiled as she heard that.

'_Is she flirting with me?'_

Callie slightly turned her head to look at Arizona. Arizona gave her a quick wink and a smile before turning to look out the window. Callie shifted her gaze back to the road.

"Well I'm glad to hear you wanted to see me again because I wanted to see you too."

A blush crept over Arizona's face. She looked at her brother through the rearview mirror and saw him mouth 'She totally likes you,' at her. That just made her face go redder. Luckily they had just arrived at school so Arizona got out of the car, hoping the blush disappeared before Callie looked at her. As all four of them walked up to school, Aria and Tim broke off from their little group and headed off in a different direction, leaving Callie and Arizona alone.

"You know they totally like each other." Callie told Arizona.

"Oh I know. Aria is the first girl Timothy has liked in a while. It's nice to see him so happy."

As they were walking towards their class, they bumped into Erica.

"Hey babe, what happened? You got here later than usual."

Erica leaned in to give her a kiss. As Callie pulled back after the kiss, her eyes immediately found Arizona's. She saw a flash of what looked like jealousy cross Arizona's face before she smiled. Although to Callie, this smile seemed more forced than the others Arizona usually gave her. Callie felt guilty for kissing Erica but she had no idea why.

'_Of course I know why. It's because I want to be kissing Arizona not Erica. Shut up Callie, you shouldn't be saying that. Erica is your girlfriend and you don't even know if Arizona is gay yet.'_

Callie was brought out of her inner monologue by her girlfriend waving her hand in front of her face. Callie realized that she had spaced out and had been staring at Arizona the whole time, who now looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts. Anyways, I'm here later than usual because I gave Arizona and her brother a ride here, which reminds me, Erica this is Arizona Robbins, Arizona this is my girlfriend Erica Hahn."

"So you're the new girl everyone is talking about." Erica said as she gave her a smirk.

"I guess."

Just then, the warning bell to get to class sounded.

"Well Erica, I'll see you in biology."

"Nice meeting you Arizona. I'll see you later Cal. Love you."

Callie hesitated for a second.

"Uhm yeah, me too."

Erica walked away and Callie turned to Arizona.

"Shall we get to class?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you all liked it. One more thing, I promised CalzonaFan01 that I would do one more voting thing on whether Arizona is should be on the B-Ball team or cheerleading but I think I managed to appease her if Arizona doesn't end up on the B-Ball team. I also forgot to ask another question so you can vote again if you want. Also, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to tell you how many votes each question won by as they show up in the story.

**(Voting Closed)**

1. Should Arizona be on the basketball team with Callie or should she be a cheerleader?

2. Should Bailey be with Ben or Eli?

Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5: Lovestruck Teens

**AN:**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have finals this week so I have been trying to get my grades up these past few week. Tomorrow is the last day of finals luckily.

So the votes were close for the Arizona question but there was a winner by one vote which you will find out this chapter.

**Comment Replies:**

**Hissatomi:** This chapter is longer, hope you like it. :)

**anonymous, busnowboard, Britann,** **and reviewwws:** Thanks for voting!

**whaeva:** If you don't like my story, stop reading it.

**AMCPrincess:** I wouldn't say my writing is brilliant but thanks for the compliment. I actually updated this just for you. Seeing as you commented 3 time on Ch. 4 and I kind of felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Love Struck Teens<span>

Once their first period ended, Callie and Arizona headed off to their math class. Callie spent all of first period contemplating how to broach the subject of Arizona's sexuality. She finally decided to start slow and work up to it.

"So Arizona, where were you before you joined us here in Seattle?"

"We actually moved here from L.A. so not that far."

'_Okay Callie. This is your chance to bring up the topic.'_

"Really? So uh… leave any heartbroken guys behind?"

"I'm sure all the guys that I never gave a chance were heartbroken but no, I didn't leave behind a special person."

Callie noticed how Arizona said person and didn't specify guy or girl. She let out a frustrated sigh.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Arizona sat down at her desk next to Callie as the bell rang and their math teacher Mr. Chang entered.

"Okay class, today you'll be working in pairs and completing the problems on the board. It's all review so you should know all of it but if you need help don't hesitate to ask. Anything you don't finish becomes homework. Now get to work."

Arizona turned to Callie about to ask her if she wanted to be partners but Mark walked over.

"Hey Torres. Come on, let's work together."

Callie turned to look at Arizona. She noticed how her smile slightly fell.

"It's okay Calliope if you want to work with Mark. I can find a different partner."

Arizona saw as Callie looked at Mark then back at her and smiled. Without breaking eye contact with Arizona, Callie spoke to Mark.

"No thanks Sloan, I'm good."

Mark let out an annoyed sigh as he walked away. Callie and Arizona opened up their books and got to work. They finished with ten minutes left of class. Callie decided to try her luck again at finding out Arizona's sexuality.

"I don't mean to seem nosy but I'm curious… so there was absolutely no special person in your life. No person you liked or had a crush on?"

Arizona smirked at Callie's use of the word person. She knew Callie wanted to know her sexuality. Callie may not have noticed but as they were walking out of their English class, Callie kept on muttering to herself to "just ask Arizona if she's gay." Arizona pretended like she hadn't heard her and decided that she could have a little fun with it. So when Callie had asked her if there had been a special guy, she had purposely used the word person, but it seemed like Callie was adamant to find out more.

"Well there was someone I had a tiny crush on."

"What was their name?"

"Sam."

Callie's face fell as she heard the name Sam. Arizona noticed this and smiled. She decided to put Callie out of her misery.

"Yeah, I had a crush on Samantha for a long time but I never told her."

Arizona's words registered in her brain and her smile quickly returned.

'_Samantha? So she is into girls. Yes!'_

Before Callie could say anything, the bell rang and Arizona was out of her seat.

"Come on Calliope! Don't want to be late for Biology!"

Callie managed to catch up to Arizona.

"Wait, so you are gay?"

"Yes Calliope, I am."

"I can't believe Aria was right. She told me yesterday that you are gay."

"Who told you yesterday that Arizona was gay?" Teddy asked as she popped up behind them.

Callie and Arizona jumped.

"God Teddy, don't do that!" Arizona told her cousin.

Callie heard someone call her. She slowed down as she saw Cristina calling her and let Arizona and Teddy go ahead.

"So Arizona, you finally told Callie that you're gay."

"What do you mean finally? I just met her yesterday."

"Yeah, now you just need to tell her that you like her."

"Teddy!"

Arizona looked behind them and saw Callie looked deep in conversation with the girl she was talking to yesterday in math class. Arizona sighed in relief. It didn't seem like Callie had heard Teddy. Arizona and Teddy went to their seats as Callie said bye to her friend and headed to sit next to Erica. Arizona made a face as they kissed.

"Could you be any more obvious?"

"What?" Arizona turned to look at Teddy.

"If you don't want Callie to find out how you feel about her then maybe you shouldn't be making faces every time you see Callie with her girlfriend."

"I wasn't-"

"Arizona! Teddy! It seems like your conversation is more important than taking notes on my lecture. Would you like to share what seems to be a very important discussion?"

"No sir. Sorry Mr. Stark." Teddy and Arizona said in unison.

"This is your second warning, one more and I will separate you."

"Yes sir."

As Mr. Stark turned back to the board Arizona continued.

"I wasn't making faces."

"Sure, whatever you say. Next thing you know, you're going to tell me you're not in love with her." Teddy said as she started copying down notes.

Arizona just gaped at her, shock written all over her face. After a few seconds, she managed to find her words.

"Theodora Altman, I am not in love with Callie Torres, I just met her!"

"Okay that is enough!" Mr. Stark said as he caught Teddy and Arizona talking again. "Arizona Robbins, switch seats with… Erica Hahn."

"What?!" Arizona and Erica yelled out.

"Now!"

Arizona and Erica gathered their things. As they were passing each other, Erica glared at Arizona and said, "Nice going!" before heading to her new seat.

When Arizona sat down, she looked at Callie who gave her a smile before continuing to work. Arizona kept on stealing glances at Callie. Around halfway through the period, Arizona noticed Callie has stopped writing and seemed lost in thought. Suddenly, Arizona saw Callie flinch as if she were reliving a memory. She then noticed fear and pain flash in Callie's eyes. Before Arizona could do or say anything, Callie was back to work as if nothing had happened. Arizona was still trying to figure out what had just happened to Callie when she started speaking to her.

"So Arizona, what was so important that you had to get in trouble for."

"What?"

"Your conversation with Teddy. It seemed like you were kind of annoyed with her."

"Really? And how would you know that I seemed annoyed?"

"I uh… I was-"

"Calliope, were you watching me?"

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the thought of Callie watching her. Callie saw that Arizona seemed to be delighted by this. Satisfied that Arizona wasn't going to think of her as some creepy stalker, she decided to kick it up a notch.

"Well can you blame me? A beautiful girl sitting so close yet so far away from me. I just couldn't resist."

Arizona blushed and made eye contact with Callie.

"I know the feeling."

They kept on staring at each other until Arizona felt eyes on them. She looked past Callie and saw Erica glaring at her. She then looked to the front of the class and noticed Stark glaring at them. Arizona quickly pretended to go to work. Callie put her hand on Arizona's arm.

"Everything okay?"

Arizona looked up into the worried eyes of the brunette.

"Yes, I just saw Stark glaring at us and I don't want to get detention or something for talking again."

Callie looked at Stark then back at Arizona.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, you won't get in trouble. He learned his lesson the first time he got me in trouble."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that my coach is a very scary woman when she wants to be and was not too happy when she found out that her star player was going to have to miss practice for a week because Stark gave me detention. He got yelled at for ten minutes nonstop by her. He's never looked so scared before. That was the first and last time he got me in trouble."

"So you get special treatment huh? Maybe I should hang out with you more often."

"I have absolutely no objections to that."

Arizona smiled at that but it quickly faded as she saw that Erica was glaring at her again.

"Maybe you don't have any objections but I'm pretty sure your girlfriend would."

"What?" Callie looked confused.

Arizona pointed behind Callie. When Callie turned around, she saw Erica glaring at Arizona. When Erica noticed Callie looking at her, she gave her a smile and quickly went back to work. Callie turned back to Arizona.

"Ignore her. She's always bitter."

The rest of the period went by quickly. When the period ended, Erica dragged Callie away, not giving her a chance to say bye to Arizona. Teddy walked over to Arizona.

"I can't believe I have to sit next to Erica Hahn for the rest of the year. Thanks a lot Arizona!"

"How was getting moved my fault?! You're the one that kept bringing up Calliope and how I'm in love with her, which by the way I am not! I just met her, do I like her? Of course I do. Am I in love with her? No! Can I fall in love with her? Yes!"

Arizona stopped her ranting as she realized what she said. Teddy looked at her.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe I just said that."

Teddy and Arizona walked to the cafeteria in silence. They got their lunch and sat down.

"No one, and I mean no one, ever finds out I said that, got it Teddy?"

"Got it. Now you want to hear more info?"

"Sure."

Arizona was glad that Teddy changed the topic.

"Okay, let's continue with the populars. I already told you what sport the main ones play. Now Yang is on the basketball team with Callie, Meredith plays volleyball, and Aria is a cheerleader…"

Teddy spent the rest of lunch talking to Arizona about everything she needed to know. When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Teddy got up but crashed into someone. They both toppled over. Teddy opened her eyes and found that she had managed to fall on none other than Addison Montgomery. Teddy turned red with embarrassment. She got up.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"-fall on top of me? Yeah, I kind of figured that." Addison said.

Teddy offered her hand and helped Addison up.

"Again, I am so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, it was an accident. Bye Teddy, bye Arizona." Addison said as she walked off.

Teddy stared after her.

"She knows my name." She whispered to herself.

Arizona heard this and realization dawned on her. She grabbed Teddy's arm, breaking her out of the spell.

"You like her."

"What?! I do not!"

"Teddy, I can tell. Do not even try to lie to me."

"Okay fine. I like her. Happy now?"

"Yes! Oh my God! You should ask her out!"

Before Teddy could respond, the bell rang again signaling the start of their next class. They realized they were late and they went their separate ways but not before Arizona promised Teddy they were going to continue the discussion later. Arizona walked into her history class three minutes late.

"Ahh Ms. Robbins, so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Mr. Warren, my cousin was having some personal issues that I had to help her with. It won't happen again." Arizona said as she took her seat next to Callie.

"See to it that it doesn't." Mr. Warren continued with the lesson.

"Hey Arizona," Addison said catching Arizona's attention, "is everything okay with Teddy? I mean, she didn't get hurt when she fell, did she?"

Arizona smiled at the concern on Addison's face.

"No, she's perfectly fine."

Arizona turned back to her work.

'_Oh yeah, they totally like each other.'_

As History ended and Spanish started, Arizona took her seat next to Teddy. Before she could broach the issue at hand, Ms. Sanchez walked in and immediately started talking.

"So class, I graded the tests you took and needless to say, you all need a lot of help on your Spanish. Now the AP Spanish teacher, Ms. Garza, agreed to collaborate with our class."

Ms. Sanchez took out a bucket from under her desk and started walking down the first isle of the class.

"Now in this bucket we have the names of her students that have her this period. You are each going to reach in and grab a name. Whoever you get will be your… let's just call it, tutor for the next few months. They will help you on your work. If Ms. Garza or I find out that they're doing all the work, both of you will receive F's."

It was now time for Arizona to pick out a name. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a paper. She read it over and over again, making sure she was reading it right.

"So who'd you get?" Teddy asked as she read the name. "Callie Torres. Oh this is going to be good." Teddy laughed but quickly stopped as she looked down at the name she got. "Addison Montgomery."

"No, that's going to be good." Arizona said as she saw who Teddy got.

"How the hell is Addison even in advanced Spanish?"

After class, Teddy and Arizona walked to their lockers. Arizona was still freaking out about getting Callie as a partner.

"I can't believe I got Callie. Now for the next few months I will have Callie for all my classes. I'm going to have to spend my whole sixth period working in close proximity with her."

"Yeah, not to mention you'll probably have to go to each other's house." Teddy casually mentioned.

"What do you mean by that?! Why would we have to go to each other's houses?"

"I guess you tuned Ms. Sanchez out after you read Callie's name huh? She said we have this huge project as our semester final that we have to work on with our partner. She said we might need to work with each other outside of school."

"What?! I can't do that. I doubt I'll be able to control myself."

"Control yourself from what?"

Arizona froze as she heard that voice. She slowly turned around.

"Oh hey Calliope." She noticed the redhead standing next to Callie, "Hey Addison."

Arizona snuck a glance at Teddy whose face was beet red from blushing.

"Hi Arizona." Addison greeted her then turned to Teddy, "Hi Teddy."

"Hi Addison." Teddy smiled.

"So Arizona, what don't you think you can control yourself from?"

"My urges." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Realizing what she just said, she turned beet red. She heard Teddy snickering beside her. Callie looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"I mean, uhm… my food urges. I'm thinking about going on a diet and I was just telling Teddy how I don't think I can control myself from my food… urges."

'_That sounded convincing…kind of.' _Arizona thought to herself.

"Why are you going on a diet? You don't need it, you have a great body."

'_Oh God Callie, what did you just say?!'_

"Anyways, are you going to need a ride home?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm going over to Teddy's house."

"Well we got to go, bye!"

Callie dragged Addison away before any more word vomit came out. Arizona just stared after her.

"Did she just say I have a great body?"

"Yup, but you told her you couldn't control your urges so I think yours was more embarrassing, but seriously you both are pathetic. I say you should both just kiss and go out."

Arizona turned to Teddy.

"We're pathetic? What about you and Addison? You can't say more than two words to each other without becoming blubbering idiots. Why don't you guys just kiss and go out?"

"Because Addison doesn't like me."

Before Arizona could reply, her phone went off signaling she had a text message.

"It's Timothy; he says that he's getting a ride from a friend. Great! Now we can go over to your house and continue this discussion."

"Yippee! Great for me!" Teddy said sarcastically.

They got into Teddy's car and drove to Teddy's house. They went inside and up to Teddy's room.

"Okay so where were we?"

"We were on how Addison doesn't like me."

"But see dear cousin, that's where you are wrong. Someone who didn't like you wouldn't get all tongue tied when they're around you, and they definitely wouldn't be concerned about whether or not you got hurt after you fell on top of them."

"What? She was worried about me?"

"Yup, so that's why you should get to know her better. Hang out with her more."

"How do I do that? I barely see her."

"Well she's on the cheerleading team. I saw that basketball tryouts are in a few weeks. You should try out. When you make the team it will be perfect because don't the cheerleaders practice while the basketball team practices?"

"I am not joining the basketball team."

"But you're so good!"

"In that case, I agree to join the team-"

Arizona's face lit up.

"-if you join the cheerleading team."

Arizona's smile fell from her face.

"But-"

"No buts. That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"Fine."

They lay down on the bed just looking at the ceiling before Arizona broke the silence.

"You do realize we're kind of like love struck teenagers, right?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So there you have it. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update again as soon as I can.

P.S. Who's looking forward to the if/then episode next week? I know some aren't that excited but I'm looking forward to how things could have been... especially for Callie and Arizona.


	6. Chapter 6: The Break Up

**AN:**I know, I suck. I'm so sorry for not updating for almost 2 months. I give you all full permission to say some not nice things in the comments section. I've just been really busy with school. Big English projects due and then I took the SAT yesterday (longest test ever and I still have a headache from it), and then I have AP testing coming up in a few months so I'm preparing for those. Anyways, this chapter, as you can tell from the title, is the break up.

P.S. Sorry that it's such a short chapter.

**Comment Replies:**

**Hissatomi:** Here's the break up that you wanted :)

**Alessia from Italy:** I'm glad you loved the last chapter. You know I always wanted to go to Italy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Nomie:** Here's the break up chapter and you're right about Callie acting weird. There's going to be more of that in future chapters too.

**AMCPrincess:** I finally had a chance to update and I will update again when I have a chance. I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The Break Up<span>

A week had passed since Arizona and Teddy had made their deal. Today was the day their Spanish class would merge with Callie and Addison's Spanish class, and both Arizona and Teddy were nervous.

Over the week, Callie and Arizona had gotten closer and everyone had noticed it, especially Erica. Callie spent more time with Arizona than with Erica and Erica was not happy about it.

It was time for lunch and once again, Callie stayed behind in Biology to talk to Arizona and Erica had had enough of it. Erica saw Callie walk in with Arizona and Teddy. She got up and walked toward them.

"Hey Erica." Callie said.

"Callie, can I talk to you?" Erica asked Callie.

"Yeah, hold on."

"Now."

Callie looked at Erica and saw how mad she looked.

"I think we better go." Arizona said as she dragged Teddy away, "Bye Calliope."

"She looked pissed." Teddy told Arizona as they sat down, "But I can't really blame her."

"What do you mean? You know what she's mad about?" Arizona asked.

"Of course I know what she's mad about. She's mad about you stealing her girlfriend."

"What? I didn't steal her girlfriend!"

"Really? You spend more time with Callie than Erica does. You are always texting each other. Everyone can tell you like her and that includes Erica. Need I go on?"

"No, I'm good."

They turned to look at Erica and Callie. It looked like they were having an argument. Arizona saw Callie look at her and although Callie wasn't physically smiling at her, she knew Callie was smiling on the inside just by looking at her eyes light up. Arizona saw Callie turn to look at Erica with a shocked look on her face. She noticed that Callie had a guilty look on her face.

"I wonder what Erica asked her. Callie looks like she has something to hide." Arizona said.

"She probably asked Callie if she has feelings for you. I mean what else would make her feel guilty?"

"Oh shut up Teddy. That's probably not it. Plus, Callie doesn't have feelings for me."

As they once again looked up, they saw that Erica was gone. Arizona saw Callie look at her before walking out of the cafeteria.

"I'll see you later Teddy." Arizona said as she got up and followed the Latina out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"I think we better go," Arizona said before walking away with Teddy, "see you later Calliope."<p>

"What's wrong?" Callie asked Erica.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're practically dating Arizona. She's more of your girlfriend than I am!"

"Erica, that's not true."

"Really? You know the new foreign exchange student? Yesterday he asked me if Arizona and you were a thing and when I told him no he said he was surprised because you two are always together."

"Look Erica, I know Arizona and I have been spending so much time together but that's because we have so much in common. I've only known her for a week and a half but we've become such good friends, she's become one of my best friends and I'm not going to apologize for spending time with my best friend, I'll only apologize for not spending more time with you."

Erica stood there looking at Callie. She saw her look sideways towards Arizona and saw her eyes shine. Erica knew she couldn't deny what was so obvious to everyone anymore; she just hoped that Callie could.

"Callie, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be totally honest with me. Do you have feelings for Arizona?"

Callie looked at Erica with a shocked look on her face.

"Why- why would you ask that?" Callie managed to stutter out.

"You didn't answer my question."

Those words took Callie back a few days when Addison told her the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"You didn't answer my question." Addison told Callie.

They were at Addison's house working on some homework when Addison brought up Arizona after hearing Callie laugh at something Arizona had text her.

"There was no question to answer." Callie told Addison.

"How is, are you crushing on Arizona, not a question?"

"Addison, I have a girlfriend who I've been with for a year and a half."

"So, just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can't develop feelings for other girls. Now I'm going to ask again, do you like Arizona?"

"Of course I like Arizona; she's become one of my best friends."

Addison rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Fine! I may have a small crush on her but it's never going to happen, I have a girlfriend."

"Callie, I've seen you these past weeks. Erica is a crush, Arizona is something entirely different. It looks like you're falling hard for her."

Callie left Addison's house pondering those words.

'_Am I really falling for Arizona?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Erica broke the silence.

"That silence told me everything I needed to know."

"Wait Erica."

Erica turned back to Callie.

"Callie, can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for her?"

Callie just looked down. Erica nodded.

"I think our relationship just ended." Erica said before she walked away.

Callie watched Erica walk away. She turned back and noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her. She then turned to look at Arizona. She gave her a brief smile before walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Again, I'm sorry for my lack of updates. Thank you to all who have been reviewing so far.

P.S. What is easier, Calculus or Statistics because I need to choose my classes for next year already and I don't know what to take. I'm leaning towards Statistics but I'm not 100% sure.


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk is Good

**AN:** No you're not dreaming, I'm actually updating quickly this time. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. I love reading all your comments. Also, thanks for the suggestions about Stats and Calculus.

**Comment Replies:**

**Mara308:** Don't worry about sounding mean. I know that if I were you I would have said the same thing.

**Liz O:** Thanks for your suggestion. I'm really thinking about it but still haven't made up my mind.

**AMCPrincess:** I'm glad that I'm capable of writing something that leaves you wanting more.

**anon:** Thanks for the suggestion :)

**love:** Don't worry, I will keep updating :)

**me:** Yeah, a lot of people have told me that. The bad thing is I have no idea what I want to be. I'm thinking about maybe working with kids but I'm not 100% sure.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Talk is Good <span>

Arizona looked for Callie for ten minutes but couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, she spotted Cristina who told her that she saw Callie go into the restroom near her locker. Arizona walked into the restroom and found Callie leaning over one of the sinks and wiping her eyes.

"Hi." Arizona said.

"Hey."

"I saw you in the cafeteria with Erica. Are you okay?"

"You know I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm-"

"People talk." Arizona cut Callie off.

"What?"

"The students here, they talk. A lot. So for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I know things about you… because the students talk."

"Oh, you mean George."

Arizona just nodded her head. She didn't know why she brought George up and she didn't know where she was going with this but she knew she couldn't stand to see Callie upset.

"Terrific."

"It is actually… the talk. The students really like you here. They respect you, and they're concerned and interested, they really like you. Some of them REALLY like you."

All Callie could do was nod her head. She was confused as to where Arizona was heading with this but she was also very curious.

"You just… you look upset."

"Erica dumped me." Callie blurted out but immediately regretted it when she saw the shock on Arizona's face.

"Did she say why?" Arizona asked with nothing but concern.

Callie didn't want to tell Arizona that it was because of her so she settled on shrugging her shoulders.

"Well she's an idiot… and so was George. They don't deserve you and they don't deserve you crying over them. Calliope, no person is worth your tears, and when you find that special person that is, they won't make you cry. Just wait, when you're not upset, when you're over being upset… there will be people lining up for you."

Callie let out a disbelieving laugh.

"You want to give me some names?"

Arizona stared at her for a second, and then looked down at Callie's lips. She took a small step toward Callie, before starting to lean in.

'_Oh my God. Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?' _Callie thought as she saw Arizona starting to lean in.

Callie closed her eyes in anticipation. She could feel Arizona's breath on her lips. Their lips were about to meet when the door to the restroom suddenly slammed open. Callie and Arizona jumped apart as they turned to see who had interrupted their moment. They saw Addison stride in followed closely by Teddy. Addison saw the blush on Arizona's face and the guilty looks both girls were sporting.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Addison asked, giving them a sly smile.

Callie cleared her throat.

"Nope, not interrupting anything." Callie said as she glanced at Arizona before quickly averting her eyes once she saw her looking at her.

"So we heard that Erica dumped you." Teddy said before receiving a slap on the arm from Addison.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Addison just glared at her.

"How did you guys find out? It just happened." Callie asked, surprised.

"Everyone is talking about it." Teddy said.

Once again Addison slapped Teddy's arm.

"Ow! Will you stop hitting me?!"

"I will once you shut up."

"Addison leave her alone, it's okay." Callie said.

She turned towards Arizona.

"I guess you're right, the students here do talk a lot."

Callie walked past Teddy and Addison and out of the restroom. Arizona was about to follow after her but Addison stopped her.

"It's okay, I got this."

"But-"

"Look Arizona, I know you're worried about her but trust me, right now it's better if I go talk to her. I'll make sure she's fine, okay?"

Arizona struggled with herself. She didn't know whether to trust Addison to take care of Callie or to tell Addison to go screw herself and run after Callie. Arizona let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine."

"I'll make sure she's okay, I promise." Addison said before walking out of the restroom.

"Callie wait up!" Addison yelled as she ran after Callie.

Callie just kept on walking. Finally, Addison caught up to her, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into the storage closet nearby. She saw that Callie had tears in her eyes.

"Callie, don't cry. Erica doesn't deserve for you to cry over her."

Callie gave a small laugh.

"Arizona said the same thing."

"Well Arizona is a smart girl. So did Erica say why?"

"Because of Arizona."

Addison just nodded, immediately understanding. She, like everyone else, had noticed how close Callie and Arizona had gotten.

"I'll tell you what; tonight we'll go out to see a movie or something. Just you and me, like old times."

"It's a school night Addison."

"Fine then we'll go this weekend. Come on, Arizona was worried about you so stop crying over Erica and cheer up."

"Addison, I'm not crying over Erica."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I mean of course I'm sad that Erica dumped me, we dated for a long time, but I'm kind of relieved. I mean she can be a real bitch sometimes."

"You don't say." Addison said sarcastically.

"I guess I'm crying not because of losing my girlfriend but more because of losing a friend."

"Just because she broke up with you doesn't mean you can't be friends."

Callie just gave her a disbelieving look.

"We are still talking about the same Erica right? You know how Erica is. She broke up with me because of Arizona. If I still hang out with Arizona, there is no way in hell that Erica will talk to me."

"Well I guess my next question is, is Arizona worth losing your friend over?"

Callie didn't hesitate to answer.

"Arizona is more than worth it."

"Well then why are you still crying?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks Addison." Callie said as she gave her friend a hug.

Just then the bell rang. Addison pulled away from the hug.

"Come on. We don't want to be late to class. Oh and don't think I don't want to talk about what is going on between you and Arizona."

"What? I have no idea wh-"

"Oh cut the crap Torres. I saw how you guys sprung apart the minute Teddy and I walked into the restroom."

Callie didn't have a chance to answer as she and Addison walked into their History class and sat down in their seats where Arizona was waiting for them.

"Hey, you okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah I'm great." Callie said with a smile on her face trying to reassure Arizona that she in fact really was okay.

"Didn't I tell you I would help her? You should never doubt me." Addison said.

History class passed by quickly and next thing she knew, Arizona was in her Spanish class waiting for Teddy to arrive. When Teddy finally walked in, Arizona couldn't stop fidgeting. After Addison had left the restroom, Teddy just took Arizona back to the cafeteria without asking any questions. Arizona knew that Teddy was going to bring up the subject of her and Callie sooner or later and Arizona feared the time was now.

"Hey Arizona." Teddy greeted her with a smirk.

Arizona just rolled her eyes.

"Okay just ask me what you want to ask me."

Teddy opened her mouth to say something but their teacher walked in.

"Class please settle down. Now today Ms. Garza's class is going to join us and you will get with your partners. They should be here any minute so be on your best behavior."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ms. Garza stepped in. the two teachers read out the list of names and who they had been partnered with. When Callie's name was called out and was told she was partnered with Arizona, she looked surprised. Callie walked over to Arizona.

"Did you know about this?" Callie asked.

"Uhm yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Calliope but it had totally slipped my mind."

"It's okay."

"Okay class," Ms. Sanchez clapped her hands to get the students' attention, "as you can see this classroom is not big enough for all of us so half of you will go to Ms. Garza's class."

After Ms. Garza's half had gone to her classroom, Ms. Sanchez turned to the half she was left with.

"Okay, for today I just want you to get to know your partners. So just ask them questions. Now get to work."

Callie turned to Arizona.

"So Arizona, tell me about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Not sure when I'll be able to update again but hopefully it's soon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan Part 1

**AN: **Guess who turned 17 yesterday! I know you usually wait until you're older to start freaking out about how old you are but the thought that I'm almost a Senior and then it's off to college scares the crap out of me.

So I'm back with an update. I was going to update yesterday but our computer is broken so I've been using my mom's laptop but she got home late yesterday so I couldn't post this chapter up. I want to thank McDag, without her who knows when I would've posted this chapter.

**Comment Replies:**

**love:** Here's the update you've been waiting for!

**AMCPrincess:** I haven't really decided what I'm going to do with Erica. Whether she should cause some trouble for them or just leave them alone. What do you think?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The Plan (Part 1)<span>

Teddy and Addison spent most of their Spanish class not so subtlety watching Callie and Arizona talking and laughing with each other.

"Callie seems to be over Erica." Teddy said.

"Trust me, Callie was over Erica months ago but meeting Arizona definitely pushed away any doubts she had about her feelings for Erica."

"I have never seen Arizona so happy…"

"Same with Callie. You can totally tell that they're into each other. I just hope one of them gets their head out of their ass and asks the other one out."

"Well you can bet it won't be Arizona. She's stubborn. I have told her that Callie likes her but she doesn't believe me."

"Same with Callie. Plus, seeing as Erica dumped Callie because she thought something was going on with her and Arizona, she won't ask out Arizona because it would make it seem like Erica was right."

Addison and Teddy sat in silence contemplating how they could get their friends together. Addison's face lit up as an idea came to her.

"Oh my God, I have the perfect plan! So here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p>"You know they're staring at us." Arizona told Callie as she noticed Addison and Teddy looking their way.<p>

Callie rolled her eyes as she saw that Arizona was right.

"Just ignore them. Maybe they'll stop soon. So what else do you want to know?"

"Well let's see what I've learned so far. You were born in Miami but moved here when you were 10. When you were 13 your father died in a car accident, and a year later your mom got remarried to your stepfather Steven. Uhm… you have great taste in music and you think I'm hot." Arizona finished with a dimpled smile.

"Hey! I never said those last two." Callie said.

"I know, those were my observations and seeing as you didn't object to either of them, I'm guessing you think they're both true."

A blush crept over Callie's face.

"Uhm, that's not… I mean-" Callie tried to stumble through an explanation.

Arizona smirked.

"It's okay Calliope," she said as she leaned closer to her and lowered her voice, "because I think you're hot too."

Before Callie could manage to get her brain to function properly again, Arizona continued talking.

"Okay, Teddy and Addison are definitely up to something. Look at them."

Sure enough, when Callie turned to look at them, Teddy and Addison were whispering to each other occasionally looking their way.

"Teddy and Addison planning, that's definitely not good."

Just then the bell rang. Callie and Arizona walked out the door and waited for Teddy and Addison to catch up to them. Once they caught up, they all went to their lockers which were close to each other.

"So you two seemed pretty cozy back in class." Addison said as she looked at Callie and Arizona.

"Well we could say the same about you two." Arizona shot back as she pointed at Addison and Teddy.

"That is because we were planning-"

Addison covered Teddy's mouth before she could say anything else.

"What were you planning?" Callie asked as she looked at them skeptically.

"We were planning…" Teddy started but couldn't think of an excuse.

"Luckily, Addison thought of one.

"… To have all of us hang out together. So I was thinking since we were going to go to the movies Friday night, I thought why not invite Teddy and Arizona. If that's okay with you Callie."

Callie narrowed her eyes, not quite believing Addison.

"Sure… It'd be cool if we all hung out but can we do it Saturday. It would get me out of "bonding time" with Steven."

"Cool, you're coming right Arizona?" Addison asked her.

"Yeah, for sure."

"Okay bye. We'll talk to you later." Addison and Teddy left.

Arizona turned to look at Callie once Addison and Teddy were out of sight and noticed that Callie had spaced out. This reminded Arizona of when Callie spaced out last week in Biology.

"Calliope?" Arizona waved her hand in front of Callie's face but Callie didn't react.

Arizona grabbed Callie's arm. Callie jumped when she felt Arizona's hand on her but quickly relaxed when she saw Arizona.

"Sorry, did I space out again? I do that a lot." Callie closed her locker and walked away.

Arizona jogged to catch up to Callie. She noticed that Callie looked like she saw a ghost.

"Calliope, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyways, you never said what else you want to know about me."

Arizona really wanted to know what was bothering Callie but figured that Callie would tell her when she was ready.

"Okay I am curious about a few things but don't feel obligated to answer if you don't want to. First, I was under the impression that you were a lesbian but then I found out about you and George. So are you bisexual or…"

"I was wondering when you would bring that up. My friends have asked me the same thing. I guess I was still struggling with accepting my sexuality in 8th grade. All my friends were talking about how cute and hot this guy or that guy was and I was afraid of what they would think if they found out the truth so I started going out with George. He seemed like a nice enough guy, how wrong I was. When he cheated on me everyone thought I was upset because I loved him but I never even liked George that way. It just hurt to know that I was not good enough for him. Sorry, that was way more details than I intended to tell you."

Arizona pulled Callie into a hug.

"It's okay, and you know George is an idiot. He was dating this amazing, smart, beautiful girl and he just threw that away. He's the one that wasn't good enough for you."

Callie could tell that Arizona truly thought that and it made her feel better to know that someone cared so much about her.

"Thank you. Okay, next question."

"Alright, uhm… why do you want to get out of bonding time with Steven?"

Arizona noticed how Callie stiffened after she asked the question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. It's just we've been doing these bonding times ever since he and my mom got married. My mom started dating him just six months after my dad died. That automatically made me not like him, but then he decides that we should hang out more and get to know each other, like he'll somehow be able to replace my dad. It just makes me mad."

Arizona noticed that Callie was fuming now.

"Okay no more questions about Steven. Here's a good question. When did you know for sure that you were gay and who was the first person you told?"

"You do realize that's two questions right?"

"What? Are my questions limited now or something?"

"No, just making sure you know how to count. Okay, the answer to your first question is 7th grade when I developed a small crush on Addison, but you can never tell her because I'll never hear the end of it. That and the fact that I noticed girls more than guys. As for your second question…"

Callie took a minute to think.

'_Should I tell her the truth? I've never told anyone else but for some reason I want to tell her.'_

Just one look at Arizona and she made up her mind.

"…everyone thinks that the first person I told was Addison in 8th grade including her but the truth is, I came out to my dad in 7th grade. He helped me work through all my feelings and tried his best to have me accept myself. You're the first person I've told that to. I never told anyone else because it was something special between me and my dad, you know?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you choose me to be the first person you told that to? I mean, we just met, I'm nothing special."

"Arizona, you are the most special person I have ever met. Don't you ever forget that."

Arizona saw the sincerity in Callie's eyes and thought that maybe Teddy was right. Maybe Callie did feel the same way that she felt. Whether or not that was true, Arizona was tired of playing it safe. She needed to tell Callie how she felt.

"Callie, I need to tell you something." Arizona said.

Callie looked at her in concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, I've been keeping this in pretty much since I first met you and I feel like I need to tell you because even if it ruins our friendship, which I really hope it doesn't, at least I'll know that I had the guts to tell you and didn't keep this a secret-"

"Arizona! You're rambling. Just say what you want to say. I promise nothing you say will ruin our friendship."

"Okay," Arizona took a deep breath, "Calliope, I…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I have CST's next week and then AP testing after that so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully you won't have to wait long.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan Part 2

**AN:**So I wasn't going to update until tomorrow but my family is going to my uncle's house in Riverside tomorrow and I won't be able to update so I decided to do it today. Please excuse the mistakes, I didn't really get a chance to proof read it.

How many of you saw GA on Thursday? The suspense is killing me and I'm not going to be able to see the season finale until Friday. I really want it to be Friday already!

**Comment Replies:**

**AMCPrincess:** Ill try to work in some Erica drama just for you :) Arizona hasn't tried out for the team yet but that is coming up next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: The Plan (Part 2)<span>

'_Oh my God. Is she going to tell me she likes me? Please let it be that.' _Callie thought as Arizona rambled on.

Callie noticed that Arizona was still talking and looked flustered.

"Arizona! You're rambling. Just say what you want to say. I promise, nothing you say will ruin our friendship."

"Okay, Calliope, I li-"

"There you guys are!" They heard someone shout down the hallway.

When they turned around, they saw Aria walking towards them.

'_Damn it! So close!' _Arizona thought.

'_I'm going to kill Aria! It definitely sounded like Arizona was going to say that she liked me.' _Was Callie's thought.

Aria walked up to them and noticed that Callie was glaring at her and Arizona looked a little frustrated.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Arizona was quick to respond.

"What do you want Aria?" Callie asked annoyed.

"Okay… I'm guessing I was interrupting something. Anyways just wanted to let you know that Tim and I have been waiting for a while for you two to show up because you know we do need rides."

Aria immediately regretted coming over and opening her mouth once she saw both girls glare at her.

"Seriously Aria! That's why you interrupted! Just go wait in the car; we'll be there in a minute." Callie yelled.

"Okay, okay. No need to bite my head off."

By this time, Arizona had lost her nerve.

'_I'll just tell Callie later.' _

"Uhm actually Aria we were done. We'll be right behind you." Arizona told her.

Once Aria was out of hearing distance, Callie turned to Arizona.

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing. It's not important anymore." Arizona said as she walked after Aria.

'_Damn it Aria. I guess if Arizona won't make the first move, I will.'_

* * *

><p>Saturday night came and Callie was frantically trying to decide what to wear. Aria was passing by when she saw the mess in Callie's room.<p>

"Did a tornado pass through here or something?"

Callie just glared at Aria.

"Shut up. I can't find anything to wear. Anyways, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah I was just heading out. Why are you so worked up about it, you're just going to the movies with Addison right?"

"And Teddy and Arizona."

"Oh, now I get it." Aria said smirking at her sister.

"Get what?"

"Why you're so worked up about this movie night. The whole trying to find a perfect outfit is because Arizona is going."

"What? That has nothing to do with it."

"Please, I see the way you two look at each other and the way you check her out whenever you have a chance and you think no one is looking."

"No, I don't- Arizona and I- we're just-"

"Don't because then you're just lying and that's really bad. Honestly though Callie, I like you two together. You should make a move. I think she's great for you."

Callie beamed.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Now come on, we need to find you something to wear."

* * *

><p>Arizona had just finished getting ready when her mom walked into her room.<p>

"Well you look nice. Where are you going?"

Before Arizona could answer, Tim walked by.

"She has a date." He said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up. It's not a date." She said as she threw a pillow at him.

"You're going on a date? Is it with that Callie girl? Tim told me she and her girlfriend broke up and that you two almost kissed."

"Seriously Tim! You're discussing my love life with mom? How did you even know all of this?"

"Aria told me. Callie and Addison don't talk as quiet as they think." Tim shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"You want to talk about love lives mom? You should ask Tim what's going on between him and Aria."

"Gotta go!" Tim yelled out before running out.

Barbara turned back to her daughter.

"So honey, are you going out with Callie?"

"No, I mean yes but no. I am going to the movies with Calliope but Teddy and Addison are also going. Now I've got to go or else I'm going to be late."

Arizona had just arrived to the theater when she saw Callie already waiting outside. She got out of her car and walked towards her.

"Hey Calliope, have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago actually."

"No sign of Teddy or Addison?"

"Nope."

The girls waited a few minutes but still there was no sign of Teddy or Addison. They had all agreed to meet at 7:40 and it was now 7:50.

"Where do you think they could be?" Arizona asked.

Before Callie could respond, her phone went off, signaling she had a text. After quickly reading it she sighed.

"That was Addison; she said she's not going to be able to make it because of a family emergency. She said not to worry and to go ahead without her."

Right when Callie finished reading the text, Arizona received a text. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Weird, Teddy just sent me the exact same text. Do you think they planned this?"

They both looked around suspiciously. After a few minutes they went inside.

* * *

><p>"Get down!" The redhead said as she pushed the girl next to her down.<p>

After a few seconds they peeked out and saw their two friends heading inside.

"Teddy, what did you send Arizona? They looked like they knew that we were spying on them.

"I just sent her what you sent Callie."

"Why would you do that?! Now they'll definitely know we are up to something."

"Hey, it was your idea."

"Well we want them together don't we, and since neither of them will make the first move, we have to take matters into our own hands. Now come on. We have to sneak into the movie. Hopefully they won't see us."

They managed to get seats in the back without being spotted by either girl. They were there to see a scary movie that had just come out.

"I hate scary movies." Addison said.

"I know but we agreed that since Callie loves scary movies and Arizona hates them, it would be perfect. That way Callie can comfort Arizona when she gets scared. Now shush, it's starting."

Teddy smiled as she felt Addison tightly grab hold of her hand. Callie wasn't the only one who would have to do some comforting tonight.

* * *

><p>"I hate scary movies. Damn Teddy for buying the tickets before we could vote on it." Arizona said as she sat down next to Callie.<p>

"Don't worry, if you get scared I'll be here to comfort you."

No matter how annoyed she felt that she had to watch this movie, she couldn't help but smile at Callie's words.

'_Maybe this movie won't be so bad after all.'_

The movie ended after two hours. Throughout it, Arizona had held Callie's hand and Callie even put her arm around her a few times. They walked out of the movie theater and stopped. Neither of them wanted the night to end yet. Suddenly, Arizona spotted something out of the corner of her eye that would buy her more time with Callie.

"Hey, you want to get some ice cream?" Arizona asked as she pointed to the ice cream shop at the corner.

"I would love to."

They walked towards the shop. Callie grabbed for Arizona's hand and Arizona couldn't help but smile. She quickly squeezed Callie's hand before pulling her through the door of the shop. After getting their ice cream, they went to sit at one of the benches outside. They sat there and enjoyed their ice cream in comfortable silence. Callie turned to look at Arizona who was looking up at the stars.

'_She looks so beautiful.' _Callie couldn't help but think.

"So Arizona, I had an amazing night tonight."

"Yeah, I did too."

Callie noticed that Arizona had some ice cream on the corner of her mouth.

"You have a little…"

Before Callie realized what she was doing, she swiped the ice cream off of Arizona's face. Arizona closed her eyes at the contact. Callie moved her hand to cup Arizona's face. After a few seconds, Arizona opened her eyes and her breath hitched. She didn't know how much longer she could go without kissing the Latina. Luckily, Callie made that decision for her.

"You're so beautiful." Callie uttered before starting to lean in.

She hesitated for a second to look for any doubt on Arizona's face. Not seeing any, she continued. They were now close enough that they could feel their breaths mingle. Their breathing got shallower and they closed their eyes as their lips finally met. Neither had ever experienced such a feeling before. It was like electricity was flowing between them. They pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"Wow." They said in unison.

Suddenly they heard someone yell "finally" followed by an "ow!" They turned to where the noise came from.

"What the-"

* * *

><p>The movie ended and Teddy and Addison followed Callie and Arizona outside, all the while making sure they were hidden. Addison had kept her grip on Teddy's hand throughout the movie. This had made Teddy nervous at first but those feelings went away as the time went on. Even now they were still holding hands as they tried to hide behind a plant to avoid being caught by their friends. They quickly followed them as they saw them heading to an ice cream shop. They found a dumpster nearby that provided them with a view of their oblivious friends.<p>

"So do you think this will work?" Teddy asked.

"Oh definitely." Addison said as she pointed towards Callie and Arizona. Teddy looked just in time to see Callie wipe off ice cream off of Arizona's face. She saw Callie say something and then start to lean in.

"They're going to kiss!" Teddy whispered loudly.

"Shh! They'll hear you." Addison chastised.

Once Callie and Arizona kissed, Teddy couldn't contain her excitement.

"Finally!" She yelled out too loudly.

Addison quickly hit her to shut her up.

"Ow!" Teddy yelled out.

They froze as they heard Callie say "What the-" and footsteps approach them. A shadow loomed over them. They looked up and saw Callie and Arizona glaring at them.

Addison gave them a little wave and said, "Oh hey guys, fancy meeting you here…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I have a lot of schoolwork left to do (Shouldn't we be getting less HW since it's almost the end of the school year?) so I"m going to be focusing on that.

Does anyone know how cheer leading tryouts work or basketball tryouts. If you do and want to leave a comment on what generally happens at one then please do. It would really help me with writing the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Tryouts

**AN: **Finally I have this chapter up and I'm done with my junior year of high school! (Just wanted to share that) Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter.

So since it's summer, I was hoping that I would have more time to write for this story but my mom told me that if I don't find a job, then she's shipping me off to Mexico. If she does that then I won't be able to update for a while so you guys better hope I find one. I've applied to some places but it's kind of hard to find a job when you have no experience and pretty much done no community service.

Anyways, on to the comment replies and the story.

**Comment Replies:**

**ariz831:** I'm glad you're liking the fic and I'm glad you liked their plan. I literally came up with it right before I wrote the chapter.

**Caz:** Honestly, I don't know when her secret is going to come out. I usually just think of what I'm going to write right before I write the chapter.

**AMCPrincess:** Thanks for giving me the info on the basketball tryouts. Did you do good on your exams?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Tryouts<span>

It was the week of basketball and cheerleading tryouts. Teddy and Arizona had spent their free time practicing, although they were both reluctant to try out at first, they now both wanted to make their respective teams. After seeing them practice, both Callie and Addison assured them that they had nothing to worry about.

Callie and Arizona walked down the hallway hand in hand. They earned a few stares from the students but they just ignored them, that is, until they passed Erica who was glaring at them. Callie looked away feeling a little guilty that she had moved on so fast. That feeling went away when she felt Arizona squeeze her hand. She couldn't help but smile and think back to the day of the movies when she had officially asked Arizona out.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Oh hey guys, fancy meeting you here…"

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing?" Callie asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"We were just- we were- well what we were doing-" Teddy tried to stammer through an explanation as to why she and Addison were hiding behind a dumpster.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Arizona cut in, now looking annoyed.

"Whaaat? That is a ridiculous accusation and we resent that you think we would do that." Addison said as she stood up.

"Really, then what are you doing here because as I recall you both sent us texts saying you had family emergencies."

"There's a simple explanation for that."

"They set us up!" Arizona yelled out as realization struck her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Teddy shrugged.

"Wait, you guys set us up?" Callie asked them.

"Yup and you guys are welcome by the way." Addison told them.

"Welcome for what?"

"Well, if we hadn't planned this whole thing who knows when one of you would have gotten their head out of their ass and asked the other one out. I mean honestly, this progress in your relationship would have never happened if it wasn't for us." Addison explained, "So when is your first official date?"

"There is no official date!" Callie yelled.

She noticed how Arizona's face fell after she said that. She decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Yet."

Arizona looked up at her, surprise etched all over her face.

"What?" Addison asked.

"I said there's not an official date… yet. You guys didn't give me a chance to ask."

Callie took a deep breath and turned to Arizona.

"Arizona, although I would have rather done this when we were alone, will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Arizona had said yes and they were planning on going out this Saturday. Ever since that day, they had become even more inseparable. They spent their time getting to know each other better. The only time they weren't together was when Arizona and Addison were together practicing cheerleading and Teddy and Callie were together practicing basketball.

As they sat down in their last class of the day, Callie turned to Arizona.

"So are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"A little."

"Well don't be, you're going to be great. I even heard from the head cheerleader that you're the best she's seen in a while."

"Really? Addison said that?"

"Yeah, and I swear she wasn't being biased. She's very competitive and only wants what's best for the team and she thinks you're one of the best."

Arizona just smiled at Callie before facing forward to listen to the teacher.

"Okay class, for your next project you're going to incorporate what you have learned about your partner. In three weeks, both you and your partner will get up here and talk about what you have learned about your partner, what you already knew, if you were friends before this, and so on. I also want you to spend a few days in their lives. So choose a day and spend the whole day with them. I'd prefer that you do it during the weekend because I don't want you missing class, so unless you have every class with them you can't do this during the week. Also, when I say spend the day with them, I also mean sleepover at their house. If any of your parents have a problem with that just have them call me and we'll figure something out. Now get planning."

"We should totally spend Saturday together since we're going on a date that day." Arizona said excitedly.

"That would be great."

Callie couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending all day and night with Arizona.

Once class ended, they went to their lockers to leave their books then headed toward the gym for tryouts. They all went into the locker rooms to get changed. Arizona had just finished getting ready when she was met with the sight of a shirtless Callie talking to a teammate. She trailed her eyes up Callie's body, checking her out.

'_I have the hottest… girlfriend?'_

Callie and Arizona hadn't discussed that yet, seeing as they hadn't even had their first date yet, but Arizona knew she definitely wanted to be Callie's girlfriend.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Callie turned around and smirked as she saw Arizona blatantly staring at her. Arizona, realizing she had been caught, blushed and looked away.

"Okay ladies, those trying out for cheerleading meet me in the small gym!" Addison yelled out.

"Yeah and everyone trying out for the basketball team, meet me in the big gym!" Callie yelled.

Arizona was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be trying out in the same gym as the basketball team but she thought it was probably for the best. There was no way she would be able to concentrate with Callie being there.

Once all the girls trying out for the cheer team were in the small gym, Addison told them to get in rows of six.

"Okay, listen up girls. Our coach couldn't make it today so she put me in charge. We're going to start with a few stretches to get you warmed up then I'm going to show you a routine and you need to try and do it."

After they finished stretching, Addison showed them a simple routine and cheer to learn.

'_Simple enough.'_ Arizona thought once Addison finished showing them.

Apart from Arizona and a few other girls, everyone was having trouble with the routine. Addison, finally having enough, decided to stop them.

"Okay stop! No offence, but apart from a few of you, that was horrible. Now today after tryouts, I want you guys to practice and be ready to show me the routine tomorrow. Now onto showing me what moves you can really do. You girls will now need to show me your cartwheels, back flips, and any other moves you can do. Try your hardest because only the best make it on this team."

By the end of practice, Arizona was feeling tired but satisfied. She truly felt she had done amazing and had a good feeling that she would make the team.

"Alright ladies, that's all for today, remember to practice that routine and I will see you tomorrow same time, same place." Addison said before walking out of the gym.

Arizona went to get her gym bag and headed to the lockers to change.

'_Hmm, I wonder how Teddy did.' _

* * *

><p>"Alright! Everyone gather around. I'm Coach Bailey; they call me the Nazi so you know I don't mess around. If I see anyone fooling around, you will be automatically cut from tryouts and kicked out of my gym. I don't want to hear crybabies so if you are not in this 110%, leave now."<p>

She paused for a moment to see if any of the girls would leave. After no one did, she continued.

"Okay, this is Callie Torres." Bailey said, motioning to Callie who was standing next to her. "How many of you know who she is?"

Most of the girls raised their hands.

"If you don't know who she is then you are stupid. How do you expect to be part of this team when you don't know who the captain and leading scorer of this team is? She will be administering these tryouts. I trust her judgment so if she thinks you're good enough for the team I think you're good enough. Torres they're all yours."

Callie stepped forward as Bailey went into her office.

"Okay today we're just going to do some drills but first why don't you guys do some stretching. I don't want you guys pulling anything before we even get into it."

As the girls stretched, Callie went to stretch next to Teddy.

"You ready for this?" Callie asked Teddy.

"Definitely but uh, what's up with Coach Bailey? She's a little…"

"I know but you get used to it. She's a great coach."

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second."

"Okay ladies! Enough stretching, let's get on with the drills. First we're going to do rebound and outlet drills, the power lay-up drills along with some other drills, and tomorrow we'll scrimmage. I'll show you how it's done then you're on your own. Now let's go!"

By the end of tryouts, Teddy was out of breath and in dire need of water.

"Hey Altman, here!" Callie yelled as she tossed her a water bottle. "You looked like you needed it."

"Thanks, is practice as intense as this?"

"Yup, we make tryouts this hard to make sure the girls can handle actual practice. Now come on, let's go shower and meet Arizona and Addison out front."

After they finished getting ready, they headed to the front of the school where Arizona and Addison were waiting for them.

"Hey." Callie said as she walked up to Arizona and gave her a quick peck on the lips before reaching down and intertwining their hands. "How were tryouts?"

"Well I think I did good, but your friend over here won't tell me anything." Arizona said as she glared at Addison.

"Hey! I am not allowed to say anything until we post the final results and Callie can't say anything about Teddy's tryout either."

"Fine!" Arizona grumbled before leading Callie to the parking lot.

"Hey, don't be grumpy. I'm sure you did great." Callie tried to cheer Arizona up.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and the results of who made the team were supposed to go up today during lunch. Arizona was nervous to find out the results although she thought she had made it.<p>

"Hey Cal, why can't Blondie stop fidgeting?" Mark asked as he saw Arizona arranging and rearranging her things on her desk.

"Tryout results go up today. She's been nervous all week."

After a few minutes of seeing Arizona fidget, Callie reached over and put her hand over Arizona's.

"Hey."

Arizona stopped what she was doing and looked at Callie.

"You're going to make it okay. You are great."

Arizona nodded and calmed down but just as she was really starting to relax the announcements came on.

"Good morning Seattle Grace High. For all you athletic ladies that tried out for a sport, remember that the final results go up today during lunch. The results will be posted on the gym doors except…"

Arizona tuned the announcements out as she was reminded of the tryouts and started fidgeting again. Callie noticed this and sighed.

'_Why can't it be lunch already so she can be put out of her misery?'_

When the bell for lunch finally rang, Teddy and Arizona bolted out of there, leaving Callie to catch up to them but before she could leave the room, Erica walked up to her.

"Looks like your new girlfriend doesn't even want to wait for you."

Callie just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"If you must know, she's just excited to see if she made the cheerleading team."

"Why am I not surprised that she's a cheerleader?" Erica said as she smirked.

"Erica can you just give it up with the snarky comments and the glares. I get it, you don't like her and you're mad at me because I started dating someone else so soon after we broke up but I can't help who I like!"

"Oh please, like you hadn't been seeing her behind my back while we were still together!"

Erica immediately regretted saying that as she saw Callie's face.

"How dare you accuse me of that? You know how I feel about cheating, especially after what George did to me. I would never cheat and you know what, I'm glad you broke up with me because Arizona treats me ten times better than you had ever treated me and she actually listens to me. Plus, she's done all that and we haven't even had out first date yet!"

"Well if she's so great you must share everything with her."

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Really? Then I'm guessing you told her about your secret. You know about-"

"Shut up! You know no one besides you knows about that and that's just because you guessed!"

"You're going to have to tell her or else your relationship won't survive. It was already ruining out relationship until I figured it out."

Before Callie could say anything else, Erica walked out. Callie took a few minutes to gather herself before going to find Arizona and Teddy.

Once she got there, she saw Arizona hanging back, away from the crowd around the gym doors.

"Hey, where's Teddy?'

"In that mass of girls seeing if she made the team."

"Why didn't she just ask me?"

"Huh… that probably would've been a good idea."

"So did you see if you made it already?"

'I can't, I'm too nervous."

"Seriously! You've been itching to find out. You've tried every possible way to get it out of Addison and now that you have a chance, you can't. Once the crowd dies down, I want you to walk up to those papers and look."

"Okay."

"I made it!" Teddy came barreling out of the crowd.

"You know, you could've just asked me Teddy." Callie told her, amused at how excited Teddy looked.

"Oh… I guess that would've been smart but it was more suspenseful this way."

They waited a few minutes for the crowd to die down and Callie gave Arizona a small push to start walking towards the gym doors.

Arizona took a deep breath as she read the list. She read it three times just to make sure she wasn't imagining things and turned around.

"Well?" Teddy asked.

"I didn't make it." Arizona whispered just loud enough for Callie and Teddy to hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hope you guys liked it. Also, I just joined twitter so if you guys want, you can follow me: _SM123

I will be tweeting things about my story, when I'll have the next chapter up, and things like that. Also, maybe you guys can convince me to tweet sneak peeks of the next chapters :)


	11. Chapter 11: Didn't Make the Cheer Team

**AN:**First of all, I want to say thank you to all my readers/reviewers out there. You are awesome. Kind of a short chapter and not my best but next chapter is twice as long as this and better so hopefully that will make up for this.**  
><strong>

Someone requested some Lexie and I didn't want to disappoint so she makes a small appearance but she will come out in later chapters.

**Comment Replies:**

**AMCPrincess:** I think "What is Callie's secret?" is everyone's question right now :D You will find out eventually, I'm still not sure when though. Congratulations on getting all A's on your exams :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Didn't Make the Cheer Team<span>

Teddy looked at Arizona in shock while Callie looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean you didn't make it?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah! What do you mean you didn't make it?!" Callie asked as she walked up to the gym doors and ripped the list off the door.

Callie read the list several times, not being able to believe that Arizona didn't make the team. She looked at Arizona.

"This can't be right. Addison didn't tell me directly but she did hint that you were a shoe in for the team."

"It's okay Callie; I didn't even want to be on the stupid team anyways." Arizona said as she started to walk away.

Callie was quick to stop Arizona before she had a chance to leave.

"Don't give me that bullshit Arizona. I see how your eyes light up when you cheer. Maybe you didn't want to join the team at first but I know you don't feel that way now. Come on, we're going to get this sorted."

Callie looked around and saw Lexie Grey passing by.

"Hey Little Grey!"

Lexie turned to see Callie waving her over. She quickly walked over to her.

"Can you please not call me Little Grey?"

"No, Little Grey, you're on the cheer team with Addison right?"

Lexie rolled her eyes at Callie ignoring her request.

"Yes, why?"

"And you were there for tryouts right? So you saw Arizona's try out."

Lexie looked at Arizona and smiled.

"Yeah, you were amazing."

"If she was so amazing, why didn't she make the team?" Callie asked as she shoved the final list in Lexie's face.

Lexie looked at the list and smiled.

"Did you guys read what it says at the top of the list?" Lexie asked as she turned the list around to let them see it.

"JV 2012-2013 Cheerleading Team." Callie read out loud.

"I don't get it." Teddy said.

Lexie sighed.

"Arizona is not on the list not because she wasn't good enough for the JV Team but because she was really good. You guys should wait until the Varsity list is posted. I guarantee you; she'll be on the list."

"Really?" Arizona asked as she was filled with hope.

"Wait, why isn't the Varsity list up yet?" Callie asked.

"Don't you guys listen to the morning announcements? They said that the results will be posted on the gym doors except the Varsity Cheer Team because our new coach wanted to go over the videos we took of try outs and confirm the final list. Those will be posted after school. Can I go now? I really want to eat."

"Yeah sure. Thanks Little Grey." Callie told Lexie.

Once Lexie left, Callie turned back to Arizona.

"See, you were worrying for nothing. We'll just come back after school and you'll see your name up on that list."

Arizona smiled at how caring Callie was being.

"Thank you." Arizona said.

"For what?" Callie asked.

"For putting up with my craziness this week. Just for being awesome."

Arizona leaned up and gave Callie a kiss.

"Okay, this is getting a little too mushy for me so I'm going to go and grab something to eat before lunch is over." Teddy said as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>It was now last period and Arizona was once again nervous about looking at the list even though she had been told that she was a shoe in for the team.<p>

Callie looked at Arizona and saw how nervous she looked. She turned to Addison and lowered her voice so Arizona wouldn't hear.

"Addison, can you please say something to reassure Arizona?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the captain of the cheer team and if you tell her she made it then she'll calm down."

"Fine."

Addison sat down in the seat next to Arizona but Arizona was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice.

"Arizona!"

Arizona snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at Addison.

"Look, I know you're nervous but seriously chill out. You have nothing to worry about. You did amazing at tryouts and I made sure to tell my coach that. She saw the video and she agreed that you were amazing. Please, just stop freaking out."

Once class ended, Arizona bolted from her seat, taking Callie with her. When they got to the gym Arizona, unlike last time, wasted not time walking up to the door and checking the list that was not there during lunch. Once she read the list, she turned to look at Callie in shock. Callie immediately felt something was wrong when she noticed Arizona sporting the exact same face she had during lunch when she found out she didn't make the team.

"Don't tell me you didn't make the Varsity team either!"

"I didn't make it."

"Okay, that's enough! I've had enough of this!"

Right when Callie said that, Addison and Teddy had arrived.

"What's going on?" Addison asked.

Callie turned to Addison in anger.

"What the fuck Addison? You told us Arizona for sure made the team. You got her hopes up and for what? She's not on the list!"

"What? That's not possible."

Addison took the list off the door and scanned it. She gasped when she saw Callie was right.

"I have no idea what's going on. I swear Arizona is the best I've seen in a while. It is not possible that she didn't make it. Come on, my coach should be in her office today getting practice ready for next week."

Before any of them could say anything, Addison had stormed off.

"She's hot when she's angry."

Callie and Arizona turned to look at Teddy when she said that.

Teddy noticed them staring and blushed.

"Did I say that out loud?"

They just kept staring at her.

"You know, I think we should follow Addison now."

Teddy quickly left the way she had seen Addison walk.

Once they all caught up to Addison, they saw her talking to a woman before Addison walked up to them.

The color drained from her face once she got a better look at her.

"Coach said she can talk to us in five minutes." Addison said as she reached them.

"Calliope, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Arizona asked when she noticed that Callie looked a little pale.

"Oh shit!" Callie said.

"What? What's wrong?" Arizona asked.

She started to panic when Callie didn't answer her.

"Calliope, what is it?"

"Addison, is that the cheer coach?" Callie finally spoke.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"This is not good."

"What, why?"

"Arizona, I'm so sorry." Callie apologized.

"Torres, just tell us what the fuck is going on!" Teddy yelled.

"I know why Arizona didn't make the team and it's all my fault." Callie said.

"What do you mean? Callie do you know the coach?" Arizona asked her.

"Of course I know her. She's Erica's mom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> For those of you who want to, you can follow me on twitter: _SM123

I have been posting sneak peeks of the story there and keeping up to date on how it's going with writing the chapters. You can also ask me questions on there too. If you want me to follow you too I'd be more than happy, just let me know by PMing me or leave it on a review if you want.


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge

**AN: **No you're not imagining, I'm actually updating fast for once. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to all my readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Comment Replies: **

**Guest:** Here's the update you wanted to see :) Hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Revenge<span>

"What?!" Addison, Teddy, and Arizona all yelled out at the same time.

"But she doesn't have Erica's last name… and she's so nice." Addison added as an afterthought.

"Her parents are divorced so Erica's mom went back to using her maiden name."

"Wait, why are you blaming yourself for me not making the team?" Arizona asked.

Callie took a deep breath, as she got ready to explain.

"Addison is right when she says that Erica's mom is nice because she is… as long as she likes you. She and Erica are really close and she's very protective of Erica so you can imagine how mad at me she was when she found out about me liking someone else and then moving on so fast after Erica broke up with me. She even came over to my house and started yelling at me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

It was Sunday and Callie was in the kitchen eating breakfast when she heard banging on the door.

"What the…" Callie got up to answer the door.

When she opened it, she was surprised to see Erica's mom.

"Ms. Stanley, what are you doing here?"

"Erica told me what happened between you two."

The color drained from Callie's face. She knew how protective Jessica Stanley was of her daughter and knew it was just a matter of time before she would find out. Callie was brought out of her thoughts as Erica's mom started yelling at her.

"Who do you think you are doing that to my daughter?! You two dated for over a year and this new girl shows up and you forget about Erica! You know what? You don't deserve Erica!"

Suddenly, a man appeared behind Callie.

"Hey, who do you think you are coming here and yelling at a 16 year old? No one comes to my house and yells at my daughter like that. Now leave before I call the cops and you better not harass Callie again!"

Jessica just glared at both of them before walking down the driveway, getting in her car, and driving away.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked as he put a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder.

Callie flinched and stepped away.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" Callie yelled at him.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help, okay? And don't you dare call me your daughter again. You are not my father." Callie told him before walking upstairs and heading to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Wow, a little harsh Callie." Addison told her once she finished with her story.

"Whatever, he deserved it."

Arizona looked Callie in the eyes and noticed something there. Almost like there was something else Callie wasn't saying but decided to drop it and get back to the issue at hand.

"So wait, you're saying that Coach Stanley didn't put me on the team because I'm dating you?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure Erica told her your name and when she found out you were trying out for the cheer team she decided to start her revenge on me."

"Doesn't that seem a little… crazy?" Arizona asked, not really believing a grown woman would do that to a 16 year old.

"Trust me, if you knew Erica's mom like I do, you'd know that she is completely crazy."

"Actually, now that you mention it, Coach Stanley does seem a little on the… off side. And Arizona, when I showed her the video of your tryout she did say you were amazing but when I let it drop that your name was Arizona Robbins she got this serious look on her face and just said that she'll review the tapes." Addison explained.

"Well we have to do something to convince Coach to put Arizona on the team because my cousin deserves to be on that team." Teddy said as she gave Arizona a smile.

Suddenly an idea came to Callie's mind.

"She's not going to listen to us; the only way we'll get her to oblige is to fight fire with fire. Teddy do you have the tape recorder you use to record all your phone conversations?"

"Yes, I mean what- I don't- Why would I- you told her!" Teddy finally yelled at Arizona after failing to find an explanation.

Arizona looked away with a guilty expression on her face.

"We were getting to know each other." She offered as a way of explanation.

"That is not how you get to know each other. You talk about yourself, you don't tell other people's secrets!"

Meanwhile, Addison was laughing at the whole conversation. When she finally managed to catch her breath, she turned to Teddy.

"Why would you record your conversations?"

"You never know when someone will say something that you can use as blackmail. Plus, if it's not anything useful, I delete it right away."

"That is just weird." Addison said as she started laughing again.

"Okay, we all agree that Teddy is a weirdo but let's get back to the plan. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p>Jessica Stanley walked out of her office while looking down at her clipboard.<p>

"Okay Addison, what did you want to talk about…?"

She trailed off when she finally looked up and noticed that the person waiting for her was not the red head she had expected but a much more familiar brunette.

"Callie, what are you doing here, and where's Addison?"

"I came to talk to you about the cheer tryouts."

Jessica immediately knew what this was about. She straightened up and gave Callie a stern look.

"I'm sorry Callie but I'm very busy. Besides, I don't know why the cheer team would concern you."

Now Callie was getting mad.

"You know exactly why the cheer team would concern me. Look Ms. Stanley, I know you're mad at me for hurting your daughter but I can't help whom I develop feelings for. I know you didn't make Arizona part of the team because she's dating me but you are a grown woman. Are you really going to do this to a couple of teenagers? Just please let Arizona on the team, it's important to her."

"You promised."

"What?"

"You promised me when you and Erica started dating that you would never hurt her."

"Ms. Stanley, I didn't do it intentionally. Please, you can be mad at me but don't take it out on Arizona. If you don't let her on the team, I'll tell everyone what you did."

"Like they would believe you. Yes, I didn't let Arizona on the team because she's dating you and you broke my daughter's heart but do you think anyone will believe a teenager over an adult?"

Callie smirked as she heard what she had wanted Erica's mom to say throughout the whole conversation.

"No, I don't believe they would believe me, but I do believe that they would believe you."

Jessica just looked at her confused until she saw Callie reach into her shirt and take something out. The color drained from her face as she realized what it was.

Callie stood there waving the tape recorder in her hand.

"Guys, you can come in now!" She yelled out.

Just then, Addison, Teddy, and Arizona walked in with smirks on their faces.

"You guys set me up!" Jessica yelled out.

"Yeah, I just taped this tape recorder to my underboob. Saw this on a TV show once." Callie said with a proud smile on her face. "So this is what's going to happen. You'll let Arizona on the team and you will not treat her like crap. Go ahead and hate me all you want but you will not take it out on her. One wrong move and Principal Webber will have a new tape recorder. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Jessica sighed.

She could not believe that she had been tricked by a 16 year old. She turned to Arizona.

"Arizona, although I'm not happy about this, I have to admit that you are very good so you can be on the team."

They all smiled victoriously and walked away. Once they got to the parking lot, Arizona grabbed Callie and kissed her with everything she had.

"What was that for?" Callie asked once they broke the kiss.

"Thank you for that. You were amazing in there. Plus, seeing you yelling at her, totally hot."

Callie just smiled.

* * *

><p>It was now Saturday morning. Callie was up in her room waiting for Arizona to show up. Arizona was supposed to come over for breakfast and spend the day with Callie. They were going to go on their first official date that evening and then Arizona was going to spend the night although Callie's mom made it very clear that Arizona was to sleep in the guest room.<p>

Once Callie heard the doorbell, she raced downstairs and opened the door. Her face fell when it wasn't whom she had expected.

"Oh it's you."

"Well hello to you too." Addison said.

"Sorry, Arizona is coming over right now."

"Oh, I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Teddy said she was coming over with Arizona because she spent the night there and she didn't want to be the third wheel."

"Okay, I get it. You wanted to come over because Teddy is going to be here."

"That's what I just said."

"Nooo… you said Teddy didn't want to be the third wheel but I bet you would have come anyway if Teddy wouldn't have said that."

Addison looked at Callie in confusion.

"I don't follow."

"You like Teddy, just admit it."

"What? I do not like her." Addison said as she laughed.

She noticed Callie's unimpressed face.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, so you should ask her out. From what I've heard from Arizona, Teddy likes you too."

"Really? Maybe I will ask her out. Maybe we can go on a double date with you and Arizona sometime."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Arizona and I haven't even had our first date yet and you haven't asked Teddy out yet."

Before Addison could say anything else, a car pulled up outside the house. Arizona, Teddy, and Tim got out of the car and walked towards Callie and Teddy who were still at the front door. Arizona had an apologetic look on her face.

"So Arizona, were you planning to tell me that you were bringing guests?" Callie asked.

"Sorry, Teddy slept over at my house last night so I had to bring her because this genius over here forgot her house key and her parents are gone all day today. Then Tim heard I was coming over and he begged me to bring him. He wanted to see Aria. What about Addison, you didn't tell me she was joining us?"

"I didn't know. She heard Teddy was coming so she just showed up."

Addison hit Callie in the arm and blushed when Teddy turned to look at her.

"Tim?"

They all turned around when they heard Aria running down the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"My parents made Arizona bring me." Tim said casually.

Arizona shook her head at her brother's answer.

Tim noticed how Aria's smile slightly fell when he said that.

"But, I also wanted to see you."

Aria's smile quickly returned. She grabbed Tim by the arm and dragged him inside.

"Okay, well come in." Callie told them.

As Teddy and Addison got settle in the living room, Callie couldn't help but notice that Arizona seemed fidgety. She stopped Arizona before she could walk into the living room.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Calliope, I'm about to meet your mom and step dad. I'm dating you which means they are going to be asking questions and oh my God, what if they don't like me?"

"Okay, Arizona, breath." Callie told her.

Arizona took a deep breath and looked at Callie.

"First of all, they won't ask you questions, well not a lot. Second of all, I don't care if they don't like you because I like you and that is all that matters. Okay?"

Arizona nodded but then quickly stopped.

"Wait, so you're saying that there's a chance that they won't like me?"

Callie sighed as Arizona started freaking out again. She reached down and held Arizona's hands in hers. Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and immediately calmed down.

"My mom is going to love you. She can see how happy I am and anyone that makes me this happy is automatically on her good side. Plus, she's relieved that Erica and I finally broke up. She never liked her."

"What about your step dad?"

Arizona noticed a dark look come over Callie's face for a second before it went away.

"Honestly, I don't care what Steven thinks but if you really care, I think Steven will also love you."

Arizona couldn't help but think that Callie was lying about Steven liking her but before she had time to dwell on it, she saw Callie's mom and Steven walking down the staircase.

"Good morning Callie." Lucia greeted her daughter.

Lucia stopped in front of Callie and Arizona.

"And you must be Arizona. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Callie has told me so much about you." Lucia said.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Torres. Calliope has told me a lot about you too."

"Oh please, anyone who is able to call Callie Calliope and not get hit in the process is allowed to call me Lucia."

"Mom!"

"What? It's true. The only person you ever let call you Calliope was your father so I know Arizona must be special."

Arizona blushed when she heard that.

"Okay, enough talking about me." Callie said embarrassed at what her mom was saying even though it was true.

Just then they heard laughter coming from the living room. Lucia turned to her daughter.

"You didn't tell me that other people besides Arizona were coming."

"Actually, that's my fault Lucia. See, my cousin slept over at my house and now she's locked out of her house for the day and my little brother, well he has a crush on Aria and begged me to bring him."

"Oh, Tim is your brother? Aria hasn't stopped talking about him since she met him."

"Yes he is."

This time Callie cut in.

"And Addison is here because she found out Teddy was coming and she has a huge crush on Teddy."

"Oh well that's fine, we just have to add three more places to the dinner table. The cook should have breakfast ready in 10 minutes so you all can get cleaned up."

With that, Lucia went into the dining room to get the table ready.

"You guys have a cook?" Arizona asked amazed.

"Yup, but only on Saturdays." Callie answered as she walked into the living room to join her friends.

"Oh only on Saturdays, okay." Arizona muttered before following Callie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hope you all enjoyed the update.

If you haven't already, follow me on twitter: _SM123 for Sneak Peeks, when I'll be updating next, what you have to look forward to next chapter, and anything else I can think of to tweet about :)


	13. Chapter 13: First Date

**AN: **Back with another chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter and to all the favorites and follows. You guys are awesome!

**Comment Replies:**

**me:** Yes I did get the recorder thing from Glee :) I admit it, I'm a Gleek. So, I'm guessing since you knew it was from Glee that you watch it too?

**sisi:** I think everyone wants to know what Callie's secret is :) Don't worry, I'm going to be adding time jumps starting on Ch.15 to move the story along and find out Callie's secret quicker.

**Dusty:** I'm glad you're loving the story. As for Callie's secret, you'll find out eventually ;)

**Guest:** Here's the update you've been waiting for :D

**Kimie:** Was this soon enough for you :) I'd love to hear your guess as to what Callie's secret is. Thanks by the way, I'm glad I finished Junior year but now I'm dreading starting Senior year.

**gabriela:** If you're asking where's the rest of the story, I haven't written the whole story yet. If you're asking where the next chapter is, here it is :) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: First Date<span>

"Okay girls, time for breakfast." Lucia said as she walked into the living room.

"Callie, where's your sister?"

Callie just shrugged.

Lucia walked over to an intercom. Suddenly, you could hear her voice throughout the house.

"Aria Torres, time for breakfast… and you better not have that boy in your room." Lucia added.

As Lucia walked out of the room, Teddy and Arizona turned to Callie.

"You have an intercom?" They asked in unison.

Callie just nodded her head and looked at them like it was no big deal.

"My mom doesn't like yelling and this way we can't use the excuse that we didn't hear her, unless we're listening to music really loud or something."

Teddy and Arizona just looked at each other in disbelief as Callie and Addison walked ahead of them. Once everyone was settled at the table, they started grabbing what they wanted from the dishes in the middle of the table and putting it on their plates.

"Timothy, can you pass me the bacon?" Arizona asked her brother.

Once Tim passed over the bacon, Lucia cleared her throat, getting ready to speak.

"So Timothy is it?" Lucia asked.

"Actually, I prefer Tim, only Arizona calls me Timothy. She likes using people's full names."

Before Lucia could continue with what she was going to say, Callie cut in.

"You know, now that you mention it, I was wondering why Arizona doesn't call Teddy by her full name." Callie said, turning her head sideways to look at Arizona who was sitting on her left.

Tim started snickering when she said that and Teddy turned beet red.

"You know, we don't have to tell that story." Teddy said, wanting to change the subject.

Arizona ignored Teddy and started telling the story.

"Well it was when we were 9 years old. Teddy hated her full name so no one ever called her by it which meant I had no idea that Teddy was just a nickname but one day we were having a family gathering and I found a picture of her when she was 3 with our grandmother. On the back it said Theodora and Grandma Robbins. Teddy and I were playing and I called her Theodora, she got all serious and told me not to call her that. Naturally, being the stubborn girl that I was, didn't listen to her. Even at age 9, I already had a thing for calling people by their full name. Anyways, we were playing up in a tree house and I said her full name. She got so angry; she pushed me out of the tree house. Luckily, I only broke an arm. Ever since then I try to avoid using her full name unless I'm very annoyed with her."

Everyone chuckled while Teddy looked down in embarrassment.

"Wow Teddy, you had a lot of anger as a kid." Callie said while still laughing.

Teddy just glared at her.

"So Mrs. Torres, what were you saying before?" Teddy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tim, you and Aria have gotten pretty close over the past few days. When are you planning to ask her out?"

"Mom!" Aria yelled out, "We just met!"

"Well so did Callie and Arizona and they already seem inseparable."

At the sound of their names, they looked up from where they were talking and smiling at each other.

"Speaking of that, your mother told me you two are going on a date tonight. I'm guessing you're going to miss our weekly bonding time tonight." Steven said.

"Sorry." Callie said although she didn't seem like she meant it, "It's our first date and I guess with the excitement it just slipped my mind."

"It's okay but since you have missed the past few Saturdays, next week we are hanging out, no excuses." Steven said as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

Once Steven emerged from the kitchen, to everyone's surprise except the Torres family, Steven had replaced his cup of coffee for a can of beer.

"Isn't it a little early for alcohol?" Tim asked unsure if it was an appropriate question to ask.

"That is exactly what I say but he rarely drinks so I always let him have a can of beer in the morning when he wants one." Lucia explained.

Arizona looked at Callie and noticed how tense she looked. She was sitting up straight in her chair with her hands balled into fists and her teeth gritted. Arizona assumed it was from Steven mentioning their bonding nights, since she knew how tense Callie got when those were mentioned, and let it go.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Steven asked questions about Arizona and Tim's family. To Arizona's relief, it seemed like Lucia and Steven genuinely liked her.

The rest of the day the girls and Tim spent it hanging out and watching movies in the Torres' home theater but not before Callie gave Teddy, Arizona, and Tim a tour of her huge house. By the end of the tour, all three of them couldn't find words to express how amazing they thought her house was. When Arizona asked Callie why she would ever want to leave her house, Callie got a dark look on her face and said that she had her reasons before walking away. Arizona thought that was weird but she quickly forgot about it when they had walked into the home theater.

It was now 6:30 p.m. and Callie had informed her that they were leaving at 8:00 p.m. so they said goodbye to Addison, Teddy, and Tim. Addison told Arizona that she would get Tim home, which Arizona was thankful for. Teddy decided to stay over at Addison's house so she got her things out of Arizona's car and transferred them to Addison's.

Once they left, Arizona got all her things out of her car. Callie showed Arizona where she would be sleeping. Arizona started getting ready for their date while Callie retreated to her room to also get ready.

Although Callie told her to dress casual, Callie would not reveal anything else about their date despite Arizona's best efforts to find out.

After they both finished getting ready, they went downstairs where they found Lucia and Steven snuggled together in the living room. When Callie saw this she winced. Lucia and Steven looked up when Callie and Arizona walked in.

"You girls all set?" Lucia asked.

"Just about so we're going to be heading out now." Callie answered as she dragged Arizona to the front door.

"Remember to be home by midnight!" Steven yelled out.

"Whatever." Callie answered as she slammed the door.

Arizona winced at Callie's actions. Just before they got to Callie's car, Arizona grabbed a hold of Callie's arm to stop her from walking. Callie looked at her confused.

"Can you maybe try to be a little nicer to Steven? He seems like a nice guy and I think you're treating him unfairly."

"But he's not a nice guy." Callie said quickly before looking away.

"What do you mean?"

Callie hesitated before answering.

"He tries to act like my dad when he's not."

"Look, I know you don't like him because of the whole thing with your dad dying and him butting into your lives so quick after that but maybe you should cut him some slack."

Callie looked at Arizona and she knew that as long as Arizona used that cute pout she was sporting right now, she'd never be able to deny her anything.

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. I'll try to tolerate him better but only when you're around. I can't be held responsible for my actions when you're not around."

Arizona nodded figuring that was the best she was going to get out of Callie and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

"Now come on milady, our date awaits." Callie said as she opened the car door for Arizona.

"Wow, and I though chivalry was dead." Arizona giggled as she hopped on.

Callie just smiled at her before closing the door and climbing into the driver's side.

They drove for 10 minutes before stopping by the side of the road. Arizona looked at Callie in confusion.

"Why are we stopping? What's that?" Arizona asked as she saw what Callie was holding up.

"This is a blindfold. If you truly want to be surprised, you're going to have to put it on."

"No I'm good. I don't want to be surprised." Arizona said, shaking her head.

"Arizona, please, for me?"

"Fine but only because whenever this happens in a show, it's usually something amazing." Arizona relented.

Callie put the blindfold on Arizona and they continued on their way.

"Okay, this is our last stop before we reach our destination. Just wait here a few minutes, I'll be right back."

Before Arizona could react, Callie got out of the car. A few minutes later, she heard who she assumed was Callie, open the trunk of the car and close it a second later. Finally, Callie got in the car and drove off.

"Now for our final destination. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Arizona felt the car turn onto a bumpy road and start going up an incline. When they finally stopped, Callie told Arizona to stay put really quick and went to open the trunk. A few minutes later, Callie opened Arizona's door and helped her out. She took her a few steps forward before going to stand behind Arizona and untying the blindfold.

"Ready?" Callie asked, nerves evident in her voice.

"Yeah."

Callie removed the blindfold and Arizona gasped in amazement. They were on what looked like the edge of a cliff that looked over the city. The view looked amazing from up there. When Arizona noticed something on the ground, she lowered her gaze and saw a picnic blanket on the floor. On it there was a box of pizza along with some dessert and soda.

"Calliope, it's beautiful." Arizona breathed out.

"So I'm guessing you like it."

"Of course I like it, it's amazing."

"Good, originally I was going to bring you up here to look at the stars because they look beautiful here but since it's cloudy outside that wasn't going to work out so I went with Plan B, the view of the city which is also amazing."

"Did you have a Plan C because it could've rained."

"No I was just really hoping it wouldn't rain."

"Well I'm glad it didn't."

They sat down on the blanket.

"So I remembered that you don't like sandwiches so I bought pizza. I was originally going to make it myself but I figured by the time we got here that it would be cold."

"You make your own pizza?"

"Of course, one day I promise I'll make you one."

Once they finished the pizza and had homemade cheesecake for dessert, they cleared everything and laid down on the hood of Callie's car.

"Calliope, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Go for it."

"Why did your mom keep Torres as her last name instead of taking Steven's last name?"

Arizona waited a few seconds but Callie didn't answer.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No. It's okay." Callie smiled, "I remember me asking the exact same question to my mom. She told me that my dad was her first and true love. She said it would feel wrong to take someone else's name."

"Your parents really loved each other, huh?"

"Yeah, this is why I was so shocked and angry when my mom remarried. So… you've met my mom, when do I get to meet your parents?"

"Well my dad is rarely home but my mom you can meet whenever you want. The sooner the better actually, she hasn't stopped nagging me to bring you over since she found out I liked you."

"Okay, how about some time this week. I'll give you and Tim too, a ride in the morning and then after our practices are over, I'll give you a ride back and I can stay at your house for a few hours to work on our project. That way I'll meet your mom and we'll get some work done."

"Perfect but you know once my mom meets you she's going to insist you stay for dinner." Arizona told Callie.

"Fine with me, especially if I get to spend more time with you."

They spent a while talking until Callie noticed it was 11:30 p.m.

"Well we better get going if we want to make it back by midnight."

Once they arrived at Callie's house, Callie walked Arizona to her room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning. What time are you leaving again?"

"Wow you already can't wait to get me out of the house."

"No, it's not that. I just want to know how many hours I'm going to have with you tomorrow so I can make the most of it."

"I'm probably going to leave around noon. We're having a family gathering at Teddy's house tomorrow. I wish you could come but there's a strict 'family only' rule." Arizona said, rolling her eyes at her family's dumb rule.

"That's okay I have somewhere to be tomorrow anyways. I hope you had a good time tonight."

"I did. It was probably the best date ever." Arizona said looking down at the ground and blushing.

"Oh, if you wake up before anyone and are hungry feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'll see you tomorrow Arizona, goodnight."

"Goodnight Calliope."

Arizona leaned up and connected her lips to Callie's in a slow and sensual kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away, gave Callie a smile, and went into her room closing the door behind her.

Callie smiled before heading to her own room.

'_Best date ever.'_ Callie and Arizona thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arizona woke up at 7:30 a.m. Coming from a military family, she's gotten used to a schedule of waking up early, even on the weekends. She lay in bed trying to listen if anyone else was up. Just then, her stomach started grumbling. She decided to get ready and find something to eat.<p>

When Arizona got to the kitchen she was surprised to find Steven leaning against the counter drinking what she presumed was coffee.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone was up yet. It's just; Callie told me last night that I could help myself if I got hungry." Arizona rambled.

"It's okay Arizona, help yourself. There's cereal in that cabinet or if you want a real breakfast, Lucia is going to start breakfast in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait. Thank you sir" Arizona told him.

Steven grimaced.

"Please Arizona, call me Steven. Sir makes me sound old. So you want some coffee or orange juice while we wait?"

"Orange juice is fine."

"Coming right up. You can take a seat if you want." Steven motioned to the barstools lined up against one of the counters.

Arizona took a seat on the nearest one to her, which happened to have a nearly empty bottle of vodka sitting on the counter in front of it.

"Here you go. Oh sorry about that. Lucia must not have put that away after she drank. Can you believe she almost finished that bottle herself? That woman can out drink any man." Steven said as he placed Arizona's glass in front of her and took the bottle of vodka to one of the cabinets.

A few minutes later, the Torres women came downstairs. Lucia went straight to working on breakfast, Aria headed for the coffee, and Callie made a beeline to the seat next to Arizona.

"Hey." Callie said as she sat down, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes! That bed is like heaven seriously. I've never slept better."

"Breakfast is ready!" Lucia yelled out before wincing.

Callie noticed the pained expression on her face.

"You okay mom?"

"Yeah, I just have a huge headache."

Arizona looked at Steven who subtlety nodded his head to the direction of the cabinet where he had stored the vodka.

Everyone went to sit at the dining room table. As they were sitting down, Arizona leaned into Callie.

"Remember to be nice to Steven." She whispered.

"Callie, would you like a cup of orange juice?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

Arizona cleared her throat. Callie looked at her and saw her giving her a pointed look. Callie rolled her eyes as she realized Arizona was going to make her keep her promise.

"I mean, of course I would like a glass of juice. Thank you." Callie gave him her most saccharine smile she could muster.

Everyone besides Arizona stared at her with disbelieving eyes. Callie noticed their looks and glared at them.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Nothing it's just… you were nice to Steven." Aria answered.

"So what's wrong with that?" Callie asked.

"Nothing is wrong with that; it's just weird and not normal."

"Aria!" Lucia scolded.

"What? It's true." Aria tried to defend herself.

"Leave your sister alone." Lucia told Aria.

Once everyone was done with breakfast, they all went their separate ways. Callie and Arizona headed to the home theater to watch a movie before Arizona had to leave.

An hour and a half later they were almost done with the movie when their phones chimed within seconds of each other to let them know they had a text message. Both of them retrieved their phone and read the message.

"Addison asked Teddy out!" They said in unison then looked at each other.

"Addison just sent me a text that she finally asked Teddy out." Callie said.

"Yeah, Teddy just sent me a message saying Addison asked her out. It's about time those two started going out."

"You know Addison told me yesterday she was going to do it but I didn't believe her."

"Well I bet Teddy was surprised. She kept on telling me that Addison had no interest in her."

Just then, Arizona received another text message. She quickly read it and rolled her eyes.

"It's Tim, he says, and I quote, 'Stop making out with your girlfriend and get your ass back home. Mom says we're leaving at 1:00 to go to Teddy's house.' Looks like I have to leave." Arizona pouted.

Callie couldn't resist leaning in and kissing Arizona to wipe that pout off her face. Arizona immediately smiled.

"Maybe one more make out session with my girlfriend before I leave won't hurt." Arizona said before going tense when she realized what she had said.

Arizona started to stutter through an explanation.

"I mean the whole girlfriend thing- I know we haven't talked about it- I didn't mean to assume- I would like it if- uhm never mind."

Callie just stared at Arizona adoringly the whole time.

"Arizona, will you be my girlfriend?" Callie asked her.

Arizona looked her in the eye and smiled.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Calliope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So there you have it, hope you all enjoyed it! On another note, what do you guys think about the Season 9 rumors going around that Arizona is going to die. I just really hope they aren't true.

Follow me on twitter: _SM123


	14. Chapter 14: Relationships

**AN: **So it's been a while since I've updated but I have a legitimate reason. I have not had computer access since I last updated. The computer's internet wouldn't work so I couldn't update but some guy finally fixed it but now Microsoft Word isn't working so I can't type up the next chapter and post it but as soon as everything is good I promise I'll update again.

I also just started my Senior year of high school Tuesday so I'm not going to have as much time to update but I'll try my best.

**Comment Replies: **

**Dusty:** Don't worry, you're not the only one that doesn't like Steven, a lot of my readers are having mixed feelings about him. Aria hangs out with him too but not every week since she actually like Steven. Ha, when I read that you didn't want Arizona to die I thought you were talking about my fic and I was like 'Why would I kill off Arizona?' but then I was like 'Oh, she (sorry if you're a he) means the show.' Yeah, I hope she doesn't die.

**Ingris:** I'm glad you think my fic is great. I will neither confirm or deny your guess ;) I followed you back on twitter in case you didn't notice :)

**Kimie:** You get to see a little of Callie and Steven's bonding time so you can decide for yourself if you think her secret has something to do with that. Yeah, Steven gives a lot of people the creeps :) I just started my Senior year on Tuesday and it's ok so far. I'm taking 3 AP classes, which are basically college level classes in case you didn't know, so I know later those classes are doing to take up a lot of my time. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was adorable. Sorry, I don't have a tumblr :( Maybe I'll make one eventually if my readers really want me to.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Relationships<span>

It was Monday and Arizona had just picked up Teddy for school.

"So… tell me everything." Arizona said once Teddy got into the car.

"About what?" Teddy asked.

Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Don't act dumb Teddy. I want to know everything that happened between you and Addison on Saturday after you guys left."

"Well…"

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>Teddy and Addison had just finished getting ready for bed and were now trying to decide what movie to watch.<p>

"What do you want to see, scary movie, romance, comedy…" Addison asked.

"I'm feeling like a comedy. How about 21 Jump Street?"

Once Addison put the movie in, she went to her bed to lie down. Teddy stood awkwardly by the bed not sure if she should get on or not.

"You're not just going to stand there the whole time, are you? Get on!"

Addison patted the space next to her.

Teddy took a deep breath and lied down next to Addison.

'_Oh my God. I'm lying next to her in her bed. How am I supposed to control myself for two hours?'_

Halfway through the movie they had already laughed so much that their stomachs were sore. After a particularly funny scene, they started laughing so much and rolled onto their sides facing each other. Their laughter died down once they noticed how close they were. Teddy stared at Addison. She wanted to lean in and kiss her but didn't want to risk losing Addison's friendship. Just as she was going to lean away, she noticed Addison look down at her lips before starting to lean in.

'_She's going to kiss me! Oh my God!' _Teddy thought as she saw Addison leaning in.

Before she could ponder it any more, she felt lips on hers. She didn't respond for a few seconds but once she got over the initial shock she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

When they finally broke away, Addison smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Addison breathed out.

Teddy's eyes widened.

"Really, because I've been wanting to do that for a long time too."

"So Teddy, will you-"

"Yes!"

Addison laughed.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

That night they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Aww, see I told you she liked you." Arizona said as she pulled into the school's parking lot.

They got out of the car and headed to the front entrance where Callie and Addison were waiting while Tim just headed straight inside.

"Hey babe, Addison was just telling me how she got the guts to finally ask out Teddy." Callie smirked.

"Funny, Teddy was just telling me how she didn't even let Addison finish the question before saying yes."

"Ha ha, so maybe I was a little eager in my response." Teddy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was cute." Addison replied, sending a shy smile Teddy's way.

The bell rang signaling they had six minutes to get to class. Teddy walked next to Addison.

"Come on. I'll walk you to class." Teddy told Addison.

Callie and Arizona watched them walk away.

"I'm glad they're finally together." Arizona said.

"Yeah it's about time. Now come on, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>It was now Wednesday. Callie was currently getting changed after basketball practice. Arizona was waiting for her outside the locker room. They were going to Arizona's house to work on their Spanish project but more importantly, to meet Arizona's mom. To say Callie was nervous would be an understatement.<p>

Once Callie was done getting ready, she headed outside.

"Hey, you ready?" Arizona asked her.

"No, not really."

"Calliope, you'll do great. My mom is not scary at all, the one you'll have to worry about is my dad but he's not going to be there tonight so you don't have to worry about that yet."

They finally arrived at Arizona's house. They quickly made their way inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" Arizona yelled out.

"In here!" Arizona heard a yell coming from the kitchen.

They walked in there and saw Arizona's mother getting dinner ready.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Callie Torres, Calliope this is my mom." Arizona made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins." Callie said as she extended her arm for a handshake.

To Callie's surprise, her hand was swatted away and she was brought in for a hug.

"Please Callie, call me Barbara. You know, Arizona hasn't stopped talking about you since she first met you. Her day is just not complete unless she talks about you."

"Mom!" Arizona yelled, embarrassed that her mom had revealed all that.

Callie just stood there smirking at Arizona.

"We're just going to go up to my room and work on our project. Call us when dinner is ready." Arizona started to drag Callie to the stairs.

"Oh wait Arizona, I need to talk to you about something."

Arizona turned to Callie.

"My room is upstairs, first door to the right. Oh and sorry if my mom made you feel uncomfortable or something for the whole me talking about you all the time."

Arizona was about to go back into the kitchen when Callie called out her name. Arizona turned to look at Callie.

"Just so you know, I can't shut up about you either." Callie said before running up the stairs.

Arizona smiled as she went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Callie was sitting on Arizona's bed taking out all the supplies for the project when Arizona walked in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked when she noticed how nervous Arizona looked.

"So change of plans. Apparently my mom mentioned to my dad that you were coming over tonight to meet her and he wants to meet you too so he's coming over tonight. Okay, let's get to work!" Arizona rambled.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Let's get to work."

"No before that."

"My mom told my dad you were coming over."

"Yes but after that."

"Oh, uhm… my dad is coming over."

"What?! Arizona!" Callie yelled, starting to freak out.

"It's not like I can do anything about it now. You're just going to have to meet him tonight. Stop worrying, you're going to be fine."

Callie gave Arizona an incredulous look.

"What do you mean stop worrying? You're the one that said I had nothing to worry about until it was time to meet your dad."

"Calliope, listen to me. My dad is going to love you. All you have to do is be yourself, okay?"

Callie nodded and started to calm down. She leaned in for a kiss that Arizona happily gave.

"Yo, stop making out, dad's here and it's time for dinner." Timothy said as he passed by Arizona's room on his way downstairs.

Arizona scowled at her brother's interruption while Callie just laughed.

"How does he always manage to interrupt us?" Arizona asked.

"Come on, he doesn't always interrupt us, this is only the first time."

"Yeah well that's one time too many. Now let's go, you need to meet my dad."

Callie reluctantly let Arizona drag her downstairs. When they got downstairs, Arizona immediately ran to her dad who was standing by the kitchen table.

"Hey dad." Arizona said as she hugged her father.

"Hey, how's my daughter?"

"Awesome, so I hear there's someone you wanted to meet tonight."

"That's right." He said as he looked up and locked eyes with Callie.

"Well dad, this is Callie Torres, Calliope this is my dad."

"It's very nice to meet you Colonel Robbins." Callie said as she stepped up and shook the Colonel's hand.

"Likewise."

As they all started to eat dinner, the Colonel started speaking.

"So Callie…"

"Oh no." Arizona muttered.

Callie looked at Arizona puzzled while Tim and Barbara looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"You know that if you ever hurt my little girl I will personally see to it that you never walk again."

Callie was shocked that he would make such a menacing threat. She gulped while Arizona's father just looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry sir, I don't plan on hurting her, I care about her too much." Callie managed to say.

Arizona looked at Callie adoringly before glaring at her father.

"Okay dad, drop the act. It didn't work on her."

Tim and Barbara laughed while Callie looked on in confusion. Noticing Callie's confusion, Daniel Robbins smiled. Arizona decided to explain to Callie seeing as she was looking more confused by the second.

"Ignore him; he wasn't serious with his threat. He just likes trying to scare off my girlfriends and it usually works."

"Those girls can never respond once I threaten them and they usually never come back again." Daniel said, "But I do mean it when I say if you ever hurt my little girl, you'll regret it."

"Noted." Callie replied, trying to relax.

"So dad, how are things at the base?" Tim asked his father.

"Good, oh I just wanted to let you kids know that I heard from your Uncle Andrew and he's going to be staying here for a while. They're working on a disappearance case. He should be here next month."

Tim and Arizona cheered when they heard their favorite uncle was going to be visiting.

When they were done with dinner, Callie and Arizona headed upstairs to work on their project some more.

"So you and Tim seem to really like you uncle."

"Oh we do. He's in the FBI so we rarely get to see him but it's always fun when we do. Now let's get to work, we really need to work on our project."

* * *

><p>It was now Friday and Callie was currently in basketball practice getting ready for their first game on Sunday. She was supposed to be working on her free throws but it was kind of hard to do that when the cheerleaders, and more importantly Arizona, were stretching. Callie couldn't help but notice how Arizona's tight tank op would rise up whenever she stretched out her arms. Arizona saw Callie looking at her and winked before turning her back to Callie and bending down to touch her toes.<p>

Callie blushed as she proceeded to stare at Arizona's ass. She was brought out of her ogling when a basketball hit her on the back of the head. She turned around to give whoever did that a piece of her mind when she noticed her coach standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Torres you know I don't like to get involved in students' personal lives but when it starts affecting this team I have no choice. Now stop drooling over your girlfriend and get back to practice. You better not be this distracted at the game on Sunday."

Callie blushed with embarrassment. She heard laughing behind her. She turned around and saw Arizona looking at her while she laughed with Addison. Bailey noticed this too and she turned to them.

"And you, stop teasing your girlfriend! The poor girl looks like she's about to explode and I can't have my star player distracted because you couldn't keep it in your pants… or should I say skirt."

This time it was Arizona's turn to blush. By this time, everyone in the gym had stopped doing what they were supposed to be doing and were listening in on the conversation. By the end of Bailey's scolding, everyone apart from Callie and Arizona were snickering.

"Now everyone get back to work, and Robbins I've got my eye on you!"

When practice was over, Callie went to find Arizona. She found her talking outside the locker room with Lexie. Callie walked up behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

"Hey babe, hey Little Grey." Callie said once she gave Arizona a kiss on the cheek.

Lexie grimaced at the nickname.

"I'll talk to you later Arizona." Lexie said before walking away.

Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and looked up at her.

"You know, you should really stop calling Lexie that nickname, she hates it."

"Nah, she loves it, she just doesn't want to admit it."

"That was quite a show Bailey put on during practice." Arizona said.

Callie smirked.

"Yeah, how does it feel to be on the end of Bailey's scolding?"

Arizona thought about it for a minute.

"Embarrassing."

Callie laughed.

"Yeah that sounds about right. So you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You can't go out tomorrow night." Arizona told Callie.

"What do you mean I can't go out tomorrow night?"

"Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"Uhm… Saturday?" Callie replied not really understanding what Arizona was getting at.

"Mhm, and what do you do on Saturdays?"

Realization dawned on Callie's face.

"Come on Arizona, really?"

"Steven said you're not allowed to miss this Saturday. You should just give him a break Calliope, I know you don't like him but at least he's trying to get to know you, that's more than some step parents do, hell it's even more than some parents do."

Callie grumbled, not at all happy with it.

"Fine I'll go on the stupid bonding night with him." Callie relented.

* * *

><p>Callie was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Steven's car waiting for him to finish getting ready. Tonight was their bonding night and Callie was less than thrilled. Actually, she would never admit it to anyone but sometimes she quite enjoyed these nights. It was the one night when Steven didn't try to act like her dad but as her friend. These nights made her forget her problems for a while, made her forget that her dad was no longer alive, and made her forgive everything Steven had done to worm his way into her family which in turn made her hate these nights after they were over when everything would come rushing back. The nights where she would forget about her dad and enjoy Steven's company made her feel conflicted.<p>

Callie was brought out of her thoughts by Steven getting in the car.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I was thinking movie and then after we can get some pizza. Keep it simple, I don't want to wear you out the night before your first game and I'm pretty sure Coach Bailey will kill me if you showed up tired tomorrow."

Once the movie was done, they walked to a pizza place near the movie theater. They ordered their pizza and sat down.

"So Callie, how are things with Arizona?"

Callie smiled like every time she did whenever she thought of Arizona.

"They're great. I really like her."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you two acted around each other last week."

They went on to talk about school, basketball, and Callie's friends before heading back home. Callie went to bed that night glad that the night had gone great but immediately frowning. She knew that by this time tomorrow night, she would be back to hating Steven until the next Saturday night they'll hang out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So my sister just joined the Peace Corps and she's moving to Peru for two years which sucks because out of my whole family, she's the one I'm closest to. She's leaving next week and everyone in my family, including aunts, uncles, and cousins, are each going to write her a letter so she can read them in Peru and I still haven't written one. I have no idea what to write but I'm sure I'll think of something. I like debated coming out to her in the letter... well kind of because I'm not sure if I'm exactly what I am since I've never really like anyone but I don't know if I am going to do it. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)


	15. Chapter 15: Thanksgiving

**AN:** *peeks head out from behind boulder* Hey guys, long time no update. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in I don't even know how long but a lot of things have been happening. So I ended up coming out to my sister which is like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders because now I have at least one family member I can talk to. (She was ok with it in case you didn't catch that) Anyway, sorry if this isn't my best chapter, I had huge writer's block when it cam to writing this. I hope you have an awesome Thanksgiving or, for those who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, an awesome Thursday.

In the spirit of Thanksgiving I just wanted to stay how thankful I am to all of my readers and reviewers. You are all awesome :D

So what are you all thankful for?

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** I'm glad you're loving my story. Thanks for your words of encouragement, I did end up coming out to her :)

**StephCapshaw:** Sorry that I made you wait a while for the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Thanksgiving<span>

Callie and her team had just won their first game. It was close but they managed to win by five points. To celebrate, the team decided to go out. Callie had just walked out of the locker room when Arizona bounded over to her.

"Great game! You looked pretty hot making all those shots." Arizona told Callie.

"Not as hot as you in that uniform. I don't know how I managed to concentrate on the game."

Their conversation was interrupted when Cristina walked up to them.

"Hey Torres, you going to Joe's or are you going to stay here all night and drool over your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in half an hour." Callie told her.

Cristina shrugged and left them.

"What's Joe's?" Arizona asked.

"Oh it's this club where anyone can hang out. There's a bar but they check ID's at the entrance so if you're 21 you get this bracelet so you can buy alcohol. The club also has live music and karaoke. It's pretty cool. Why don't you invite the whole cheer team?"

"Sure, I'll let them know. So I'll meet you there."

Arizona left to let the cheer team know about the plan.

**November 2012**

Callie and Arizona had now been dating for two months and things could not have been going better. It was nearing Thanksgiving break and it had been decided that Arizona's family were to spend Thanksgiving at the Torres' household seeing as their kids were dating each other. (Tim had finally manned up and asked Aria out a few weeks ago.)

"So are you ready for our parents to meet each other?" Callie asked Arizona as they sat down for lunch.

Arizona winced at the question.

"Don't even remind me. I'm not going to worry about that until the day of. I have two weeks to enjoy before that day." Arizona replied.

Callie frowned.

"You don't want our parents to meet each other?"

"It's not that it's just I'm imagining all the embarrassing stories my parents will share."

"Uggh, I wasn't even thinking about that. You're right; it's going to be an embarrassing night."

* * *

><p>That night had come. It was now Thanksgiving and the Torres' were getting everything prepared before the Robbins' arrival.<p>

"Mom, Steven, I have to talk to you." Callie said with a serious look on her face.

She led them to the table and made them sit down. A few minutes passed without Callie saying anything and her parents were starting to get worried.

"Callie you know you can tell us anything." Steven told her.

Callie took a deep breath before looking them straight in the eyes.

"Please… don't tell any embarrassing stories about me to the Robbins' family." Callie said as she broke out into a smile.

Lucia immediately smacked her on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Callie asked as she tried to gain control of her laughing.

"That was for getting me worried. I thought you were going to say something serious!" Lucia yelled as she got up and smacked Callie upside the head. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Hey, who said I wasn't being serious. I was 100% serious. No embarrassing stories. Plus, you should have seen your face mom. Steven, tell me that you didn't think that was at least a little funny." Callie said turning to look at Steven who was smiling.

Lucia glared at Steven, daring him to say anything. Steven looked between Callie and Lucia before getting up.

"I'm just going to do that thing I forgot to do." Steven said as he headed out of the room but not before sending a smile and wink Callie's way when Lucia's back was turned that cause Callie to go into another fit of giggles.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who on earth could that be?! It's way too early for the Robbins' to be here. Callie, why don't you make yourself useful and open the door?" Lucia told her.

Callie grumbled but got up to answer the door. She was hoping it was her girlfriend but knew that Daniel Robbins was always on time, not a minute sooner or later, so she doubted it was them. When Callie opened the door, she glared at the people.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked.

Callie, is that any way to talk to your aunt?"

"It is when I haven't heard from her in two years." Callie replied.

She hadn't heard from her aunt, uncle, and cousins since she came out to them her freshman year. They had rejected her and refused to acknowledge her existence. They still kept in touch with her mother and Aria but it was like she was invisible. She had no idea what they were doing here.

Before Callie could say anything else to them, they walked past her two cousins sending apologetic looks her way. Callie closed the door and headed to the kitchen where she heard her aunt and mom talking.

"Honestly Lucia, you need to teach that girl some manners. We had to invite ourselves in because she didn't invite us in."

Callie rolled her eyes at her aunt's remark.

"Emilio, Rosa, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were visiting."

"Well, we just thought that we could spend Thanksgiving together with family. Sorry if it's unexpected." Emilio said.

Everyone turned around as they heard Rosa shriek and run toward Aria when she appeared.

"My niece! Oh you've grown so much! How have you been?" Rosa asked as she hugged Aria.

Callie didn't stay long enough to hear Aria's response; she just went to her room. She didn't want to spend more time than was necessary with her aunt. Her uncle she could handle, he still talked to her he just didn't acknowledge that she's gay but her aunt does everything she can to make her feel unloved.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in stepped her mom followed by Emilio, Rosa, and her cousins.

"Hey I just wanted to give them a tour of the house. Is it okay if they see your room?"

"Go ahead." Callie said as she sat up in her bed.

"Cool room." Her cousins said as they sat on her bed.

Rosa frowned at their response. Her frown got deeper when she saw the pictures on Callie's dresser.

"Who's this girl in all your pictures?"

"Uhm… that's my girlfriend Arizona Robbins." Callie hesitantly replied.

"I see." Rosa said.

She suddenly stopped. Callie saw that her aunt had stopped in front of the picture of her and Arizona kissing. Callie couldn't help but smile as she remembered that day.

It had been a rare sunny day in Seattle so their whole gang had gone to the park. She and Arizona had been lying down on the ground looking up at the clouds when Arizona had thanked her. Callie had asked what for and Arizona responded for being the best girlfriend ever. That was when Callie had leaned in for a kiss and unbeknownst to them, was when Addison had taken their picture.

Callie was brought out of her thoughts as her aunt made a huffing noise.

"I want to see Aria's room." Was all she said as she stormed out of Callie's room followed by her much calmer husband.

"I'm guessing you haven't told her that Arizona and her family are coming over here for Thanksgiving?" Callie asked her mother.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet." Lucia answered her daughter before walking out of the room.

Callie threw herself on the bed.

"So your girlfriend is coming over?"

Callie jumped as she heard one of her cousins ask her a question. She had forgotten that they were there. Her two cousins, Eileen and Joshua, or Josh as he liked to be called, were 18 and 16 respectively.

"Is that a problem?" Callie glared at them.

"Not at all." Josh responded.

"Look Callie, I know we haven't talked to you since you came out but we have no problem with you. Our mom told us we weren't allowed to contact you. I'm just happy that Dad finally convinced her to visit. We've missed you."

Callie smiled at her cousin's words. She got up and gave them a hug.

"I've missed you guys too."

"What do you mean they are spending Thanksgiving here?!"

Callie and her cousins broke the hug.

"I'm guessing mom told Aunt Rosa." Callie sighed.

"Callie if you want you might want to tell Arizona to bring back up beside her parents." Steven said as he passed by her room.

As Callie reached for her phone, it started ringing. Callie smiled as she saw the caller ID.

"Hey babe, I was about to call you. It's about dinner tonight."

"Yeah about that…"

"Please don't tell me you're bailing."

"No it's not that, it's just… Teddy's Thanksgiving plans got cancelled so I was wondering if she and her family can come with us to your house."

"That's perfect!"

"What?"

"That's what I was calling you about actually. So my homophobic aunt, semi-homophobic uncle, and not at all homophobic cousins showed up and Steven suggested that you bring back up."

"Okay good, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Can't wait. Bye Arizona."

"Bye Calliope."

"Oh and Arizona, I apologize in advance for my aunt's behavior."

"Don't worry; you can just make it up to me later." Arizona said as she hung up.

* * *

><p>It was now almost 7 o'clock and Callie was getting more nervous as she waited for Arizona to arrive. Ever since Rosa found out that the Robbins were going to join them, she hadn't said that much.<p>

"So Callie, you nervous?" Eileen asked her cousin who couldn't seem to stop shaking her leg.

"No, what makes you think I'm nervous." Callie responded as her leg started to shake faster.

Right as the clock struck seven, the doorbell rang. Before Callie was out of her seat, Josh got up and ran for the door.

"I'll get it!" He yelled over his shoulder as he sent Callie a smirk.

"Josh, get back here!" Callie yelled as he ran after him.

By the time she caught up with him he had already opened the door and was greeting the family.

"Hi, I'm Josh Torres, Callie's cousin." Josh greeted them.

"Colonel Robbins, Mrs. Robbins it's nice to see you again. And you must be Teddy's parents; it's nice to meet you." Callie greeted everyone.

"Nice to meet you too and thank you for inviting us." Mrs. Altman replied.

"Oh it's no problem. If you all want to head out to the back patio, we have the tables set up there and my family is back there."

Once the adults left, Callie turned to Arizona.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Seriously, I thought you guys were past the monosyllable stage of your relationship." Teddy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Josh Torres and you are?" Josh asked as he extended his hand to Teddy and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I'm so not your type." Teddy said before walking past him and heading out to the patio.

Eileen started laughing.

"I like her." She said before she followed Teddy.

"What the hell just happened?" Josh turned to Callie with a shocked expression on his face.

"I think what happened is you just got dissed." Callie told him while laughing.

"Calliope, don't be mean. She's kidding. It's just that Teddy has a girlfriend." Arizona told him.

"Oh, that sucks. So you must be Arizona Robbins, the girl who has my cousin whipped." Josh said as he sent a smirk Callie's way.

"Yes that's Arizona. Arizona this is my cousin Joshua."

"But you can call me Josh."

"It's nice to meet you Joshua. Come on Calliope, I want to meet the rest of your family." Arizona said as she headed out to the patio.

"You're going to regret saying that." Callie said, following after Arizona.

She paused at the door and turned to look at her cousin.

"By the way, she only uses full names. See you outside Joshua." Callie laughed as she walked outside.

Callie walked out just in time to see her girlfriend greet her parents and move on to her aunt and uncle. She hesitantly watched as Arizona greeted her aunt and uncle.

"Hi, you must be Callie's aunt and uncle. I'm Arizona Robbins; it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too and please call me Emilio. This is my wife Rosa."

Rosa just gave Arizona a nod of acknowledgement before starting up a conversation with Lucia. Callie immediately walked up to Arizona.

"Come on babe, why don't we go and sit over there." Callie motioned to the other end of the table.

Once everyone was seated Steven cleared his throat.

"Before we begin eating, it's tradition in this house that we go around the table and say what we are thankful for. I'll start."

Before Steven could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"Now who on earth could that be?" Lucia asked.

She got up to answer the door but was stopped by Callie.

"It's okay mom, I'll go get it."

A few minutes passed before Callie returned. She walked up to the Colonel and whispered something in his ear as Arizona and the rest of the people at the table looked on in confusion. Whatever Callie told the Colonel had him looking surprise. Then slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Barbara asked.

"Just a second dear." He told her before he followed Callie back inside.

When he came back out he was followed by a man that the Robbins immediately recognized.

Arizona and Tim got up and ran towards the man.

"Uncle Andrew!" They yelled in unison.

"Hey, sorry to crash this get together but I heard that I could find the Robbins at this place because apparently my nephew and niece both have girlfriends that I had no idea about and were spending Thanksgiving with them. I hope I'm not crashing."

"Not at all, pleased join us. The more the merrier." Steven said motioning at the empty seat next to him.

Once he was seated, Callie leaned across her seat to Arizona.

"Uncle Andrew? You mean the one that was supposed to come last month but had something come up at work?" Callie whispered.

"One and the same." Arizona whispered back.

"Andrew is it? We were just going around and saying what we are thankful for. Let's continue shall we."

Once everyone else had said what they were thankful for Arizona and Callie were the only ones left.

"Arizona, it's your turn to say what you're thankful for."

"Well I'm thankful for my family and friends but I'm especially thankful for tripping over that backpack my first day at Seattle Grace High because I literally fell into the arms of the girl of my dreams." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"I'm thankful for Barbara and the Colonel for raising an amazing girl and for moving to Seattle because I got to meet the girl of my dreams." Callie replied back, not breaking eye contact with Arizona.

"Must you guys be so adorable?" Eileen interrupted their staring.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was done eating, they all went into the living room to talk. The teens were on one side of the room while the adults were on the other side.<p>

"So far so good right?" Callie asked Arizona.

"Yup, no drama so far. Your aunt hasn't thrown a fit which I see as a good sign."

"That's probably because she has been pretending we don't exist, but I think we might have spoken too soon." Callie said as she noticed her mom and Steven leading the Robbins and Altman's out of the room to show them something and her aunt turning towards them.

"Aria how long have you and Tim been dating?" She asked Aria.

"Just about a month."

"Well it's good that you found a nice _boy _to date. I believe you can find happiness with any young man if you just try." Rosa answered.

Callie rolled her eyes knowing her aunt was talking about her. Aria also seemed to notice and immediately came to her sister's defense.

"Yes I do believe you can find happiness if you try but I believe it can be with anyone, boy or girl. You can't help who you fall for."

Rosa frowned at Aria's response, not liking that she was defending Callie's relationship.

"Yes you can find happiness with anyone as long as it's an appropriate relationship. Not one where one of them has brainwashed the other into believing their relationship is appropriate and acceptable." Rosa argued.

Finally having enough, Callie stood up.

"Okay that is enough! I won't sit here and take you bashing the girl I love or our relationship!" Callie yelled.

"How can I not when she has influenced you to sin! It is not right what you two are doing! I know it and you know it!"

"I didn't influence Calliope to do anything! She makes decisions on her own; she doesn't let others make them for her!" Arizona yelled as she became mad at Callie's aunt for the things she was saying.

"You don't talk to me. You are disgusting and Lucia should have never let you in this house. Unless you stop you are going to hell!"

"Stop what? Being gay? News flash Aunt Rosa, I can't help who I am! Don't you understand? I was born this way. And who are you to tell us we're going to hell. Last time I checked, it was God that made that decision not you so please leave right now because I'm afraid of what I'll do to you if you don't get out of my sight right now."

Rosa quickly left followed by her husband and Callie's cousins. The latter sending Arizona and her an apologetic smile.

Once they left, everyone stood there quietly. No one knowing what to say as they were all in shock. Finally Arizona cleared her throat.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Arizona said before leaving.

"Arizona-" Callie tried to call her but Teddy stopped her.

"Just give her a few minutes."

Arizona walked up the stairs, heading to the bathroom when she heard shouting coming from Lucia and Steven's room. She was going to walk right passed the room but hearing Calliope's name stopped her. She inched closer in order to hear the conversation.

"Steven you have to find a way!"

"What can I do, Callie hates me. I'm never going to replace her father!"

"I don't know what you did to make her hate you so much but you better fix it!"

"How do you know it was something I did? Did you ever think that it's you she's mad at? I mean you did marry me so soon after what happened to Carlos."

"You are actually saying it's my fault for marrying you? You know you can be a real jackass sometimes."

"At least I'm not a whore who cheated on her husband even after she knew what was going on with him."

Before she could stop herself, Lucia had slapped Steven. She immediately stepped back with a look of horror on her face.

"Steven I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't but I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like it's the first time you've done that. Look, I'm going to go downstairs, I think I heard yelling. And maybe you should lay off the drinking for the night."

Arizona immediately ducked into the closet nearest her and waited until the coast was clear before heading to the bathroom.

She tried to process everything that she had heard but all she could think of was, _"What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So what do you all thing about Season 9 of Grey's so far?

By the way, I was watching Season 3 of Grey's and it was the episode where Carlos shows up. I noticed that he told George that Callie was his only little girl but that got me thinking that Callie said she had a sister in Season 5 so I was kind of confused there.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter or at least found it tolerable. Follow me on Twitter if you want or don't whatever. PM me if you ever want to talk about anything, I love talking to my readers.


	16. Chapter 16: I Love You

**AN:** So I made corrections on Ch.1-Ch.13. Nothing major just some grammar/spelling corrections. Just wanted to let you know in case it sends a bunch of notifications or something. Here's the next chapter. There's some Spanish but I put the translation in English. Please don't judge me on my Spanish, I don't speak it that much seeing as my mom speaks English and my dad, although he doesn't speak English, understands a little bit of English and I don't talk to him that much so I'm kind of out of practice. Hope you all enjoy!

Oh and please read the AN at the bottom.

**Comment Replies:**

**Sasha:** I updated in a month. I know that's not that fast but at least I didn't wait longer :)

**Guest:** I'm sorry I take so long for the updates but I take 3 AP classes which means a lot of work but I'll try to get better at updating.

**Luna Lopi:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Don't worry about your English, it's pretty good. Wow 3 languages! That's cool. I know what you mean about people judging others. My parents are Catholic so they don't approve of gay people and they are vocal about their opinions. It pisses me off a lot how much they judge.

* * *

><p><span>Previously:<span>

Arizona walked up the stairs, heading to the bathroom when she heard shouting coming from Lucia and Steven's room. She was going to walk right passed the room but hearing Calliope's name stopped her. She inched closer in order to hear the conversation.

"Steven you have to find a way!"

"What can I do, Callie hates me. I'm never going to replace her father!"

"I don't know what you did to make her hate you so much but you better fix it!"

"How do you know it was something I did? Did you ever think that it's you she's mad at? I mean you did marry me so soon after Carlos died."

"You are actually saying it's my fault for marrying you? You know you can be a real jackass sometimes."

"At least I'm not a whore who cheated on her husband even after she knew what was going on with him."

Before she could stop herself, Lucia had slapped Steven. She immediately stepped back with a look of horror on her face.

"Steven I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't but I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like it's the first time you've done that. Look, I'm going to go downstairs, I think I heard yelling. And maybe you should lay off the drinking for the night."

Arizona immediately ducked into the closet nearest her and waited until the coast was clear before heading to the bathroom.

She tried to process everything that she had heard but all she could think of was, _"What the hell just happened?"_

Ch. 16: I Love You 

Once Arizona was able to get over the shock of the conversation she had just heard, she headed downstairs where everyone seemed to be waiting for her. Once she entered the room, all conversation stopped.

"There you are Arizona. Callie just told us what happened." Barbara said as she looked at her daughter trying to find any signs that Arizona was upset.

"Yes, we just want to apologize for Rosa's behavior." Steven addressed Arizona.

"It's okay; you don't have to apologize for her behavior. Plus, Calliope was there to defend me." Arizona replied.

Aria cleared her throat and gave Arizona a pointed look. The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Of course Aria was also defending me."

After that, the adults gathered in one corner of the room while the teens gathered on the other side. Arizona looked on as her father offered Rosa another drink and Rosa refusing as she looked over at Steven who was watching this exchange. Arizona sighed as her mind went back to the conversation she had stumbled upon. She didn't get a chance to think about it for long because she saw Callie out of the corner of her eye heading her way.

Callie went to stand next to Arizona, giving her a look of concern. After a few minutes of this, Arizona couldn't stand the brunette's eyes on her anymore.

"May I help you?" She asked, turning to look at Callie.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you ran out of the room pretty fast after that argument."

"Did you really mean everything you said to your aunt?"

"Of course I did. There wasn't one word that I said that I didn't mean."

Arizona smiled brightly. Callie looked at her confused.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason, just… since you meant everything you said then I think it's only fair that I tell you that I do too."

"You do too what?"

Arizona just smiled at Callie before walking to talk to Teddy. Before Callie could mull over what Arizona said, she was distracted by the Robbins and Altman's getting up.

"Well it's getting late, we should go. It was nice finally getting to meet you Lucia and Steven. Callie, Aria I'm sure we'll see you soon." Colonel Robbins said.

* * *

><p>Monday came and Callie was trying to find Addison. She rounded the corner and bumped into Mark.<p>

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Mark laughed.

"Have you seen Addison?"

"I don't think she's here yet. So why aren't you and your hot blonde making out somewhere? You do have around 30 minutes to kill before school starts."

At the mention of her girlfriend, Callie tensed. The conversation she had with the blonde Thanksgiving night had been playing in her mind all weekend and she thinks she figured out what the blonde had meant when she said 'I do too.' Figuring she wasn't going to see Addison any time soon and she really needed to talk to someone, she decided her other best friend was just as good as the red head.

Callie grabbed Mark by the arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. Once making sure they were completely alone, Callie faced Mark. She stared at him trying to find a way to say what she wanted to say. Mark started to squirm once he became uncomfortable under Callie's stare.

"Okay Cal, you are officially creeping me out. Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I told Arizona I love her." Callie blurted out.

Mark stared at her with a surprised look on his face. He regained his composure once he realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"So what did she say?"

"She said she loves me too… I think."

At this Mark raised an eyebrow and gave Callie a skeptical look.

"You think." He repeated.

"There was this argument and le dije a mi tia that I loved Arizona, y ella estaba alli so porsupuesto ella me ollo and then she ran out. Cuando regreso she was being weird. Then dijo que she does too luego yo estaba confundida pero I think she meant que ella me ama tambien." Callie finished her rant. ["There was this argument and I told my aunt that I loved Arizona and she was there so of course she heard me and then she ran out. When she came back she was being weird. Then she said that she does too and then I was confused but I think she meant that she loves me too." Callie finished her rant.]

"What the heck are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

He was not able to follow any of that. It also didn't help that half of that was in Spanish. Once Callie calmed down, she was able to tell him everything that happened on Thanksgiving.

"Well it definitely sounds like she was saying she loves you too." Mark told her after she had finished her story.

"But that's not how I wanted to tell her. I wanted it to be all romantic and stuff."

"Well take her out on a date and tell her how you wanted to tell her."

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Mark."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for. Plus I bet the sex will be fantastic after the 'I love yous' not that it probably isn't right now." Mark stopped his rambling once he saw Callie's face.

"Don't tell me you haven't had sex with her yet."

When Callie just looked at the ground and blushed, he started laughing.

"Wow, you haven't had sex with her yet? What's the hold up?"

"I'm just waiting for the right time." Callie defended herself.

"Yeah sure but as I recall, you got like this right before you had sex with Erica. What? Do you just not like people seeing you naked?" Mark joked.

Callie tensed at his words but Mark didn't notice her uneasiness. They both turned around as the door opened and Lexie stuck her head in.

"Callie, Arizona is looking for you. She's in the gym." Lexie said before catching sight of Mark, "Oh, h-hey Mark. I didn't see you there."

Callie raised her eyebrows and looked at Lexie.

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

Once Lexie left, she turned to look at Mark who was staring at the spot Lexie had just been.

"You like her." Callie said more of a statement than a question.

"She's young." Mark said.

"She's a freshman." Callie replied.

"Yeah, because she skipped a grade. She should be in 8th grade right now." Mark shot back.

"Yeah but she's not. She's only three years younger Mark. That's not that bad. Plus the way she was stuttering, you could tell she likes you too. You should just ask her out."

"No way, Meredith will kill me and if Meredith wants to kill me, Derek will help her and it'll just cause too many problems. I'll just suck it up."

"Whatever you say." Callie said before heading out to find Arizona.

She found her blonde girlfriend in the gym just like Lexie said but to her surprise, Arizona was shooting hoops. And by the look of it, was making every shot.

Callie let out a low whistle that caused Arizona to turn around.

"With moves like those, it makes me wonder why you're on the cheer team and not the basketball team. I didn't even know you could play."

"Yeah well, I helped Teddy practice a lot when we were younger so I was bound to get good."

"So why not try out for the team?"

"I always liked cheering better. I mostly just play basketball when I'm stressed. Plus, I love how you drool over me whenever you see me stretching during practice or when I'm wearing the cheer uniform."

Callie blushed.

"I swear I don't remember the cheer skirt being that short before you came along."

Arizona just smiled.

"So what's got you stressed?"

Arizona just gave Callie a puzzled look.

"You said you play basketball when you're stressed." Callie offered as an explanation.

"Oh nothing, just stressed about school and stuff."

Callie didn't believe her but decided to drop it, figuring Arizona would come to her when she was ready.

"Well the bell's going to ring soon. Let's start heading to class."

Arizona was glad Callie dropped the subject. Truth was she couldn't get that conversation she overheard between Lucia and Steven out of her head. It also didn't help that she received an unwanted phone call the day before from someone she thought she'd never have to talk to again.

Her first four classes passed by quickly and before she knew it, she was heading to lunch. She sat down next to Callie and across from Teddy and Addison.

"So any plans this weekend?" Addison asked her.

"Nope, nothing that I know of." Arizona replied.

"Actually I meant to ask you. Are you free this weekend? My mom and Steven are going to be out of town and Aria is staying over at a friend's house so I was thinking I would cook for you." Callie explained.

"I'd love that." Arizona smiled as she gave Callie a kiss.

"Great, I'll text you the details later. I have to go. I told Ms. Sanchez I'd help her grade Spanish papers. See you later."

Once Callie left, Arizona turned to look at Teddy and Addison who she noticed were staring at her with goofy smiles on their faces.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"You guys are totally going to have sex this weekend." Teddy answered her.

"What? No we're not. What makes you think that?"

"Uh, no parents, no siblings, and she is cooking for you. If that doesn't say sex, I don't know what does." Addison replied.

"You're both crazy." She told her two friends.

"We may be crazy but we're right." Teddy shot back at her cousin.

Arizona just shook her head but started to stop once she mulled over Callie's offer. Realization dawned on her that maybe the couple was right.

"Oh god, we're going to have sex." Arizona said a little louder than she planned and Erica, who just happened to be passing by, turned to look at them before storming off.

"Oops." Arizona said as she watched her girlfriend's ex storm off.

Callie was just walking out of Ms. Sanchez's class on her way to try to find her girlfriend before lunch ended when Erica suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What do you want now Erica?" Callie asked in an exasperated voice.

"I just want to know if you told Arizona yet."

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I'll take that as a no. you better tell her quick before she starts asking questions. I doubt you're going to be able to hide it from her much longer."

"Whatever." Was all Callie said before pushing past Erica.

_'Erica is right. I can't keep this from Arizona much longer but how am I supposed to tell her.'_

As she was debating whether or not to tell Arizona, she bumped into the very girl she was thinking about.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Arizona asked when she noticed Callie looking troubled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just bumped into Erica." Callie replied.

"Oh, what did she say?" Arizona nervously asked.

"Nothing really. It was just her being her normal annoying self."

Arizona was relieved that Erica hadn't mentioned anything about what she had heard Arizona say in the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by quickly and before Callie knew it, it was Saturday night. She was in the kitchen preparing the meal. Her mother and Steve had left that morning and Aria had left around an hour ago to sleep over at Lexie's house. As it drew closer to 7 p.m. Callie started to become more nervous. She had decided that tonight she was going to tell Arizona that she loved her. Even though they had indirectly told each other already, she was still nervous.<p>

Just as she finished dinner, the doorbell rang. She went to open the door and saw Arizona looking down at her phone, frowning.

"Is everything okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked up, apparently not noticing that the door had been opened. She opened her mouth to tell Callie that everything was fine but the words were caught in her throat as she noticed what Callie was wearing. Her mouth went dry as she looked Callie up and down in a red figure hugging dress.

"Wow, Calliope you look amazing." Arizona managed to choke out.

Callie looked at her smugly. Loving that Arizona seemed to not be able to take her eyes off of her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Callie replied, checking out Arizona, "Come on in."

The blonde walked in and was instantly hit with a wonderful aroma.

"Calliope, it smells delicious."

"Thanks, it's my famous chicken piccata." Callie said, taking Arizona's coat from her.

As they ate Callie noticed that Arizona was receiving multiple text messages. She frowned as she noticed Arizona staring at her phone every time one came in but not replying.

"You can answer them if you want. It's obviously important." Callie said, motioning at Arizona's phone.

"Oh no, it's okay. Trust me, it's not important." Arizona answered as she turned her phone off.

Callie just shrugged and they continued eating in comfortable silence. Once they were done, they moved to the living room to relax and talk. Callie tried to calm her nerves as she prepared to tell Arizona what she's wanted to say.

"So, I have a confession. There is a reason why I asked you out tonight."

Arizona quirked her eyebrows signaling Callie to go on.

"So on Thanksgiving you told me you do too and I had no idea what you were talking about but after thinking about it that whole weekend, I thought I knew what you meant but I realized I didn't want to tell you that."

"You didn't." Arizona said as her face fell.

Callie realized what it sounded like and quickly backtracked.

"No, no, no. I mean I did want to tell you that but not that way. Then Mark gave me some shockingly good advice."

"Mark gave you advice?" Arizona looked at the brunette with a skeptical look.

"I know but he suggested I tell you how I wanted to so here it goes." Callie took a deep breath, "Arizona I know we've only been dating for a few months but I've never felt like this about anyone and I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

A few minutes went by without either of them saying anything. By this time, Callie was starting to get nervous.

'_Oh my god. What if that's not what she meant when she told me she does too? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Uggh, I'm such an idiot!'_

"Stop." Arizona said, bringing Callie out of her thoughts.

Callie looked at her questioningly.

"I can tell that you're freaking yourself out so stop. Calliope, I love you."

"You do?"

"I do."

"I love you too."

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend.

"I know, you told me first, remember?"

"Right. Oh, I also got you this." Callie said as she handed Arizona a small rectangular box.

"You didn't have to." The blonde replied as she took the box in her hands.

"I know, but I wanted to. Go ahead and open it."

Arizona did as she was told and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen.

"Calliope, this is gorgeous. It must have cost you a fortune, I can't accept it." Arizona tried giving Callie the bracelet back.

Callie swatted Arizona's hand away.

"Yes you can and you will. If it helps, think of it as an early Christmas present."

Arizona looked at Callie with so much love in her eyes. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. She leaned in and slowly kissed Callie trying to convey to her as much love as she could. Once Arizona pulled away and the brunette opened her eyes, Arizona got up and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked, still a little breathless from the amazing kiss she had just received.

"To your bedroom. Are you coming?" Arizona asked before sending Callie a wink and walking up the stairs.

Callie took a deep breath before getting up off the couch and following after her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I have a proposition for you guys. If you want smut next chapter, I'll give it to you but there's only one problem... I don't write smut. This is where the deal comes in, if someone would be willing to write the smut for next chapter or they know someone who would be willing just PM me. If there's more than one person willing then I'll have each of you write a short smut scene for the next chapter and I'll choose the one that best fits. I will have to change/add some things to include more things about Callie's secret but other than that it will be the original you sent in. Whoever I choose will get credit and they'll get to read the next 3 chapters before I post them online as a thank you for helping me out. If no one PMs me that they want to do it, I guess there won't be smut next chapter.

If there is smut that means I'll be changing the rating to M to just be aware of that.

Woo! Now that I got all that out, hope you all had an awesome Christmas (or any other holiday you celebrate) and have a great New Year's.


	17. Chapter 17: S-E-X

**AN:** So sorry I haven't updated in so long. First our computer stopped working so we had to buy a new one then we didn't have Microsoft Word on the new computer so I couldn't update until my brother came to install it. He finally got around to it. I promise I'll update faster next time. I already started typing Ch. 8 and I'm on Spring Break now so hopefully next week I'll have it done.

By the way I just want to say thanks to everyone who volunteered to write the smut and who took the time to write it out but I especially want to thank **propgirl1. **The smut in this chapter was all written by her with some minor tweaks where I added things to fit the story. So please take the time to thank her :)

**Warning:** This chapter is rated M

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest: **I promise you'll find out the big secret soon. Arizona is going to start asking more and more questions and slowly figuring out what is going on with Callie.

**calzonafan123: **Yes you'll find out soon. Arizona is going to start piecing things together.

**Anonymous:** I'm glad you love the story.

**Guest: **I'm sorry you couldn't write this chapter but I had no way to contact you but I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**Guest: **Thanks for that. I am uncomfortable writing it but I wanted it in the story because it gives more clues as to what Callie's secret is. I'm glad you're loving the story and that my unreliability (is that a word?) when it comes to updating doesn't stop you from reading the story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: S-E-X<span>

She entered her room just as Arizona was removing her top and motioning Callie over towards her. Callie shut her door and smiled nervously at her girlfriend. She walked over to Arizona who pulled her in for a kiss. As Arizona kissed Callie, she reached for the zipper of her dress. Callie pulled back for a moment.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything." Callie said with concern in her voice.

"You're not, I promise. I have wanted you so badly." Arizona told her.

"I wasn't sure you wanted to have sex because you have never mentioned it."

"I do want to, it's just... I've never actually done this before." Arizona nervously looked down at the floor.

Callie lifted Arizona's face to look at her.

"Hey it's okay. You're safe with me."

Arizona slowly continued unzipping Callie's dress revealing Callie's olive skin. She noticed Callie suddenly get nervous.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Arizona kissed Callie's shoulders as she lowered her dress down over her shoulders. The dress slipped completely off and revealed Callie's body. Arizona froze but not because she was finally seeing Callie's almost naked body. She took in the sight of the bruise on Callie's ribcage. It looked healed for the most part but no doubt it had hurt when she first got it. Arizona gently grazed her fingers over the fading bruise.

"Calliope, what happened?"

"Oh that? Nothing really, Aria and I were messing around. Long story short she pushed me, I lost my balance, and hit the corner of the table."

Arizona stared at Callie intensely. She seemed to be telling the truth but she could see that there was something Callie wasn't telling her. Before she could question it any further, Callie's lips were once again on hers and all thoughts of questioning Callie flew out the window.

Callie quickly took Arizona's shirt off. She slipped her hand around to Arizona's back and unhooked her bra with shaking hands. As she removed Arizona's bra, she lost her breath at the sight of her perfect pink nipples. She took one in her mouth and sucked gently. Arizona moaned at the touch.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked as she noticed Callie shaking a little.

"Yes, just nervous. But I want you so much." Callie told her.

"Just relax," Arizona said as she took a moment to really appreciate Callie's body, "Wow! You are so beautiful."

Arizona removed Callie's bra, releasing her full breasts. Arizona lightly traced Callie's nipples with her fingers, causing them to harden under her touch.

Callie reached down and unzipped Arizona's pants. She slowly pulled them down over her hips. She knelt down and removed them. Callie could feel the heat radiating out of Arizona's panties.

"I can smell you, you smell so good Arizona." Callie said huskily.

Callie took each side of Arizona's panties and slid them down her legs. Now, with Arizona naked, Callie stood up and took Arizona's lips in hers and kissed her. With that kiss, she tried to convey how much she loved her; a kiss that said how much she trusted her in that moment. Arizona backed Callie up so that her legs were against the bed. She pulled back and pushed her down on the bed.

"Are you still nervous Calliope?" Arizona asked, smiling down at her girlfriend.

"Hmm, what?" Callie breathlessly replied, trying to register what Arizona asked, "No, not nervous."

Arizona moved between Callie's legs and removed her panties getting Callie to sit up so she could get them over her hips. Once she had her panties removed, they were both completely naked. Arizona looked at her girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful Callie. I want to make you feel so good."

Arizona straddled Callie and moved up to kiss her. She shyly looked into Callie's eyes.

"Keep in mind that I've never done this before. You have to tell me what you want me to do, okay?"

"Just do what feels right. I trust you."

With those words, Arizona regained her confidence and continued to kiss her. She slowly moved down and sucked on her nipples, playing with each one. Hearing Callie moan as she did this turned her on even more and gave her the courage to keep going. She moved even lower and traced down Callie's body until she was between her legs. She quickly planted a kiss on Callie's stomach before spreading her legs and marveled at the sight.

"Oh my God, you are so wet." Arizona said.

"You did that." Callie breathed.

Arizona slowly licked her girlfriends slit.

_'Oh God, she tastes so good. Better than I ever imagined.'_

The more Arizona licked, the more Callie moaned and raised her hips up to Arizona's mouth.

"I am so close baby. Right there."

Arizona sucked Callie's clit and within seconds, Callie's orgasm hit.

"Arizona, don't stop! I'm coming!"

Arizona didn't stop until Callie came down from her high. She then moved up her girlfriend's body and kissed her.

"I love you Calliope. That was amazing."

"I love you too. That was sooo incredible." Callie said.

She took Arizona in her arms and kissed her. Callie then flipped them over so she was on top of Arizona. She kissed her neck sucking and biting her, Arizona's hands in her hair. She took her hand and cupped one of Arizona's breasts while her mouth took in the other, sucking her nipple.

Arizona gasped, hands tightened in Callie's hair.

Taking her other hand, she moved it between Arizona's legs into her folds, feeling her wetness. Callie moaned as she sucked on Arizona's nipple.

"I want you inside me." Arizona told her.

"Okay, like this?" Callie said as she plunged two fingers inside her girlfriend.

"Oh God, Callie. Yes!"

Callie kept plunging her fingers deeper inside Arizona.

"I need to taste you." Callie told her as she moved down and started pressing her tongue hard against her clit, keeping her fingers inside Arizona.

"This feels so amazing."

Arizona's hands held tight to the bed sheets as Callie kept fucking her.

"I don't want this to end but I can't hold on anymore. I need to come." Arizona gasps.

"Come baby, come, I want to taste you, feel you around my fingers."

"I'm coming, oh Callie!" Arizona yelled as she ground harder against Callie's fingers and mouth.

Callie waited until Arizona's breathing settled and then moved and rested her head against Arizona's shoulder.

"I think my mom and Steven need to go away more often!" Callie finally said.

"Agreed. We need to do that again soon." Arizona replied.

"Well Aria won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good to me." Arizona said kissing her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arizona woke up sore from the previous night's activities. She checked the clock next to the bed and saw that it was 11 a.m. She turned to look at Callie and noticed that she was still fast asleep. She was face down with her head turned Arizona's way. Overnight the blanket that had kept the cold away rode down revealing Callie's naked back.<p>

Arizona, as gently as she could, traced the bruise on Callie's back. Last night, in between their lovemaking, she had noticed the fading bruise. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed but Arizona had a chance to study every inch of Callie's body so she noticed it. It looked a few weeks old, more healed than the one on Callie's ribcage, and she could barely see it but it was definitely there.

She thought about yesterday and Callie's explanation about the bruise on her ribcage. She knew Callie wasn't telling her something, she just didn't know what. She thought back to all the weird encounters she had with Callie. How she sometimes seemed to get lost in her thoughts or how she was easily scared.

'_Calliope, what are you hiding?'_

Before she could get anymore lost in her thoughts, she saw Callie start to stir.

"Good morning." Arizona said.

Callie smiled at the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Uhm… 11:30."

"Aria's going to be home in an hour and a half. We should get up."

"Yeah but first, where did you get this bruise?" Arizona asked as she traced the bruise on Callie's back.

"Oh, uhm… I fell off my bed a couple of weeks ago and landed on some heels."

Arizona knew Callie was lying to her but decided to drop it for now.

'_She'll tell me when she's ready.'_

"Anyway, we should get up."

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower. Can I borrow some clothes?" Arizona asked as she got out of bed.

"Sure, check the bottom two drawers." Callie answered as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

Arizona rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's actions. She knew if she left her, Callie would just fall asleep again. She headed to the bathroom but stopped at the door.

"Calliope…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to join me?" Arizona asked.

She laughed as Callie got up at lightning speed and followed Arizona to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After they finished their shower, which took longer than expected due to extracurricular activities, they headed downstairs to get breakfast.<p>

As they headed downstairs, they slowed down when they heard someone moving in the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Arizona whispered.

"I don't know."

"You know I can hear you!" A voice yelled out.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other when they realized it was Aria. They headed downstairs and were met with Aria getting food out of the fridge, getting ready to make breakfast.

"Hey, you're home early." Callie tried to act casual.

Aria ignored her and sent a smirk Arizona's way.

"Hey Arizona, I didn't know you were sleeping over."

"Oh I didn't." Arizona quickly replied.

"Really? Because by the looks of it, you just got out of the shower and so did Callie and you're wearing her clothes. So either you're doing laundry, the water is out at your house, and you two took a shower together to conserve water or you came over last night, ended up having sex, and then had sex again this morning. And going by the moans I could hear when I passed by Callie's room, I'm pretty sure I know the answer."

Callie looked at her sister in disbelief while Arizona looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"That's what I thought." Aria said with a triumphant smirk.

Callie didn't say anything, just headed to the coffeemaker to start the coffee. They stayed quiet until they were all seated and eating breakfast.

"So… how was it?"

Arizona, who had just taken a drink of her coffee, started coughing when she heard Aria ask that.

"Aria, can you not? That's none of your business. Why would you even want to know that?"

Aria shrugged.

"I figured that if Arizona is good in bed then Tim might be too."

"There is no way in hell you are having sex with him! You are too young. I swear if he tries anything I'll kill him!"

"Good luck with that. Arizona will never let you do that." Aria told her sister with a smug look on her face but that quickly was wiped away when Arizona interjected.

"Oh yes I will. I know how he is and there's no way I'm letting him take advantage of you."

"Whatever."

Aria pushed away from the table and headed upstairs, grumbling the whole way.

"I mean it Aria, no sex!" Callie yelled before turning to look at Arizona, "So what do you want to do today?"

"I have a few ideas." Arizona replied before giving Callie a wink and walking upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas Party

**AN: **Do your eyes deceive you? Am I actually updating quickly? I'm actually updating within 2 weeks. Some sort of a miracle isn't it? So I said I was going to change the story's rating to M but since it's just one chapter I just put a warning on that chapter.

**Comment Replies:**

**Steph: **So many good theories and all possibilities :) Don't worry, you'll find out the truth soon.

**Guest: **Was this quick enough for you b/c it's quick for me seeing as I usually take forever to update.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Christmas Party<p>

Arizona was in her room getting ready to head to the Torres household. The Torres' had invited her family, which included aunts, uncles, and cousins; to the Christmas party they threw every year. She was nervous about meeting Callie's extended family. She knew most of them did not accept Callie when she came out so she was worried how they were going to react when they meet and is introduced as Callie's girlfriend. She was not only worried about that but about how the two extended families were going to get along. She was just grateful that only a few of her aunts and uncles were going to be able to make it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Arizona was startled out of her thoughts when she her dad walked in.

"Hey dad."

"You know you shouldn't worry so much. The party is going to be fine."

"How did you-?"

"Arizona I've known you your whole life and I'm your father, I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Plus he heard you talking to Callie earlier about your worries." Her uncle Andrew said as he walked in.

"Really Andrew? You couldn't just let her believe me?" Daniel sighed.

"Sorry big brother but my loyalty lies with my niece." Andrew replied as he put his arm around Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona smiled at her favorite uncle. Even though he was 25 years old, he still acted like a teenager a lot of the time which is why he was her favorite.

"Remind me again when you're leaving?" Daniel jokingly asked his brother.

"Sick of me already?"

"We can never be sick of you Uncle Andrew." Arizona said.

"If you must know, I'm probably going to be staying here a while. I'm not leaving until this disappearance case is solved. So when are we leaving?"

"I thought you said you were working tonight?" Daniel asked.

"Oh I am but I think I can manage to work and party at the same time." Andrew chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room.

Arizona and Daniel couldn't help but feel they were missing something when Andrew said that.

Once Andrew had left, Daniel turned back to his daughter. He noticed that Arizona had gone back to looking nervous.

"Arizona honey, I know you're worried about this party tonight but everything is going to be fine. Plus, how many relatives can Callie have?"

* * *

><p>The answer to that was many. When the Robbins arrived at the party, there were already around 70 people.<p>

"Thanks dad, you jinxed it." Arizona said as she looked at all the people there.

She was getting nervous as people were starting to stare. Before she could start panicking anymore, she saw Callie walk their way.

"You made it!"

"Yeah we did. Uh… Callie how many relatives do you have?"

"Too many to count, why?"

"I just didn't expect this many family members that's all."

"Oh no, she's freaking out again." Tim said as he laughed at his sister.

Daniel hit Tim on the back of the head.

"Leave your sister alone. Arizona, remember what I said at home."

Arizona started to calm down at hearing her father's words.

"Well come on in." Callie said when she realized she hadn't invited them in yet.

She led them through the crowd of relatives stopping only to introduce them. All of Callie's relatives were friendly to Arizona's family and only a few made faces at her when Callie introduced her as her girlfriend but for the most part; they were all civil towards her. As they reached the backyard, Arizona took notice of the bonfire there. She then tensed when she saw Callie's Aunt Rosa there. Before she could do anything, Eileen and Josh noticed her.

"Hey Arizona!" Eileen greeted her as she and her brother got up from their places and walked towards her.

Arizona noticed Rosa tense when Eileen yelled out her name and turned to look at her. She grimaced before turning her back to Arizona.

"Come on, let's sit." Callie led her girlfriend to a seat near the bonfire, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get us something to eat."

Arizona sat down and noticed a little girl with light brown hair and tan skin staring at her. Arizona gave the little girl a small smile. This seemed to encourage the girl to talk to her.

"Hi." The little girl greeted Arizona.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Nice to meet you Lily. I'm Arizona." Arizona stuck out her hand so Lily could shake it.

Lily gladly shook Arizona's hand.

"You pretty."

Arizona couldn't help but think how adorable this little girl was.

"Thank you, you know you're very pretty too."

Lily blushed at Arizona's words.

"I like you. You're my bestest friend now." Lily said as she climbed onto Arizona's lap.

Arizona was surprised but allowed the girl to climb on her lap. A few minutes later Callie returned from getting them food. She smiled as she noticed the girl on Arizona's lap.

"I see you met Lily."

"Oh yeah, according to her we're bestest friends now."

"Hey cutie. I see you've taken a liking to Arizona. Just don't get too attached, I really like her and I don't want anyone taking her away from me."

Arizona blushed at Callie's words which Callie thought was adorable. She leaned in and gave Arizona a quick peck on the cheek.

"Callie I like your girlfriend. She's pretty, prettier than Erica. I didn't like her." Lily said as she scrunched up her face.

Arizona laughed at the face Lily was making. As her laughter died down, Arizona noticed a woman walking towards them.

"There you are Lily. Are you bothering Callie and her girlfriend?"

"No, she was just making Arizona her new best friend." Callie replied, "By the way, Arizona this is my cousin Selina; cuz, this is my girlfriend Arizona."

"Nice to meet you Arizona. I'm sorry if Lily has been bothering you."

"She hasn't been bothering me at all." Arizona reassured.

"Lily, time to go eat."

"No! I want to stay with Arizona." Lily pouted as she held on to Arizona.

"But you need to eat. You can come back after you're done eating."

"Arizona can feed me, can't you?" Lily asked turning to look at Arizona.

Arizona knew as soon as she saw those puppy dog eyes that she was a goner.

"Of course I can. Really I don't mind if it's okay with you." Arizona told Selina.

"Well if you're sure I'll just go get Lily a plate." Selina turned to Callie, "Me gusta to novia. Es muy generosa." (I like your girlfriend. She's very generous.)

Callie smiled at her cousin's words.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Callie was still sitting outside but she was now watching her girlfriend playing with Lily. She smiled at the scene in front of her. Arizona was juggling three tennis balls, or at least trying to, while Lily looked at Arizona in amazement.<p>

Callie took her eyes away from the scene when she heard her cousin call her name.

"Hey Callie, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Watching your daughter monopolize my girlfriend's time."

"You jealous that Arizona is giving Lily all her attention and not giving any to you?"

"No… okay maybe a little."

"I never thought I'd see the day when badass Callie Torres would be jealous, and of a four year old no less."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry it's past her bedtime so I'm going to put her to sleep then Arizona can give you all her attention."

Selina headed towards her daughter and Arizona to tell her daughter it was time for bed. Right after Selina left, a blonde girl around Callie's age, who she assumed was a relative of Arizona's, sat down next to her.

"I hope this seat isn't taken." The blonde said once she sat down.

Callie was about to tell her that the seat was in fact taken by her girlfriend but the blonde continued speaking before Callie could say anything.

"I'm Delilah and you are?"

Callie had a bad feeling about this girl but decided to be polite.

"Callie Torres."

"Oh yes, Arizona's girlfriend. You know you're very hot. I'm surprised my cousin managed to get a girlfriend like you."

"Arizona is great. I'm lucky that she gave me a chance." Callie defended her girlfriend.

"Sure she's great but wouldn't you like someone better? I can do things to you that you could never dream of." Delilah said as she leaned in closer to Callie.

Callie leaned away as Delilah got closer. Callie was about to stand up and make a run for it but Delilah shot out her arm in front of Callie's chair, laying her arm across the armrests, blocking Callie's only chance of escape. Callie looked around and noticed everyone else busy in their own conversations, no one looking their way. As she looked back at Delilah she noticed that the blonde was only inches away from her face.

Delilah looked down at Callie's lips. Callie noticed this and knew what was coming next but what actually came next shocked her.

* * *

><p>Arizona was playing with Lily, trying her best to juggle three tennis balls at once but it wasn't working out so well. She would have been embarrassed at how foolish she no doubt looked but didn't because apparently Lily thought Arizona getting hit on the head by the tennis balls when she threw them up was a part of the act. Lily would start to giggle every time Arizona would get hit and Arizona couldn't help but think how adorable the little girl was.<p>

Lily had seemed to taken a great liking to Arizona, following Arizona everywhere she went even waiting outside the bathroom when Arizona had to go. She even disclosed to Arizona that her actual name was Lilian and gave Arizona permission to call her that even though she preferred to be called Lily.

As Arizona was once again hit on the head, Selina walked over.

"Hello girls, sorry to break up this party but Lily it's time for bed."

"But mommy, I want to hang out with Arizona some more." Lily whined.

"Well we're sleeping over so maybe if you ask Arizona nicely she'll come over to play with you tomorrow."

Lily eagerly turned to Arizona.

"Please Arizona, will you come over tomorrow and play with me?"

Arizona chuckled.

"Of course I'll come over tomorrow. I'll come over around 11:00."

"Yay!"

Selina smiled as she picked up her daughter and headed inside. Arizona laughed and waved goodbye to the little girl who was looking at her over her mother's shoulder and smiling.

Arizona turned around and looked to where Callie and she were last sitting down before Lily dragged her away to play and her smile immediately faded. Callie was in the same seat as last time but sitting next to her was a familiar blonde. She watched as her cousin leaned in closer to Callie and Callie desperately tried to find a way to escape. Arizona marched over there to get her cousin to back off. She walked faster when she saw her cousin start to lean in to kiss Callie. She stopped in her tracks as she saw what happened next.

* * *

><p>Delilah kept on getting closer so Callie did the first thing that came to mind, she slapped her. Delilah looked at her with shock. Callie was also shocked that she had slapped Delilah and started feeling guilty about it but it quickly went away when she remembered why she had done that in the first place.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I have an amazing girlfriend who happens to be your cousin. If you think I'm going to throw that away for you then you are insane." Callie yelled but not loud enough for the guests who were outside to hear them.

Callie stood up to leave but stopped once she realized Arizona standing there. She was surprised to see that she didn't look mad at her cousin only annoyed.

"Really Delilah, must you always do this?"

"What? I'm just trying to protect you." Delilah shrugged before turning to Callie, "By the way was the slap really necessary?"

Callie looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?! What else was I supposed to do? There was no way I was about to let you kiss me!"

"You could've just pushed her away." Arizona piped in.

"Well my first reaction was to slap her and you seriously can't be defending her right now!"

Before Arizona could respond, her cousin cut in.

"Actually your first reaction was to panic and look around frantically."

"Delilah, shut up!" Arizona yelled when she noticed Callie starting to get more frustrated, "Look Calliope, I wasn't defending her, she just does this a lot."

"What? Try to kiss your girlfriends?"

"Nooo, I test them by pretending I'm going to kiss them. If they push me away, they pass. I always stop right before I kiss them. So congratulations, you passed!" Delilah smiled.

"You approve of this?" Callie asked her girlfriend.

"Of course I don't but no matter how many times I tell her to stop, she won't. She's kind of crazy if you haven't noticed." Arizona explained.

"Oh I've noticed." Callie said, "So how many girls have passed this test?"

"Just you and her first girlfriend Joanne. No matter how much she hates that I do this I know she secretly appreciates it. All those girls who didn't pass the test were dumped the day after."

"Now that that's out of the way… Delilah move you're in my seat."

"Sorry, you snooze you lose."

Before Arizona could force her cousin out of the seat, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her down. She found herself sitting on Callie's lap with Callie's arms wrapped around her body. They stayed like that for another hour just talking with Delilah and Eileen and Josh, who joined them about halfway in. Arizona was discussing music with Eileen when she felt Callie shiver.

"Are you cold?" Arizona asked.

"No I'm fine." Callie replied.

The shiver that ran through Callie's body a second later did nothing to convince Arizona. Before Callie could react, Arizona got off of Callie's lap and started walking inside.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Stay put, I'll be back. I'm just going to grab a blanket from your room." Arizona said as she blew Callie a kiss.

"Aww, how sweet." Arizona heard her cousin say.

Arizona just rolled her eyes as she walked into the house. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed her family getting along with Callie's family. Although some of Callie's family seemed to have a problem with her, none seemed to have a problem with the rest of her family.

As she was walking up the stairs, she bumped into Steven.

"Hey Arizona, where are you heading?"

"Just getting a blanket for Callie."

"There's a closet at the end of the hall stocked with blankets. Can you maybe also take a few to the other guests outside?"

"Sure, no problem."

Arizona was almost to the end of the hall when she passed by a room that had the door cracked open. She was about to pass it without giving it another thought when she heard a curse come from inside. She paused to look down the hall. Seeing no one, she stepped closer to the door and listened. She could definitely hear someone opening and closing drawers. She gently pushed the door wider, enough so she could peek her head in. the first thing she saw was bookcases lined up against the wall filled with hundreds of books.

'_This must be Carlos' study.'_

Callie had mentioned to her that Carlos had a study and even though he died, they kept it the same.

As she looked around the room, she found the person she had heard before.

'_What's Uncle Andrew doing in here?'_

Andrew looked like he was trying to find something through all the papers on the desk.

Arizona was so distracted trying to figure out what her uncle was doing that she didn't notice she had fully stepped into the room. Andrew looked up and dropped the papers once he saw her standing there.

"Arizona, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He started to look around frantically, trying to find an excuse when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID before looking at Arizona.

"Sorry, it's the boss, I have to take this."

Before Arizona could stop him, he had already left the room. Arizona sighed then closed the door to the study as she went to get blankets.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arizona showed up on Callie's door step.<p>

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over this morning, not that I mind."

"Actually I came to see…"

"Arizona! You came!"

Lily ran to Arizona and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Of course I came, I told you I would." Arizona replied as she picked Lily up.

Callie just watched them as they walked passed her and into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Lucia asked as she came up behind Callie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Callie immediately flinched away.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Callie said without looking at her mother.

She walked into the living room and found Arizona on the floor playing with Lily. Lily got up and went upstairs to get more of her toys. Callie sat down next to her.

"So you came to see Lily, does that mean I don't even get a hello kiss?" Callie pouted.

"Sorry." Arizona said as she leaned up and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"That's all I get?"

Arizona rolled her eyes but gave in and sat up to give her girlfriend a proper kiss. The kiss quickly became heated and Callie's hands started to wander but Arizona put a stop to it.

"Anyone can walk in right now, not to mention Lily will be back any second." Arizona breathed out.

"Fine." Callie started to stand up but a tug on her wrist made her topple over on top of Arizona.

"Maybe just one more kiss." Arizona smiled.

Arizona was about to lean in for another kiss but stopped once she noticed Callie's shoulder. Callie was wearing a loose shirt so when Arizona had pulled her down, part of Callie's shirt had fallen off her shoulder. Callie immediately noticed Arizona's change in mood.

"What?"

Callie looked at where Arizona was staring and quickly covered her shoulder.

"That's new." Arizona stated.

"Yeah, I'm just really clumsy."

"Bullshit."

Arizona was tired of Callie lying to her all the time. She wanted to know what happened.

"Arizona…"

"Don't Arizona me. Just tell me the truth because I know you've been lying about how you get those bruises. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you but just drop it okay. I don't want to talk about it. Just believe me when I say that I'm fine."

Arizona wasn't about to let Callie drop it but before she could say anything else, Lucia walked in.

"What are you girls doing on the floor?"

They scrambled off the floor as they remembered that Callie was still on top of Arizona.

"Hello Arizona."

"Hi Lucia."

"Callie, come help me in the kitchen." Lucia said before turning away.

Arizona noticed Callie tense when Lucia asked her to go into the kitchen.

Without saying another word, Callie followed after her mother unconsciously rubbing the bruise on her shoulder. Arizona noticed this.

'_Oh Calliope, why won't you tell me the truth? I can't help you if you don't tell me.'_

With her mind resolved, Arizona decided to take matters into her own hands.

'_If you won't tell me what's going on then I guess I'll have to find out for myself.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what do you think is happening with Uncle Andrew? What do you think about Arizona taking matters into her own hands and deciding to investigate what's going on with Callie?

Since my first story I've had kind of a tradition of updating on my birthday so I'm going to try that again this year which means if things go as planned I'll update next Wednesday but no promises.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited :)


	19. Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed

**AN: **I managed to finish this chapter and as you can tell from the title, some secrets will be revealed along with the one you have all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy! :)

Yazzy x wanted to see more of Ben so her wish was my command.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I have reached exactly 200 reviews :) You are all awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed<p>

It had been a few weeks since Arizona had decided to figure out what was going on with Callie but so far no luck. No new bruises had appeared and whenever Arizona would bring up the subject Callie would find a way to get out of talking about it. She didn't want to ask any of Callie's friends because no doubt they would mention to Callie that Arizona was asking questions. What she needed to do was ask someone that knew Callie but didn't talk to her. That's why she lied to Callie and told her she needed to see her counselor while she was actually waiting outside the guy's restroom waiting for her target to walk out.

Once she saw who she was looking for, walk out she immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest classroom without a word. To her surprise the room wasn't empty. She saw as Mark and Lexie broke away from each other. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing.

"Can we borrow the room?" Arizona asked.

A flustered Lexie quickly walked out followed by a much slower Mark who was looking between Arizona and George. Right before he stepped out of the room Arizona stopped him.

"If you don't mention this to anyone, I won't mention what I saw either." Arizona whispered.

"Deal."

Once Mark was gone, Arizona shut the door. She turned to look at George.

"I bet you're wondering what I dragged you in here for."

"Yeah, a little."

"I just want to ask you a question about when you and Callie were dating."

"Why?"

"Look I just want to know if Callie ever seemed jumpy or would tell you stories to explain any injuries she ever had like she crashed into a door or something like that."

"Not really. She was fine 8th grade but I don't know about 9th grade seeing as I didn't see her that much. What's this all about?" George asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. I was just curious."

Before George could question Arizona further, the door swung open.

"Hey G, there you are! We leaving or what?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the car."

Arizona turned to look at George with concern.

"You're friends with Alex Karev?"

Alex Karev was on the wrestling team. Everyone thought he was trouble because he always hung out with the wrong crowd mostly because his brother was the wrong crowd. Alex was in a gang with his brother but it was no secret that Alex didn't like being part of it he just had no idea how to get out without getting hurt. His girlfriend Lucy, who was on the basketball team with Callie, always tried her best to understand his reason for staying in the gang unlike Izzie who quickly dumped him when she found out without giving him a chance to explain himself.

"Yeah, he's not that bad."

"His gang actually lets you hang out with them even though you're not one of them?"

She noticed George's guilty face and how uncomfortable he looked when she asked the questions. Realization dawned on her.

"George, please don't tell me you are one of them."

George looked at the floor without answering.

"George, are you crazy! You could seriously get hurt!"

George's face hardened.

"Look, just shut up about it okay. It's none of your business," George started to walk out, "and don't worry, I won't tell anyone what we talked about."

Once George left, she sat down and put her head in her hands. She was startled when she heard a voice at the doorway.

"Are you okay Arizona." Mr. Warren asked when he saw one of his students looking like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arizona tried to give him a convincing smile.

It didn't seem to work because the next thing she knew Mr. Warren had closed the door and sat beside her.

"You want to talk about it?" Mr. Warren asked.

"What do you do when you think someone you love is being physically abused but they don't want to talk about it?"

Ben Warren took a deep breath.

"Well, that's a serious accusation so you first have to make sure it's the truth. Try to get them to talk about it. If it does turn out to be the truth, talk to an adult about it even if your friend doesn't want you to tell anyone. If this does turn out to be true then come tell me and I'll help sort it out."

"Thanks Mr. Warren."

Ben watched her walk out of the classroom.

'_I just hope we can help her friend.'_

* * *

><p>It was after school and Arizona was headed to her car when she saw someone she had been continually debating with herself on whether or not to talk to. She stood there looking between her car and the person. Finally making a choice, she headed towards the girl who was about to get in her car.<p>

"Erica, wait up!"

Erica turned to look at her. Once Arizona was close enough, she continued to talk.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What about?"

"Callie."

Erica tensed.

"What about Callie."

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk to me about but I wanted to ask you some things about your relationship with her."

"Okay."

Arizona was surprised when Erica agreed with no protest.

They walked to the nearest bench and sat down. They sat in silence until Arizona finally got to courage to ask what was on her mind.

"When you were with her did she ever have bruises on her that she would explain by telling you some ridiculous story?"

Erica paused before answering.

"Yes."

Arizona nodded.

"Erica, does she get physically abused?"

Again Erica paused before answering.

"Yes."

That one word broke Arizona's heart. She had suspected it but having it confirmed made everything that much more real.

"Who?"

At that question, Erica abruptly stood up.

"Look, I've already said too much. The reason I haven't told anyone is because I was already hurt when I tried to tell someone. If they found out that I was talking to you about this, who knows what they'll do to me or my family. The only advice I can give you is only tell the people you can really trust that you know what's going on with Callie. Just please Arizona, do what I couldn't do for her and help her." Erica looked at Arizona desperately.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to help her." Arizona told Erica without breaking eye contact with her.

* * *

><p>Arizona arrived home where she saw a familiar car parked outside her house. She smiled as she jogged up the driveway and into her house. As soon as she closed the door, she heard small steps running toward her.<p>

"Arizona!" Lily yelled.

"Hey Lilian, what are you doing here?" Arizona asked as she gave the little girl a hug.

Selina walked into the hall.

"We're thinking of moving here so we were looking at houses and Lily begged to see you." Selina smiled.

"That's cool. I'd love to hang out with her. By the way, where's my mom?"

"She went to the store. Actually, I have another appointment with my real estate agent in a few minutes, do you mind watching her?"

"That's totally fine." Arizona replied.

Once Selina left, Arizona turned to Lily.

"So Lilian, what do you want to do?"

Arizona was currently watching Lily play on the floor. She wanted to ask her about Callie since she knew Lily used to spend a lot of time at Callie's house but didn't want to reveal what was happening with Callie.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts with Lily's question.

"Looking at you like what."

"I don't know. You're looking at me weird."

"Lily, can you come sit with me for a minute?" Arizona patted her lap.

Lily got up and went to sit on Arizona's lap.

"I want to talk about Callie."

"Okay, I love Callie." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah me too which is why I want to know if you ever noticed Callie acting weird."

Lily scrunched up her face.

"Weird how?"

Arizona couldn't find a way to explain the question. She sighed.

'_Maybe this is not a good idea.'_

"Never mind. You can go back to playing."

Instead of getting off of Arizona's lap, Lily just looked up at Arizona.

"Callie does a lot of weird stuff. She always crashes into doors and stuff."

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"She always had spots on her skin; I think they're called braces."

"You mean bruises?"

"Yes! That's what mommy calls them when I get them. I always ask Callie what happened and she says she crashes into doors but I don't believe her."

"Why not?"

"Because of the yelling."

Arizona's heart started to beat faster. She spent time trying to find out what was going on with Callie and all along it seemed Lily knew what was going on.

"Lily, this is very important okay? What yelling?"

"Callie's yelling. One of the times I was staying here like 100 years ago and I was thirsty so I woke up. I saw Callie walking out of a room and yelling at someone. She was crying."

"What was she yelling?"

"To leave her alone."

"Lily, did you tell anyone about this?"

"I told Callie but she said they were just playing and I don't have to worry about it."

"Okay now this is very important. Did you see who she was yelling at?"

"Yeah, it was Aunt Lucia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I didn't know what you're supposed to call your mother's aunt so I just had Lily call Lucia, Aunt Lucia.

Just because Callie's secret has been revealed, doesn't mean everything is going to be fine now. Arizona still has some things she'll find out and then there's the question of bringing the issue up to Callie without her getting so defensive or closing off.

Question: Is there any characters I haven't brought into the story yet that you want to see or hear about in the next few chapters?

I'll try to update again soon.


	20. Chapter 20: Callie's Avoidance

**AN:** I finally updated :) It's a really short chapter but I didn't want to keep you all waiting.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest: **This chapter features Arizona trying to figure out how to handle this situation but we'll see more of how she handles the situation in the chapters to come.

**Tonie:** You can expect the next chapter now :)

**Guest:** Don't worry, I'm not stopping.

**Guest:** I finally continued :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Callie's Avoidance<span>

Arizona's heart stopped.

"Lilian, are you sure it was Aunt Lucia?"

"Yeah, can I go play now?"

"Of course but can we keep this a secret between us?"

"I love secrets! I won't tell anyone." Lily said before hopping off of Arizona's lap and resumed playing.

A few days had passed and Arizona didn't know what to do with the information she had discovered. She was sat at her desk in her bedroom stewing over everything. She knew Ben said she could come to him but she wanted to hear a confirmation from Callie before she brought in adults. She also wanted to know what Erica meant when she said she was hurt when she tried to tell. She let out a frustrated sigh before being startled out of her thought by someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned in her seat to see her uncle leaning against doorway.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Andrew said, pushing off the doorway and sitting down on Arizona's bed.

"You have no idea."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, at least not right now."

"If you say so but if you ever need anything let me know."

He was about to leave when Arizona remembered her uncle in Carlos' study.

"Actually, I was wondering what you were looking for in Carlos' study during the Christmas party. You've been pretty secretive since then."

Andrew froze.

"Everyone has secrets Arizona. There called secrets for a reason. All you need to know is you don't need to be concerned."

Arizona watched as her uncle walked out of her room. She decided to not concern herself with him right now, deciding that helping Callie was her top priority.

Arizona arrived at school and immediately sought out Callie.

"Hey babe." Callie greeted her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had time to talk sometime today."

Callie noted the serious tone and had an inkling about what Arizona wanted to talk about. Arizona had started asking about her bruises more and more and it was getting hard to make up stories. Callie tried to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't talk today, when the bell rang. Callie let out a sigh of relief before grabbing hold of Arizona's wrist and dragging her into the school.

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

"But Callie…"

After receiving no response, Arizona sighed and followed after her girlfriend.

Arizona was wandering around the halls during lunchtime. Callie was helping 'grade' papers but Arizona knew that was just an excuse so they wouldn't have to talk. She was turning the corner when she bumped into someone. She looked up to find Erica standing there.

"Erica, I'm glad I bumped into you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Look, I told you. I can't say anything else."

"Erica I need to know what you meant when you said you were hurt. Please, I need to know what the danger is."

"Like I told you before, just tell someone you are sure you can trust 100%. Now please, just leave me alone."

Arizona sighed as she watched Erica walk away. It seemed no one wanted to talk to her today. She headed outside to get some fresh air. It was a rare sunny day so Arizona tried to enjoy it while it lasted. She laid down on the grass to soak up the sun.

"Hey there you are. I didn't see you in the cafeteria." Teddy said as she sat next to her cousin.

"I wasn't really hungry today." Arizona replied, "Where's Addison?"

"Dragging Callie over here. We barely get to see her anymore. She's always busy."

"Trust me I know."

Teddy was about to ask Arizona if everything was okay between the couple but didn't get a chance to as Addison showed up dragging a reluctant Callie.

"Now you are going to sit and hang out with your friends and girlfriend who have not seen you in a while." Addison said, pointing at the ground.

Callie relented and sat down next to Arizona.

"I have one question for you Callie. Why in the hell are you wearing a long sleeve shirt in this heat?" Teddy asked.

Callie shrugged.

Arizona stared at Callie, wondering if maybe the reason for the long sleeve shirt was because the bruises were back. Her suspicions were confirmed when Teddy tried to pull Callie's sleeves up but Callie leaned away and quickly pulled them back down before Teddy could pull them up any higher.

Callie looked at Arizona and noticed her staring. She abruptly stood up.

"I'm going to the restroom."

Needless to say, Arizona didn't see Callie the rest of lunchtime.

After school, Arizona headed to Callie's house. She was going to use the excuse that she was there to see Lily since she knew she was there today but really, she just wanted a chance to talk to Callie.

She was walking to the front door when it opened. She saw as Steven walked out.

"Hey Arizona, here to see Callie or Lily?"

"Both." Arizona smiled at him.

"Callie actually went with Selina to look at a house but I'm sure they'll be here soon and I'm just running to the store so I'll see you in a bit."

Arizona walked into the house immediately hearing giggle coming from the kitchen. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She sneaked up behind the little girl.

"You miss me?" Arizona asked as she grabbed Lily from behind.

"Arizona!" Lily yelled as she gave her a big hug.

"Hello Arizona." Lucia smiled at her.

Arizona straightened up and forced a smile.

"Hi Lucia. I hope you don't mind me just dropping in."

"Of course not." Lucia said, noticing how tense Arizona looked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah of course. I'm just going to wait for Callie in her room."

"I wanna go!" Lily said as she put her arms up signaling she wanted Arizona to carry her.

"Alright munchkin, come on." Arizona picked her up and headed upstairs.

They had been up in Callie's room for 15 minutes before Callie final arrived.

"Hey Lilian, why don't you go play downstairs for a while. I have to talk to Callie."

"Ooh, someone's in trouble." Lily said as she passed by Callie.

Arizona chuckled before looking at Callie. Callie sighed as she knew what was coming. She went to sit next to Arizona on her bed.

"Before you say anything can I just talk?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded in confirmation.

"I know you want to talk about what's going on and I love you for being concerned but I'm not ready. Just give me a few days please. I promise when I'm ready, I'll talk to you. And please don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Arizona didn't like the thought of waiting even longer to get Callie help but she looked so vulnerable right now that she didn't have the heart in her to disagree so she reluctantly nodded.

"Okay a few days but that's it Calliope. No more avoiding the problem."

Callie let out a sigh of relief, glad that Arizona had agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I really wanted to update before this week because my brother is getting married on Saturday and we're leaving on Thursday night to Zacatecas, Mexico so I wouldn't have been able to update for at least another week. I haven't been to Mexico in like 5 years so I'm excited and I get to see my sister who I haven't seen since September.**  
><strong>

If you want to see any other characters who haven't showed up yet or more of the characters that have shown up just let me know and I'll include them in later chapters.


	21. Chapter 21: The Whole Story Kind Of

**AN: **At risk of sounding like a broken record I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was dealing with finals and graduation and finding a job which I finally did. This is a short chapter so sorry about that. Some of you have been getting impatient with me because of my lack of updating but I'll try to do better. Also for those of you worried I'm going to put Lauren aka Dr. HomeWrecker (thanks to NncyL72 for the nickname) in the story, don't worry I will not be putting that woman in this story. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: The Whole Story… Kind Of<span>

It had been a week since Callie had asked Arizona for a few days and Callie was still avoiding her. Arizona had rarely seen her girlfriend in a week and she was starting to get annoyed. She knew Callie was going through something difficult but she couldn't get why Callie didn't let her help. She decided that she wasn't going to let Callie avoid the problem anymore even if she had to corner her.

Arizona saw her opportunity during third period when they had a substitute teacher. Callie asked to go to the restroom and Arizona decided to follow her. She quickly asked the sub to be excused then followed after Callie. Arizona pushed her way through the door into the restroom where she found Callie quickly pulling down her sleeve but not before Arizona caught sight of the bruises.

"Arizona…"

"No, you don't get to speak Callie. I've given you enough chances to come talk to me."

"Arizona, it's not what you think."

"Oh please Callie, I'm not that stupid. You know I know what's going on so please don't tell me another story of you falling or accidentally getting pushed. Just please stop. I know you're getting abused."

Callie avoided Arizona's gaze.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it and I know you think if we tell someone it'll just cause more problems but I love you Calliope and I can't just stand by and watch the girl I love get hurt. Mr. Warren said he'll help but he can't do anything unless you tell him what's going on."

Callie snapped her head up.

"You told him?!" Callie threw Arizona an accusing glare.

"No, this was before I was sure. I told him I thought someone I knew was getting hurt but I didn't mention any names. Just please talk to him."

Callie looked at Arizona, not being able to decide.

"Please Callie; no one deserves to be abused by anyone, especially not their mother."

At Arizona's words, Callie's eyes hardened.

"Arizona, just leave me alone. You don't know anything." Callie said as she pushed her way past Arizona.

"Callie-"Arizona tried to stop her but it was no use.

Arizona walked out of the restroom and bumped into Erica.

"What was up with Callie?" Erica asked.

"I tried getting her to talk but it didn't work. I'm out of my depth here Erica, maybe I should talk to her stepdad."

Erica shook her head.

"I told you only tell someone you can really trust."

"Erica why can't you just tell me what you know?"

"I told you I can't so please just find someone you can trust that's not Steven and help Callie." Erica said before leaving.

Arizona didn't see Callie the rest of the day so after school she decided to stop by her house. Arizona pounded on the door. She knew both Lucia and Steven were at work so she wasn't concerned about how loud she got.

"Callie, please open the door. We have to talk about who's hurting you!" She kept on pounding on the door for a few minutes before the door was opened.

She stepped away when she saw it wasn't Callie who opened the door but Steven.

"Sorry I didn't open up sooner Arizona, I was in the shower so I couldn't hear you. If you're looking for Callie, she's not here. She'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh, it's okay I'll just call her later."

"Alright, bye Arizona." Steven smiled before closing the door.

She was at a loss for what to do. She had no idea why Callie had suddenly snapped at her in the restroom and then proceeded to avoid her. She decided she needed someone else to help her with Callie. So with determination, she picked up her cellphone and dialed.

"Hey Addison, yeah we need to talk…"

Arizona walked into Joe's immediately spotting Addison. As she neared the table, she noticed Addison was not alone.

"I invited Mark and Teddy, I hope you don't mind."

Arizona figured the more help she had, the better.

"It's no problem."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Addison asked.

"It's about Callie; I think she's getting physically abused."

"What on earth would make you think that?" Mark asked.

"Well…" Arizona went on to tell them everything she knew.

"So you think Lucia is the one abusing her?" Teddy asked once Arizona was finished.

"Well yeah, it makes sense. I think Lucia gets drunk and then that's when it happens."

Mark and Addison started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Teddy asked them.

"It's just the thought of Lucia getting drunk." Mark answered.

"Yeah, Lucia rarely drinks let alone gets drunk. She only drinks on special occasions and even then it's only one glass of whatever she's having. "Addison explained.

"But Steven made it seem like… oh my God." Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"What's the matter?" Addison asked.

"Steven… it all makes sense now."

"Arizona what are you talking about?"

"It's not Lucia who is abusing Callie, it's Steven. Think about it, Callie seems to hate Steven for no reason, Steven is the one who made me think Lucia was an alcoholic, and Erica didn't want me to go to Steven and tell him what's going on. It also explains why Callie suddenly snapped at me. She never denied anything until I mentioned that I thought her mom was abusing her, that's when she told me I didn't know anything."

"If that's true then we need to tell someone before Steven finds out we know."

"Alright, we can tell Mr. Warren tomorrow." Teddy said.

Arizona was about to agree when she realized something else.

"Oh no, I'm so stupid. We have to get to Callie's house like now!"

"What, why?"

"I didn't even question what Steven was doing home so early. Callie told me Lucia was going to be gone all week and Aria was staying at Lexie's for a few days and that Steven decided to take those few days off."

"So, that explains what he was doing there."

"Yeah but when he answered the door he told me he was in the shower and that's why he didn't hear me but he didn't look like he had just gotten out of the shower."

"So he lied, what's the big deal?"

"Guys, I was yelling about her being hurt. If he wasn't in the shower, then that means he probably heard me."

"This means he knows you know and who knows what he'll do to Callie when she gets home." Addison said.

"And what he'll do to you. You did say Erica told you she was hurt for knowing." Mark said.

"We have to get to her house; she should be getting home any minute now."

They arrived at Callie's house in record time. They jumped out of their cars and ran up to the front door. They stopped as they saw the door was slightly open. Mark stepped in front and quietly opened the door all the way. The rest followed after him. They looked around as they saw the mess around the house. It looked like there was a struggle. They all split up to search the house. Arizona headed to the kitchen but stopped abruptly when she noticed blood on the floor. She stepped around the counter and froze at the sight of her unconscious girlfriend on the floor lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Guys, call 911!" Arizona yelled.


	22. Chapter 22: The Hospital

**AN:** So sorry it took forever. I could give you a long list of excuses but how about I just let you read the chapter.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** Up until a few chapters ago, I had no idea if it was going to be Steven or Lucia. Sorry I didn't update soon :(

**will:** I give you permission to kick my ass for not updating sooner. I know I do take forever to update and I apologize and I can tell you why but you don't seem like you want to hear it so I'll just leave it at I'm sorry. And thanks for sticking through this story for so long.

**Guest:** Sorry for making you wait. Suspense over... or is it?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: The Hospital<span>

Arizona tried to stir Callie awake but nothing worked.

"Come on baby, wake up?!" Arizona yelled as she started crying.

"Arizona, the ambulance is on its way." Teddy said as she went to comfort her cousin, "Callie is going to be fine."

"You don't know that." Arizona whispered, "This is my entire fault. I should've done something earlier."

"Hey, this is not your fault!" Addison said as she walked into the kitchen and heard Arizona.

A few minutes later, they heard the ambulance racing down the street. Teddy tried to pry Arizona way from Callie's side so the paramedics could have more space but Arizona was not having it.

"Arizona, if you want them to help Callie, you're going to have to move away and give them some space." Teddy said.

"I can't." Arizona cried out.

"Yes you can, come on." Teddy finally managed to pry Arizona away.

The paramedics quickly stabilized Callie and rushed her into the ambulance.

"Who's riding with her?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I am." Arizona was quick to respond.

"We'll get in contact with her mom and pick up Aria then go to the hospital." Addison said.

The ambulance doors closed and sped towards the hospital.

"Is she going to be okay?" Arizona asked.

"She lost a lot of blood but I'm sure the doctors will do everything in their power to save her." The paramedic said.

Just then, Callie started crashing.

"Her heart stopped!"

Arizona backed away as much as she could so the paramedics could work on Callie.

"Come on baby, don't do this to me." Arizona whispered to herself.

The ambulance stopped as it reached the hospital and they quickly took Callie inside as they kept on trying to stabilize her. Arizona followed after them but was stopped by a nurse.

"Sorry, you can't go in there."

"Where are they taking her?" Arizona asked.

"They're going to try and stabilize her so they can assess all the injuries she has. I'll let you know more later, but for right now all you can do for her is wait here. The police are on their way here to take your statement. They are going to need to know everything that happened. Is there anyone else we need to contact and let them know what happened?"

"No, our friends are picking up her sister and calling her mom."

"Okay, I'll be back in a while once we know more about your friend. Do-"

"Girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"She's not just my friend, she's my girlfriend."

"Okay, I promise I'll be back once we know more about your girlfriend. Is there anything else you need? Food or maybe something to drink."

"No, I just need her to be okay."

The nurse gave Arizona a sad look before walking away.

A few seconds later, Arizona heard her phone ring. She checked the caller ID and sighed.

"Hey mom." Arizona answered.

"Arizona, where are you? I thought you would be home by now."

"That makes two of us." Arizona's voice quivered.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" Barbara asked, worried about her daughter.

"Yes." Arizona managed to choke out before the tears started falling again.

"What happened? Did you and Callie have a fight?"

"I wish it was that simple." Arizona then proceeded to tell her mother what happened.

"We'll be right there." Barbara told Arizona once she was done explaining things.

"Mom, you don't have to come."

"We'll be right there." Barbara repeated before hanging up.

Arizona sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever before she heard her name be yelled out.

"Arizona!"

Arizona looked up to find Lucia speed walking towards her.

"Is she okay?"

"The doctors are still working on her. They're assessing the extent of her injuries. Lucia, Steve-"

"I know. You don't have to tell me anything. Addison filled me in on everything I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

"None of you did but I did and I should have done something."

"Arizona, don't blame yourself. This is no one's fault except Steven's."

"Excuse me I have news on Callie." The nurse from before interrupted.

"Oh, uh this is Callie's mom." Arizona introduced Lucia.

"Hi Mrs. Torres, I'm Nurse Stacy. I've been assigned to your daughter's case."

"You have news?"

"Yes, Callie lost a lot of blood but we were able to stabilize her. As far as injuries, she has a broken arm but she also has some swelling in her brain that seemed to be cause by being hit in the head by some sort of blunt object. She's going to have to have surgery to bring down the swelling."

"Surgery, like brain surgery?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, right now that is her best option."

"How soon?" Lucia asked.

"Preferably now."

"Okay, just please make save my daughter."

Nurse Stacy nodded before heading back from where she came from.

"Don't worry Arizona, our girl will be alright." Lucia comforted Arizona when she saw Arizona about to break down again.

An hour had passed and by that time everyone else had arrived besides Andrew. When Arizona asked where he was Barbara told her that when she mentioned what happened to him he became quiet then said he was going to work and would be at the hospital as soon as possible. Arizona couldn't help but think about how her uncle had been acting weird lately and this just added to her suspicions.

Aside from everyone arriving, Arizona, Teddy, Mark, and Addison had also spoken to the police and explained everything they had seen when they found Callie. Arizona went on to explain her suspicions she had and looked at Lucia guiltily as she mentioned how at first she thought it was Lucia who was abusing Callie. Lucia later pulled Arizona aside and told her it was okay and how she was lucky that her daughter found someone who cared about her so much.

Another couple of hours had passed without an update and Arizona was now getting impatient. She couldn't stop pacing back and forth. The family sitting next to where Callie's friends and family were sitting kept on staring at her with sadness in their eyes, no doubt knowing what she was going through.

"Why hasn't anyone come to update us yet? That can't be good right?"

"Arizona, maybe you should sit down." Teddy said.

"I can't, not until I know Callie is fine." Arizona replied.

"Pacing isn't going to help her." An unexpected voice replied.

Arizona turned to look at the family sitting next to her.

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked.

"Trust me, we know. Pacing doesn't help. It just helps to be surrounded by friends and family. Just sit down. I'm sure your girlfriend will be fine." The lady smiled.

Arizona nodded and sat down. Barbara sent a thankful smile the lady's way.

"How'd you know I'm waiting to hear about my girlfriend?" Arizona asked the lady.

"The way you're worrying and that sparkle in your eye when you mention her. It's obvious you're talking about someone you're truly in love with."

Arizona smiled.

"I'm Arizona Robbins by the way."

Recognition dawned on the lady's face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Arizona interrupted her when she saw a doctor walking their way.

"Finally." She said

'_Please let her be okay.' _

Arizona waited as the doctor stopped in front of them. She took a deep breath as she awaited the news.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could." The doctor began.

Arizona felt the air rush out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm ashamed to admit that I gave in and created a tumblr so if you want to you can follow me at .com If you have any questions for me you can ask me there, even if it's just to ask when I'm planning to update again. I have the settings so even anons can ask me qusetions so you don't have to have a tumblr to talk to me.


	23. Chapter 23: Funeral

**AN: **Although this chapter is named the funeral, there's not much of the funeral. I just couldn't come up with a better title. Also, there's a very important question on the bottom AN.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** NO I'M NOT KIDDING YOU :)

**Guest:** Sorry I didn't update soon. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Bekz:** I finally updated. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm glad you gave this story a chance even though it is not completed yet.

**Guest:** I couldn't find your tumblr, I'm new at it so I'm stupid when it comes to managing my way around tumblr

**JOJO:** Here the hell is the next chapter. And thank you for calling me an awesome writer even though I don't think I am :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: Funeral<span>

"I'm sorry; we did everything we could…" The doctor began.

Arizona felt the air rush out of her.

"…but your son didn't make it." The doctor told the family next to her.

She watched as she saw the couple and who she assumed were two of their sons break down in tears. They were led out of the waiting room, no doubt to see their family member. Arizona's line of sight was broken when another doctor stepped in front of her.

"Are you all here waiting to hear news on Callie Torres?"

"Yes, I'm her mother." Lucia replied as she stood up.

"Mrs. Torres, I'm Dr. Early. Callie did fantastic in surgery. We were able to control the swelling with no complications. She's a very strong girl."

"That's my girl, a true fighter." Lucia said.

"Is she awake?" Aria asked.

"Not yet. We can't exactly tell when she will wake up. Everyone's brains work differently. It could be a few hours or a few days but I am confident she will wake up. All that is left is to wait. You can go see her but please not all at once. She's in room 226."

"Thank you Dr. Early."

Dr. Early just smiled before walking away.

"Arizona, you want to go see her first?" Lucia asked.

"No, it's okay. You all can see her first; I have to go clear my head first."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Teddy asked her cousin.

"No, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Arizona had aimlessly been walking the halls of the hospital for a few minutes. She couldn't help but think that Callie getting hurt was her fault. She knew deep down it wasn't but she couldn't help how she felt.<p>

She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to go to Callie's room. As she turned the corner, she heard familiar crying. She slowly approached the room where the crying was coming from and sure enough, she saw the nice lady that was sitting next to her in the waiting room. She paused as she managed to get a glimpse of the person the lady was crying over, George O'Malley.

"Oh my God." Arizona whispered.

The lady heard her and turned to look at her.

"Arizona…"

"The doctor said your son didn't make it, you're George O'Malley's mom."

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Louise O'Malley. It's nice to finally officially meet Callie's girlfriend. How is she by the way? Any news?"

"Wait, I'm very confused right now. How do you know who I am? And how did George…?"

"Die? It's okay, you can say that word. Apparently he was involved in some sort of gang and they shot him on the way home from school. I just what got into that boy. He made a reckless decision and now he's-" Mrs. O'Malley paused, "As for how I know who you are. She and I became very close when she was dating George. Even after they broke up we still talked. She talks about you a lot you know. She loves you very much. Lucia called me when she heard what happened to Callie. Of course I was already here because of George."

"Callie is stable. We're just waiting for her to wake up. I was on my way right now."

"I can't believe that vile man did that to her. I knew something was wrong with her when she tried to spend as much time away from her house as possible but I never questioned her. But I know it's not my fault, just like it's not your fault."

Arizona looked at Louise.

"I can see it in your eyes that you blame yourself but you shouldn't. Callie wouldn't like it that you are wandering the halls beating yourself up for something out of your control. She would want you by her side."

"Thank you Mrs. O'Malley."

"Please, call me Louise."

Arizona smiled before heading to room 226.

When she got there, only Lucia and Aria were left.

"I told everyone to go home and I'll call them as soon as I hear any news." Lucia said when she saw Arizona walk in.

* * *

><p>For the next few days Arizona would go to school and then straight to the hospital after she was done with her classes and stay there until visiting hour were over. It had been three days with no sign of Callie waking up and Arizona was starting to get impatient.<p>

"Why the fuck isn't she waking up Dr. Early?"

Scratch that, she no longer had patience.

"You said she would wake up but it's been three days and still nothing. You better have a good explanation for this because I will seriously kick your ass if she doesn't wake up soon!"

"You're hot when you're mad."

Arizona froze as she heard the voice she'd been hoping to hear the past three days.

"Calliope?" Arizona knelt down next to Callie's bed and grabbed hold of her hand as she watched Callie open her eyes.

"Don't kick Dr. Early's ass, he is part of the reason I'm alive right now."

"Listen to your girlfriend Arizona." Dr. Early said as he checked Callie's vitals and made sure everything was okay.

Once everything was checked out, he left them alone.

"Thank goodness you're fine. I was so worried about you."

"Did the police catch the bastard?"

"Not yet, but they're doing everything they can to find him."

"Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Arizona, I may have been bleeding out but I do remember who found me. You are the reason I am still alive."

"Dr. Early is the reason I'm still alive. He's the one who operated on you."

"He wouldn't have operated on me if you hadn't found me because I would be dead."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. You know it and I know it. I would have bled out if you hadn't found me."

"She's right you know." Addison said as she walked in, "Arizona figured out that Steven had found out that she knew about him abusing you which is why we hurried over to your place. It was all Arizona."

"So what have I missed in the past three days?" Callie asked.

Arizona and Addison immediately became quiet. Callie noticed and looked between them.

"What happened?"

"Callie, George is dead."

* * *

><p>George's family and friends had all gathered for the funeral including Callie. Dr. Early declared her fit enough to attend but he made her promise that she would take it easy for the next couple of weeks until she felt 100% better and with Arizona being as protective as she was, he was sure Callie would be taking it easy.<p>

Arizona held Callie's hand throughout the funeral, being her shoulder to cry on when she needed. After the funeral, they all headed to the O'Malley household. There, they all shared their most fond memories about George. At the end of the night, Arizona dropped Callie off at home.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up."

"Oh no, Dr. Early said you have to take it easy so for the next couple of weeks I will be giving you a ride to school."

"But-"

"Not another word. I will pick you up tomorrow. I love you."

Callie smiled.

"I love you too."

Callie watched as Arizona's car disappeared from sight. She headed inside, dreading the fact that the next day she would have to go back to school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>IMPORTANT PLEASE READ. This story is almost at an end so important question, will you guys want a sequel to this about Callie and Arizona's senior year? If you do I won't post the story until I have it completely finished so you won't have to wait forever for me to release a chapter. Depending on what you all want it will determine how the rest of this story plays out. Just vote in the comments. You'll have until the 22nd so 2 weeks and then I'll count the votes. So sequel or no sequel?

Follow me on twitter: _SM123 and tumblr: giveaway1000days. tumblr . com


	24. Chapter 24: Erica's Side of the Story

**AN:** No excuses... but i am really sorry for not updating. In order to write this chapter I actually had to read the whole story just to remember what I had already revealed so I feel ashamed :( This chapter is for those of you who were wondering about what happened between Erica and Steven. Also, there's probably like 2 chapters of this story left and by popular demand there will be a sequel but don't worry, I won't post it until it is completely finished, that way you won't have to wait months for me to update.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** Don't worry, there will be a sequel :)

**Blackpoodle:** There will be a sequel. You never know, they migh never catch the step dad. And thank you for saying my writing is good, although i don't think it's anything special.

**will:** I figured you all would want a sequel but I like asking because i like know what my readers think.

**Kristy:** I will definitely do a sequel. I think you're the first person to describe my story as bad-ass so thank you :)

**Guest5:** You're welcome. i was tentative at first to share my stories online but i figured why the hell not.

**Sarah:** It doesn't matter that you were passed the two week voting period because there was an overwhelming vote for there to be a sequel so that is definitely happening :)

**Katiekate:** Here is more for you :) Ok, Ok, Ok, there will be a sequel.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: Erica's Side of the Story<span>

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Callie and Steven happened. There was still no sign of Steven and Callie had been having trouble sleeping. She did not feel safe as long as Steven was still out there. After the funeral, Andrew had left only saying that something important had come up that need his immediate attention. Arizona regretted not having a chance to talk to him and interrogate him more about what was going on with him and what he had been doing in Carlos' study.

Callie had gotten back into the swing of things and although she was exhausted by the lack of sleep, she was still managing to keep her grades up and do well on the basketball team. Word had spread about everything that had happened and Callie ended up being more popular than she once was although she did not appreciate the new attention. She felt like she was under a microscope at all times. Luckily, she had her girlfriend and best friends there for her.

"So how is my beautiful girlfriend doing today?" Arizona asked as she sat next to Callie during lunch.

She hadn't been able to see Callie until now because Callie had to go to the doctor and make sure everything was healing fine.

"She is doing just fine, thanks to her amazing girlfriend that never fails to make sure she is okay." Callie smiled as she gave Arizona a quick kiss.

"Still not sleeping, huh?" Arizona asked as she noticed the dark circles under collie's eyes.

"Nope but I hate to see you so worried about me so I finally conceded and decided to go see a therapist. Hopefully she can help be sleep."

"Calliope, that's great. I just hate seeing you so tired."

"Well you're not the only one." Addison said as she came up behind Callie.

Addison sat down next to her and Teddy sat next to Addison. Mark showed up a few minutes later and plopped himself in the seat across from Callie.

"So Torres, honestly how are you doing?"

"I just want the cops to find that bastard already. My mom is still beating herself up about not realizing what was going on. I told her it's not her fault that she didn't know… and it's not your fault either Arizona." Callie turned to her when she noticed that look in Arizona's eyes that told her she was beating herself up for something.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but feel guilty but I promise I'll stop."

"You better. That's an order." Callie told her.

Just then, Arizona noticed someone she had wanted to speak to since Callie was put in the hospital.

"Hey babe, I'll be right back, I just have to go talk to someone." Arizona said as she got up and headed toward the cafeteria exit where just seconds before someone else had exited.

"Erica! Hold up!" Arizona yelled out as she jogged to catch up with Erica.

Erica paused when she heard Arizona. She debated whether or not to keep walking but by the time she had made her decision to ignore Arizona, she had already caught up with her.

"I know you've been avoiding me but I really need to speak with you."

"What about?"

"You know what about. What did Steven do to you that made you not go to the police or at least tell an adult?"

Erica looked around noticing that there were some students hanging around the hallways.

"Not here, come with me." Erica said as she dragged Arizona by the arm.

She led Arizona behind the bleachers of the football field.

"You know, if anyone saw us there are going to be a lot of rumors." Arizona chuckled but stopped when she saw Erica's impressed face.

"Let's just get this over with. I know you wont stop bugging me until I tell you what happened. Unlike you, I didn't put all the pieces together. I found out by accident. A few months into our relationship, Callie and me started having problems. She would be so distant and jumpy. Then one day we were alone at her house and we kind of got carried away. Callie was always so careful to not get carried away but for some reason that day she didn't care. Of course, once I saw the bruises I pieced everything together but she wouldn't tell me who did it to her she just made me promise not to tell anyone. Of course I didn't listen but I decided to do a little investigating before I told anyone. I wanted to find out who it was. Like you, I thought it was Lucia that was hurting her so I decided to tell Steven. I guess he figured I was too close to the truth. At first I thought he looked angry because of Lucia hurting Callie but then he started muttering about how Callie shouldn't have told me. And that's when I realized…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Erica had just arrived at Callie's house. She knew that Steven would be the only one home so she figured it was the perfect opportunity to reveal to him what she had found out. She rang the doorbell and waited until Steven opened the door.

"Erica, what are you doing here? You know Callie's not home."

"Oh I know. I actually came to talk to you."

Steven seemed confused but invited her in nevertheless.

"Come on in. do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you, I just really need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious. Go ahead." He told her as they sat down in the dining room table.

"It's about Callie. I think – no, I know that someone is physically abusing her. She didn't tell me who but I think I figured it out."

"Oh really…" Steven fidgeted in his seat.

"Yeah, I think it's her mom. I think we should go to the police."

"Oh you do, do you?" Steven said with a little more edge in his voice.

He stood up and started pacing back and forth muttering to himself. His fists were shaking in anger. Erica noticed how angry he looked. She stared at him and finally heard what he was muttering.

"That bitch, I told her not to tell anyone. Now she's going to get it."

Erica suddenly had a really bad feeling. She tried to get up and inch toward the exit without Steven noticing but it was no use. Steven noticed the movement and turned towards her with anger in his eyes.

"She shouldn't have told you. I told her not to tell or else she'd have to face the consequences. I can't have you going to the police."

By then, Erica had figured out that it wasn't Lucia she should've been worried about but Steven. He was the one that was doing all those horrible things to Callie. She tried to make a run for it but Steven was to quick for her.

"Oh no you don't!" Steven yelled as he pulled Erica back by the hair, "Listen to me bitch. I will not have you telling anyone about this, you understand me!"

Steven knocked Erica to the ground and kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He cleverly avoided damaging any part of her that would be visible like her face.

Once he was done with her he knelt down next to her face.

"If you tell anyone about Callie or about what happened right now I swear you and your family wont survive another day. And you can bet that neither wills Callie. You have 15 minutes to get out of this house."

Steven walked upstairs and Erica barely managed to get into her car and drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Erica, that's horrible." Arizona said with her hand over her mouth in shock of everything that Erica had just told her.

"Yeah, well now you see why I was so reluctant to tell you anything. Trust me, I tried to provoke Callie into telling you the truth hoping that you would be able to do something but it wasn't working. Luckily for me, you are very persistent when you want to know something so I was glad when you were able to piece everything together. Well everything except who was causing the damage."

"Wait, is that why you kept on telling me to only tell people I trust. Is that why when I came to you and told you I was going to tell Steven you were so adamant to not let me?"

"Yeah, as much as I hated you for stealing Callie from me. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to you."

"I didn't steal-" Arizona started to protest Erica's accusation.

"I know you didn't but that's how I felt. Anyway, lunch is almost over so imp going to head to class. Can you… I mean will you keep me updated on everything that's happening on the Steven front?" Erica asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I'll see you later." Arizona started to walk away but Erica stopped her.

"And Arizona…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything you did for Callie that I couldn't'."

Arizona smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Arizona said as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Just out of curiosity, how many of my readers have been reading this story since I posted the first, let's say, five chapters?

Twitter: _SM123 Tumblr: giveaway1000days. tumblr . com


	25. Chapter 25: Snooping

**AN:** Fastest update ever! Enjoy :) Also, before I forget... I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to post for this story. The next chapter might be the last but I'm not sure. If you follow me on twitter, I will tweet to let you all know when I figure it out.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** Thank you for sticking with it for so long :)

**KatieKate:** Thank you for your patience when it came to my lack of updates. If you want more Teddison in the sequel then I'll give you more Teddison :) I always take what the readers want into account. For once you didn't have to wait long for the next chapter.

**JimenaFC091331:** Thanks for sticking around so long. I'm glad you love it :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: Snooping<span>

"I don't want to go!"

"You have to."

"But I don't want to go!"

Arizona sighed for the hundredth time as Callie pouted. Callie had her first appointment with her therapist that day and as the time got closer for her appointment, the more Callie whined about it.

"Calliope, you have to go. This lack of sleep is not healthy for you and you have to deal with everything sooner or later." Arizona tried to convince her girlfriend.

"Well I choose later." Callie said as she sat down on the couch and crossed her arms in defiance.

Arizona said nothing and just stared at her.

"Can you please stop staring at me?"

Arizona didn't answer. She just kept on staring at Callie. After a few minutes, Callie started feeling uncomfortable.

"Fine! I'll go, just please stop staring at me like that!"

Arizona let a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"Yay! Alright, we better leave right now so you can get there on time."

"What do you mean we?"

"You didn't think I would let you drive yourself, did you?"

"Well why not?"

"Callie, I love you but I don't trust that you wouldn't pretend to go."

Callie scoffed.

"I can't believe you don't trust me."

Arizona smiled.

"I do trust you, just not on this particular issue. Now come on, let's go."

Callie took a deep breath and stood up.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Arizona looked up from the magazine she was reading as Callie stepped out of the therapist's room.<p>

"So… how did it go?" Arizona asked as she stood up and they both headed for the exit.

"Horrible. We practically spent the whole time talking about-"

"Callie, you don't have to tell me. I know whatever you talk to her about in there is confidential. You don't have to share it with me."

Callie smiled. She knew that no matter how many times Arizona denied it, she really wanted to know what she talked to her therapist about. She loved that Arizona wanted to respect her privacy.

"It's okay, I want to share it with you. Plus, it's not anything big. We just talked about Steven and my anger towards him when he started dating my mom. You know, before he even started doing what he did. She told me she understood why I would be angry that my mom started dating him just six months after my dad died."

At those words, Arizona frowned. She remembered the conversation she had overheard between Lucia and Steven about Lucia cheating on Carlos. She was conflicted on whether or not to tell Callie about it. On the one hand, she felt like that was something she should hear from her mother but on the other hand, if she did wait for Lucia to tell Callie and Callie found out that Arizona knew all along, that could cause a major blow out between them. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Arizona… are you okay?" Callie asked her as she waved her hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Arizona gave Callie a weak smile.

Callie still looked skeptical.

"Okay, if you say so." Callie shook her head, wondering what was going on in her girlfriend's mind.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do?'_ Arizona thought.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night and Arizona was spending some time at Callie's house. Ever since the 'incident' things had been a little morbid around the Torres household so Callie decided to lift everyone's spirit by cooking a huge dinner. In attendance were of course Lucia and Aria, Selina and Lily, the Robbins' household, Teddy and Addison, and Mark.<p>

Everyone was in the living room while Arizona was in the kitchen helping Callie cook dinner, or watch was a more appropriate word. Callie would not let Arizona touch anything claiming that she had a specific way everything must be done. Arizona knew the real reason was because she couldn't cook to save her life but she appreciated Callie not saying that.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Can you let everyone else know?"

"Sure." Arizona said as she kissed Callie's cheek and headed to the living room.

After informing everyone about dinner, she headed upstairs to freshen up. She was walking down the hall when she paused in front of Carlos' study. She was really curious about what her uncle was looking for in there but with so many people downstairs; there was a huge risk of getting caught.

She was startled when she heard raucous laughter from downstairs. She shook her head and proceeded to walk towards the restroom. Before she could even take two more steps she paused, took a deep breath, and quickly turned around. She slowly opened the door to Carlos' study and poked her head in. everything looked exactly the same as she had last seen it. She looked down the hall before completely walking into the study. She left the door slightly open in order to be able to hear if anyone were to come upstairs.

She walked towards the desk and looked down at the mess of papers. She started rifling through them, trying to find anything interesting.

'_What the hell am I doing? I don't even know what Uncle Andrew was looking for so how would I know what to look for? This is so stupid. If Callie or anyone were to walk in right now I don't even know what I would say.'_

Arizona's rampant thoughts were put on pause when she found a particularly interesting stack of papers. They looked like medical test results but she couldn't make sense of them. It seemed Carlos had been going to the hospital and by the looks of it he had been going frequently.

Arizona tried to remember what Steven told Lucia on Thanksgiving night.

'_What did he say? Come on Arizona think. __"At least I'm not a whore who cheated on her husband even after she knew what was going on with him."__ Carlos must have been sick but from what?'_

Before Arizona could contemplate it any more, she heard someone walking up the stairs. Arizona quickly tried to put everything back in its place and scrambled to the door. She managed to close the door quietly behind her and turn around just as she heard the footsteps reach the top of the stairs.

Arizona sighed in relief as she noticed it was only Lily.

"Hey munchkin, what's up?"

"Callie saids to me to tell you dinners ready."

"Alright, well let's go." Arizona smiled as she picked Lily up and carried her downstairs.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sat around the dining room table. They had all just finished dinner and were now on to dessert.<p>

"Well Callie I must say your cooking skills are impeccable." Barbara told Callie.

"Thank you." Callie smiled.

"Yes, Arizona is lucky to be with someone that can cook. Now we won't have to worry about her so much when she's older because if she didn't have you, I just know she'd probably live off of take out and ramen noodles."

"Well she won't have to if I have anything to do with it. I'll make sure she keeps the junk food to a minimum."

Arizona's heart swelled. Her mother and Callie may not have noticed but they both implied that she and Callie would still be together when they're adults and she was completely fine with that. She knew that most people would tell her she was too young to be know who she was going to marry but she had no doubt in her mind that that person is Callie. She honestly couldn't see herself with anyone else and as she looked around at all the smiling faces, she was glad that everyone she loved supported her and her relationship. She hoped it would be like this for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So do you think Arizona should tell Callie about her Lucia cheating on Steven?

Again if you've been reading this story since I posted the first 5 chapters, please let me know. Either through the comments on this story or twitter or tumblr. Any way you want just let me know.

Twitter: _SM123 Tumblr: giveaway1000days. tumblr . com


	26. Chapter 26: Unexpected Truths

**AN:** Here is the last chapter of SCK. There will be a sequel which I won't post until I'm 100% done with it and I'll probably post som random one shots until then. I just want to thank everyone who read this story and/or commented. You have all been amazing. I especially want to thank all my readers who took the time and talked to me, especially htsunsdaughter who never fails to put a smile on my face. She also happens to have a second channel, musicforsoul, where she posted her first story Love begins with friendship, you all should check it out :) Also if you've been reading this story since the beginning please read the AN at the bottom.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** She will in this chapter

**Guest5:** Thanks for sticking with it for so long :) She tells her in this chapter. I'm glad you like my writing so much. Oh and make sure you read the AN at the bottom

**will:** Don't worry about not remembering them. Selina is Callie's cousin and Lily is her daughter. They first made an appearance in Ch. 18 I believe.

**Guest:** Unfortunately this is the last update because it's the last chapter but there will be a sequel :)

**x.p:** Lla la termine. Este es el ultimo capitulo

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26: Unexpected Truths<span>

A couple of months had passed and the girls were getting ready for their finals. They could not believe that their junior year of high school was almost over. Basketball season had come and gone and once again, Callie's team, the Seattle Grace High Eagles, had gone undefeated but it had been a close call. The Eagles did not have their lead scorer for a few weeks due to the incident but luckily Teddy stepped up her game and led the team to victory.

Arizona was currently texting away furiously on her phone while Callie sat next to her and ate lunch. Callie had noticed that for the past few days Arizona seemed to always be preoccupied on her phone. She even caught her arguing with someone over the phone but as soon as Arizona saw her, she had hung up and quickly changed the subject when Callie tried to ask her about. Callie didn't want to say she was worried but… she was worried.

Arizona's phone started ringing and she quickly got up and walked away throwing a quick "I've got to take this," over her shoulder. Callie watched her walk away before turning towards her other friends.

"Well that was weird." Teddy said.

"Right! She has been acting so weird lately. She never stops texting whoever is on the other line. I'm kind of starting to worry."

"Oh, come one Callie. I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably letting your imagination run wild."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Callie sighed as she went back to eating.

Teddy just stared at where Arizona was standing. Teddy, like Callie, had noticed something going on with Arizona but isn't want to worry Callie so she said nothing more on the subject. Since she started dating Addison, she had learned that sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut but she vowed she would find out what was going on with her cousin.

* * *

><p>Arizona stared at her phone, frustrated.<p>

"This is such horrible timing! Why now?!" Arizona yelled.

"What's going on?"

Arizona was startled as she saw Teddy standing by the door to her room.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Okay, come on in. what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's start with who has got you so frustrated with your phone for the past few weeks?" Teddy asked her cousin.

"Teddy…"

"Come on, spit it out. Maybe I can help."

Arizona sighed as she settled in to tell her cousin everything that had been going on with her.

After she was done, Teddy sat there in shock.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Here?"

"Yup."

"And Callie doesn't know yet?"

"Nope."

"How did she even get your number?"

"I have no idea. That's not everything though."

"What? There's more?"

"Yup but it's a total separate issue. This includes Callie's parents and adultery."

After explaining to Teddy everything she had overheard between Steven and Lucia, Teddy once again was speechless. She quickly snapped out of her shock when she realized something.

"Wait, so you've known about this for almost 6 months and you haven't told Callie yet?"

"I know, it's really bad but I was afraid she'd get mad at me and so I put it off and the more I put it off the more I pictured Callie getting even more mad so I never did it."

"Does Lucia know you know?"

Arizona thought about the night everyone had dinner together.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Arizona was currently in the kitchen washing the dishes while everyone else was in the living room when Lucia walked in.

"Oh Arizona, you don't have to do that." Lucia said as she walked up to Arizona.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Arizona smiled at Lucia.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Lucia cheating on Carlos. She really wanted to tell Callie but she didn't want Callie to get mad at her.

"Is something on your mind, you look worried." Lucia asked.

"I know you cheated on Carlos." Arizona blurted out.

She immediately covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said. Lucia froze in her tracks.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that or at all."

"No it's okay. I'm not going to ask how you know because I have a pretty good idea how you found out but I just want to ask, have you told Callie?"

"No, not yet. I was trying to find the right time but there's not really a right time to tell your girlfriend that her mother was cheating on her dad with her stepfather."

Lucia sighed in relief.

"Look Arizona, I know this is asking a lot but please can you not mention it. I want to tell her myself. She deserves to know from me."

Arizona debated in her head for a few minutes whether to agree or not but finally relented.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"The fact that she never told her is all the more reason for you to tell her Arizona!"

"I know, you're right! I'm going to go see her right now." Arizona determinedly walked out of the room.

Teddy sighed before reaching for her phone and calling Addison.

"Hey, prepare to get a phone call from Callie ranting about Arizona. You'll find out why."

* * *

><p>Arizona had just arrived at Callie's house. She took a deep breath as she knocked. She took a step back when she saw Lucia had opened the door.<p>

"Oh hey Arizona. Come on in, Callie is upstairs."

Arizona started to panic. What if Lucia figured out she was there to tell Callie the truth.

'_Don't look guilty, don't look guilty!'_

Arizona quickly walked passed Lucia and up the stairs. She had just opened Callie's bedroom door when she heard Lucia leave the house. Arizona gave a sigh of relief. At least Lucia wouldn't be there when Callie started yelling at her.

Callie turned around when she heard her door open. She smiled as she saw her beautiful girlfriend step into her room.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Callie said as she pecked Arizona on the lips.

"Yeah, I just really need to talk to you."

"Uh, oh." Callie said jokingly but deep down she was a little worried about what Arizona wanted to talk about.

"Well, I have something important to tell you. It involves Thanksgiving dinner."

After explaining everything to Callie, she waited for the blow up but it didn't come.

"Callie…" Arizona began tentatively.

Callie just held up her hand to stop Arizona from speaking. After a few minutes of Callie still not saying anything, Arizona began to get anxious.

"Callie…" Arizona began again but Callie cur her off this time.

"You knew about this for almost 6 months and you're just telling me now?"

"I know, and you have every right to be mad at me and scream and yell-"

"I'm not going to yell at you. I am incredibly pissed at you but imp not going to yell because that won't solve anything. Can you just- I just need some time to myself. Can you leave me alone please?"

"Of course, just let me know when you want to talk."

Arizona stepped out of the house and let out a sigh of relief.

'_Well that went better than I thought.'_

Arizona was glad Callie hadn't yelled at her although she knew she deserved it. She headed home; hoping Callie would call wouldn't stay mad at her for too long.

* * *

><p>Callie was in the kitchen waiting for her mother to get game. When she finally heard the front door open and close, she stood up and waited.<p>

"Callie, I'm home! I also bought the ingredients you asked for!"

Lucia smiled as she saw her daughter in the kitchen but it quickly faded when she saw the defensive stance Callie had taken. That look could only mean one thing.

"Arizona told you didn't she?"

"Of course she told although imp sure she would've told me sooner if a certain someone hadn't asked her to keep it a secret."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that."

"Well the fact that you're not denying it can only mean that it's true."

"It only happened once, and Callie I felt horrible about it."

"It doesn't matter that it was only once, you still cheated. Mom how could you do that?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I just need some space, imp sleeping over at Addison's."

Lucia didn't get a chance to say anything else because Callie slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

><p>Callie had just arrived at Addison's and before she could even knock, Addison opened the door.<p>

"What did Arizona do?" Addison asked.

"It's not what she did, it's more like what she didn't do. Wait, how did you even know?"

"Teddy just told me to wait for you to call me about Arizona and when you didn't call I called your house and your mom said that you were on your way here."

After explaining everything to Addison, Callie laid down on Addison's bed.

"I'm mad at her for keeping it from me but then again, I understand how hard it must have been to tell me in the first place. Uggh, I'm so confused!" Callie groaned.

"I'm not, you love her and even though it took her a ridiculous amount of time to tell you, she was still honest with you. And to be honest with you, if I were in her position, I'd probably do the same thing as her. The one you should be mad at is your mom. She told Arizona not to tell you because she said she would tell you and then she ends up not even telling you."

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to call Arizona. I bet she's anxious to hear from me." Callie said as she picked up her phone.

Addison stopped he before she could dial. Maybe you should let her be anxious a little while longer. After all she did keep this from you for 6 month. You can forgive her but it doesn't mean you can't punish her a little." Addison smirked.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>It was a month later and the last day of school before summer break. They were done with all their exams and the whole group was getting together at Callie's house for a small party. Callie was currently making out with her girlfriend while everybody else set up. Callie had forgiven Arizona but she had not forgiven her mother yet. She hadn't really spoken to her, other than a few words, since that day when the truth came out.<p>

"Hey lovebirds, maybe you want to help us set up. I don't like doing all the work." Addison interrupted Callie and Arizona.

"Addison! Why did you do that? I was enjoying watching them." Mark complained.

"Shut up you pervert." Callie laughed as she broke away from Arizona and started to help out.

They were almost done setting up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Addison yelled.

She walked into the living room a minute later with someone Arizona didn't expect to see.

"Uncle Andrew, what are you doing here?" Arizona asked.

Callie walked in at that exact moment.

"Hey, what's going on?" Callie asked.

"I'm glad you're both here, I have something to tell you. Since we're close to catching Steven, we think you should know something seeing as certain things might be revealed soon." Andrew explained.

"What do you mean we?" Arizona asked.

"What things might be revealed?" Callie asked at the same time.

"Callie, imp sure Arizona told you I'm in the FBI and that I came here to investigate a disappearance. Well, we're investigating your father's disappearance."

Callie started to shake her head.

"No, my father is dead."

"No Callie, we have evidence that your father is alive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)<strong> Okay so I want to thank everyone who has read this story from the beginnig:

sarcasticSweetLadyKisses89, HannahNCowart, NncyL72, Demetriaross, gpsc21497, KatieKate, AZsgirl, JimenaFC091331, silentpurple, fullasincerity, Guest5, Cyan55, Guest

Now most of you that I mentioned have an account here so I'll be able to contact you, which I will sometime this week, but for those of you who don't have an account here, if you have an account on tumblr can you message me on there just let me know who you are and if you don't have a tumblr I know this might seem weird but can you send me your email through tumblr. Just send it to me anonymously and let me know who you are, I promise you won't regret it and I won't share your email with anyone. I just need a way to contact you.

And for those of you who have been reading my story since I posted the first 5 chapters, please let me know by March 8 and if you don't have an account here, contact me through one of the methods above.

Twitter: _SM123 Tumblr: giveaway1000days. tumblr . com


End file.
